


Bound for Glory

by albe_chan



Series: Bound Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Exhibitionism, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Heavy BDSM, Multi, Romance, Suspense, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albe_chan/pseuds/albe_chan
Summary: She knows precisely what she's in for with the man of her dreams, but building a future together becomes difficult when things like death, jealousy, and obsession try to ruin Lily and Scorpius's new life together. Oh, and the mother in law from Hell trying to plan her wedding for her. VERY MATURE. LilyScorpius. NextGen. Non-Magic AU. Contains BDSM themes, some of which may be EXTREME. *CROSS-POSTED FROM FF.NET*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back with more sexy adventures with everyone's favourite NextGen couple! And all the favourites (and some not so favourites) are back, too! Prepare for mystery, drama, and kinkier sex than ever as Lily and Scorpius build their life together, encountering all sorts of obstacles, and Lily's sexual training in the world of depravity enters a whole new level. Oh, and just a warning, updates are going to come SLOWLY. But I shan't ever give up, and if I ever finish writing it, they'll start coming faster! Cheers! ;)

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily O'Shea-technically-Potter stretched in the late morning sun that streamed through the floor to ceiling windows of her fiance's condo. It was Saturday and Lily was feeling thoughtful. They'd gone out the night before, to one of the clubs downtown, and several people had commented to Scorpius that it was disappointing he would be retiring. When she'd asked for the specifics after they'd gone home, he'd told her all about how he was considered a teacher in the world of their preferred sexual delights, because he was known for finding women and introducing them to the lifestyle. Or, more often, finding women who knew they liked kinky and honing their tastes and desires before sending them on their way with a better self-knowledge and a nudge toward someone who would be compatible with their preferred kink. And that he was now considered retired because he had her permanently.

"Why so serious, darling?" Scorpius murmured from beside her.

She smiled down at him. "Thinking."

"I don't know if I like that thinking face."

Lily rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I was thinking about what we talked about last night."

Scorpius sighed. "If you're going to ask what I think you're going to ask, the answer is no, darling."

Lily sat up properly. "How do you know what I'm going to ask?"

The blond smirked sleepily. "Your eyes don't lie darling. You're wondering if I'm going to keep teaching."

Lily frowned, pushing a tangle of dark red hair off her shoulder. "Why not, though?"

He arched a blond eyebrow. "Is that a legitimate question?"

"Of course. You're good at what you do, right?" He shrugged.

"Certainly, but there are others. And it wouldn't be pleasurable to train a new one." He reached out and gently swirled a fingertip around her nipple, the nub of flesh hardening. "I've committed to a lifetime of red velvet cupcakes."

Lily licked her lips. "What if I help you?" Scorpius snorted and she frowned, climbing atop him. "I'm serious."

"Darling, you're not even done your training yet." He grinned. "I want to try everything with you." She frowned some more and folded her arms. "Lily," he sighed, unfolding her arms and pinning them behind her back, "it's a very involved process. And I don't have the heart for it now." He half smiled and released her wrists to grab her ass. "I have you."

The redhead wriggled atop him purposefully. "Fine," she grumbled as his hands moved to her hips, and stretched her arms up over her head, arching.

"Fuck, you know how much I love your tits like that," he rumbled, sitting up on an elbow and drawing her forward to suckle a nipple. She gasped softly. "Mmm, still tender?"

"It's a good tender now," she rumbled, relaxing her stretch but keeping her arms up. "Unh! Yes, a very good tender," she grunted as he nipped her.

"Here or the shower, my slut?" Scorpius rumbled, moving to her other nipple now.

"Is both an option?" she murmured. "Because that feels really good on my nipples and I don't want you to stop."

"Both it is," he replied, rolling them.

Much later when she was showered and dressed and thoroughly sated for the time being, Lily pulled her loathable Art History homework out, reclined on the couch and took a stab at her essay to answer whether modern technique was inspired more by Egyptians or Greeks. Scorpius was working, looking over statements and various reports, making notes at random intervals, and Lily smirked as she watched him and, out of habit, started sketching him in profile on a blank sheet of paper.

"I can feel you doing that," Scorpius said without looking up. The redhead grinned.

"No, you can hear my pencil," she teased.

He glanced over with an arched brow and smile. "Quick as a fox you are, my love. Stop doodling and get back to work." Lily sighed but did, for a few moments anyway, then went back to sketching out the pensive lines of his mouth and brow.

"You don't like whatever you're reading," she murmured.

"I rarely do when it relates to work," he murmured. "When is your assignment due?"

"Wednesday." Lily went back to sketching and Scorpius frowned steadily more and more, then flipped back through to something he'd looked at several times.

"Goddamn it," Scorpius murmured. Lily adjusted the lines of her drawing to reflect his displeasure. "This is going to fuck us."

"I hope you mean figuratively," Lily murmured. "And we seriously need to move your couch. I hate drawing you back lit."

Scorpius didn't smile. She nudged him with her toe. "Two seconds." He marked something, then passed it to her. "Read this." Lily looked down at the indicated portion of statement.  _The car, the white Ford, was parked there all night._  "Now read this." He handed her something else.  _White male, mid to late forties, balding, seen inside a light silver Ford._

"I don't get it," Lily said, looking up.

"Do you have your paint thing? The colour thing?" Lily barely refrained from smirking.

"Yeah, hold up." She went and dug it out of her bag and brought it to him. Scorpius indicated white.

"This is white, yeah?" She looked at him like he might have suffered a head injury.

"As far as I can tell."

"Show me what you classify as light silver."

Lily frowned, flicked through the colour strips, and then pointed to a very light pearly grey. "Maybe a shade or two lighter or darker could also be considered that, to me anyway. Not everyone perceives the colour spectrum the same way though. What's white to you and I could be light silver to someone else. Or vice versa. And if it's paint on a car, anything from lighting and reflection, to the type of paint used, to dirt, or even angle of viewing could skew it."

Scorpius, who had been jotting notes as she talked, smiled. "You, darling, are a genius. And now, hopefully, we won't be literally or figuratively fucked." He stacked up his notes and documents and files neatly. "What time is it?"

Lily jammed her stuff haphazardly into her textbook. "Uh, like one I think."

"Lunch?"

"Definitely."

Lily put in some actual work on her assignment after lunch and then frowned when Scorpius asked her if she wanted pizza for dinner. "I'm getting chubby from pizza," she murmured. "I need to go running more." Scorpius smirked.

"You went running on Thursday."

"Exactly." Dark grey eyes rolled. "But I do love pizza…"

"Tell you what. Pizza now, and I'll give you a workout later."

"Here?"

"Wherever you like, darling." Lily smirked. "I wouldn't have pegged you for an exhibitionist at first glance," Scorpius added, "but it's kind of really sexy."

The redhead laughed, cheeks pink, but they went out that night, to his favourite club. Lily wore her sparkly pumps and collar and nothing else. She still blushed when she checked her coat, even though she'd been to this club with its dress code of no clothes for her more than a few times. She didn't speak as he leashed her but smiled and he kissed her. When she dropped her gaze, she realized she'd left her engagement ring on. Lily had made it a point not to wear it out, not only terrified she would lose it, but because she felt like it was boastful to a degree.

Instead of speaking, she brushed her left hand over his thigh. "I know. Leave it."

Lily glanced at the ring again as they went in, determining to not draw attention to it. They didn't get very far in when Scorpius ran into people he knew. Richard and some man named Avery. He sat and she stood dutifully to his right. "So this is the one, is it?" Avery murmured.

"Yes," Scorpius replied, then reached for her left hand. "And the rumours are true." He tugged her forward gently to stand before him but facing away then murmured, "Knees, my slut." She lowered and licked her lips nervously, despite being far from new. "A little wider," he added, even softer, and she caught herself before even a muscle twitched. She could tell he was pleased when his thumb brushed the back of her shoulder as he urged her to sink down lower and sit back slightly. "Legs wider, my slut, and arms behind your back." Lily spread her legs.

"No clamps?" Avery murmured.

"She has to earn them," Scorpius replied, then smirked.

"Give us a peek then," Avery said and grinned.

"If you insist. But that counts as the favour I owe you from our first meeting," Scorpius countered.

Avery frowned. "It's worth it," Richard said.

"Alright then," Avery sighed.

"Eyes up, my slut." Lily glanced up at a very good looking man with black hair and entrancing blue eyes. Her own eyes widened, she was certain, and she tried to commit them to memory to paint.

"Very nice, Scorpius. Lucky bastard." He winked and Lily sucked in a breath.

"Don't get used to it," Scorpius rumbled. The redhead gulped as she stared into those blue eyes and it was like staring into him. They were as deep and fathomless as the ocean, a million shades of blue, inviting her to dive in. She gulped. Scorpius tugged her collar ever so gently, jarring her. "Eyes down, my slut."

"That's not nice. I was taking a leisurely stroll through her thoughts.  _Very_  traitorous, cupcake." Someone, she assumed the Avery fellow, tugged at her nipple.

"I know exactly what you were doing. And you should know the likelihood of getting them again."

"You should've seen it. She was close to falling." Scorpius scoffed. "Good thing you already put the ring on it, Scor. I'd snap her up in a second."

Lily blushed a little at that. "I've no doubts."

"I hear good things about her stamina." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon, Scorpius. Be a good sport. You brought her out, let the rest of us have some fun," Avery said, grinning. "I want to see what you get to savour. I'll put mine up later."

"Deviants, the lot of you," Scorpius murmured and Lily tried not to smile. "How would you like to test?"

"Do I get to watch the eyes?" Avery asked. Scorpius frowned.

"We'll see."

The black-haired man laughed. "Alright. Let's watch her rumble." Scorpius smirked.

"You've been talking to Richard too much," the blond drawled and Avery shrugged. "Stand, my slut." Lily stood fluidly. "Arms behind your back, my slut." She complied and he put his cuffs on her and she bit her lip. Lily knew precisely what was coming, and it wouldn't be her just yet.

"Which does she prefer?" Avery asked conversationally.

Scorpius shrugged. "I'll let you pick, Avery. You should know me, I like them every way."

"I want to know which is easier," Avery said, grinning. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"And I'm telling you, take your pick." Avery's dark brows went up.

"Pick behind," Richard murmured. Scorpius shot him a look. "I'm greedy too, Scorpius."

"Alright, let's go behind."

Scorpius rolled his eyes again. "Very well. I would ask if you're a betting man, but you'll lose," he said blandly, and spanked Lily hard. She gasped and bit her lip. "Are you ready, my slut?" he rumbled. Lily licked her lips. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master," she breathed.

He spanked her again. "Good girl. Bend over, my slut." She bent and he prepared her and slid a long, hard vibrator into her. It was the very same one he had used for her first lesson, Lily was almost certain, and she moaned as he fucked her with it teasingly.

"She sounds like she's already almost there."

Scorpius smirked. "I'm going to count how many times you say that," he replied. "You'll know when she gets there." Avery arched a brow. "I'll tell her to." Lily groaned as the vibrator started. "You may stand, my slut." She stood upright and grunted, biting her lip. She liked having her ass played with, and plugged and fucked, but she fucking  _loved_  the vibrator. And Scorpius knew it. "And now down to your knees," he said, tugging her chain, but she remained standing. He pushed the vibrator deeper as it slowly slid out. "Clench that hot little ass, my slut." She did, groaning again, certain her nipples were hard. He half-smiled at Richard and Avery. "The vibrator is her favourite in the ass."

Lily felt herself blushing, and groaned as someone tugged her nipple. "There it is," Richard murmured. "Nothing better than a slut who blushes."

Scorpius spanked her, shoving the vibrator in impossibly deeper and she moaned. "Tighter, my slut," he rumbled and she huffed out a breath. "That's my good girl. All the way down on your knees, my slut." Lily sank down onto her knees, resting her ass, and the vibrator, on a foot, but Scorpius tugged her up a few inches. "Legs wide, my slut." She bit her lip and spread her legs, the vibrator slipping a little and grunted. "Keep it in, my slut."

"And she's how new?"

Scorpius smirked. "In what aspect? Over all? A little less than a year."

Avery's brows lifted. "How long will she go?"

Scorpius shrugged even as Lily moaned. "Not as long as she can with more motivation." Lily sucked in a breath, glad Scorpius didn't have his crop, but also missing it. She felt the vibrator slip a little more and groaned, whimpered, and bit her lip.

"She sounds close."

Scorpius grinned. "Avery, you're a decent fellow, but you underestimate the fairer of the species."

Richard chuckled. "She's a screamer, Avery. Should hear it when her ass goes red."

Lily groaned as someone tugged her nipple again. "Keep it in, my slut," Scorpius said even as Lily felt her control slipping. She whimpered, and then Scorpius bent her forward. With her arms behind herself, she had to work her core to remain off the floor. He pushed the vibrator deep again and she grunted. "Do you want to come yet, my slut?" he murmured, pulling her upright again. Lily groaned and huffed. "I know you do, slut. Not yet."

The redhead bit her tongue, losing focus as someone tugged just right on her nipple and she cried out a little. "Ah, that's it," Avery grunted. He did it again and she moaned. "Give me another peek in the eyes, I want to see the look that goes with that sound. She sounds brand new. I promise I'll be good."

Scorpius pursed his mouth then smirked. "I'll give you better than that. Table, my slut," Scorpius murmured and Lily stood, moved over, dropped to her knees again, and bent over the table, her boobs squished, the angle change making her moan. Scorpius slid the vibrator out then slowly back in, making her moan, and with every stroke, slow and deep and fucking perfect, she moaned louder and louder. Lily was there and then some but forced herself to ignore the urge to come, focusing on how good it felt to simply have the thick, vibrating toy fucking her. And then he picked up the pace and she moaned loud, crying out as he spanked her. "Eyes up, my slut," he rumbled and Lily looked back up into those blue eyes, but instead of looking deep as the ocean, they looked as flat as a picture of the ocean.

She bit her lip, trying to breath, and those blue eyes rippled as Avery grinned, and Lily whimpered, unbearably close. "She's going to lose it," he murmured. Lily moaned, wanting to look away, or close her eyes, or at least get to come. But Scorpius, she knew, wouldn't push her over the edge.

"If you want to see that, you'll owe me a favour. A big one," the blond said. "Patience, my slut," Scorpius added in a deep rumble, the molten bedroom voice she could never resist. He didn't slow the pace of the vibrator in her ass, but she felt him tug on her handcuffs.

"Ah, go on then," Avery said and Lily grunted when his very blue eyes rippled again. "She's making it damn near impossible to resist pulling her in. Let's see the finale."

Lily groaned as Scorpius pushed the vibrator deep, fingering her dripping slit now and she moaned, licking her lips, staring at those very blue eyes that indeed seemed to suck her in. "Come, slut," Scorpius rumbled, and her eyes went wide, almost losing it entirely. He pulled her cuffs and she went more upright, still staring into those blue eyes that rippled and deepened again. And the message they were sending was loud and clear.  _Come. Come right now. Hard, fast, NOW._  Lily cried out, trying to resist. Scorpius tugged hard on her collar and she almost dropped her eyes, but then he growled, "Eyes down and come for me, my slut."

Lily couldn't help it, and her eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of her orgasm, and she was pretty sure she almost screamed. She followed the pressure on her collar to sit back, breathing heavy, trying to contain herself. The dildo was still vibrating in her ass and she licked her lips to stay the urge to come again.

"Told you she was a screamer," Richard said mildly. Lily gulped, back in control for the most part.

"If I had her I wouldn't bring her out," Avery murmured, sitting back in his chair. Scorpius glared. "I'd be more selfish than even you, Scorpius."

"Next time you won't get the eyes at all," Scorpius grumbled. He sat back in his own chair, pulling Lily down onto his lap then bending her forward and turning the vibrator off, but her lover left it in her. "I know what you tried to do."

Avery smirked. "I can't help it. She's too open." He looked smug. "And I almost had her."

Scorpius snorted, then said, very softly against Lily's ear and only for her hearing, "You can have birthday rewards at home." She sucked in a breath, arching as he drew a finger down her back, then huffed as he bit her earlobe. "Do you want your clamps now, my slut?" he asked, sitting back, keeping her sitting up with a gentle press on her lower back. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she murmured.

"Do you deserve them, my slut?" he murmured, teasing her nipples. Lily grunted then gasped as he tugged on her nipples just right, a hot gush of arousal flooding her core, melting her brain into a puddle of goo. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, and cried out as his fingers twisted the sensitive nubs just enough.

"Such a good girl," he murmured, then kissed her shoulder, pulled out the clover clamps and leaned her back. "Now let's see the one you've been keeping hidden so long, Avery."

A dark brow arched as Avery smirked. "We can't all be prodigies, Scorpius," he replied. The blond grinned back. "You took her out when?"

"Day three." Lily grunted as he put her clamps on, teasing the chain, then sat her back up. "Come on, Avery, don't be shy. Bring yours out to play."

"Forward, mama," Avery murmured, and Lily, looking down, saw a pair of dark burgundy ankle boots with wicked heels move into vision in front of Avery's chair. She almost frowned because they seemed awfully familiar.

"Put her through a few paces," Richard said.

"Which would you prefer?" Avery asked, and Lily saw a pair of hands press onto the gleaming hardwood as the submissive arched over backward. And, with a start, Lily recognized the dark auburn hair and the angular face that stared at the wall, as well as the burgundy shoes. It was her Art History professor, from college. She felt her face go bright boiling red and dipped her head further so that her hair fell forward to cover her embarrassment. It was the first time her private life and her school life had collided and now Lily was certain she'd never be able to look her professor in the face without thinking about seeing her naked.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Lily, who tried not to think about her bloody professor, of all people, begging for completion from a man who, if the redhead had to guess, was at least fifteen years younger than her. Or about said professor coming loudly on command, much like she herself had done. And, most especially, Lily tried not think about handing in her assignment due Wednesday to the woman who spent at least fifteen minutes giving head, making erotic and wet choking sounds as her mouth was fucked.

When they at last got to the car, Lily sucked in a huge breath and let it out. "Who is she?" Scorpius murmured.

Lily didn't have to ask who. She'd known Scorpius was aware of her mortification when, after only a few moments into Avery's sub being put through her paces, he'd turned her to face him. "My Art History professor. Ms. Ingles." The blond snorted and then laughed. "So not funny," she murmured, frowning. "I have to look at her twice a week, Scorpius!"

"She has to look at you too, darling."

Lily blushed. "So weird. Honestly, most of us thought she was married but kept her maiden name and probably scheduled sex with her husband. She doesn't look, at school anyway, like the sort who goes to sex clubs naked with a younger guy."

"Avery's not that young." Lily frowned.

"Ms. Ingles is like forty five, minimum."

"Mmm," Scorpius said, pulling to a stop at a red and smirking at her. "Avery likes older women, though. And she looks alright for forty five." Lily frowned some more at that. "And darling, to look at, you don't strike as the sort who goes naked to sex clubs with an older man or enjoys being lashed over the ass with a riding crop, you know."

Lily tried to keep frowning but it was impossible. "You should bring the crop next time," she said at last. "You're right, I hold out much longer with proper motivation."

"And without someone undermining my authority," Scorpius murmured as they moved slowly through traffic.

"I finally get the eyes thing now," she replied and glanced over at Scorpius. "That Avery guy, his are good. I want to paint them."

Scorpius frowned. "Not happening."

Lily arched a brow. "Nothing sexual," she said, smirking a little. "I just want to paint his eyes. They're like the ocean."

"And he's a prick, because he uses them to his own advantage and for his own gain."

"Stop talking in riddles."

Scorpius sighed, sliding to a halt at another red. "Avery hopped the fence, or switched sides, if you will." Lily frowned again because he was still talking in riddles. "You remember how I told you Tilly was my first?" She nodded. "Avery was after me. She originally took him on to train to be a Dom, but he ended up suiting better, in her opinion, as a sub, so she sent him to another teacher. Mistress Vicky." Scorpius half smiled. "She scares the shit out of me a little, Miss Vicky. Anyway, he subbed under her for a long while and then moved on and I don't know much about what happened with him. Then, about two years ago, he showed up at the club with a little blonde, older, with very nice manners and showed her off. Stuck with that one for awhile, then showed up with another, a much older lady, and showed her off. And now he's back with his new one. Ms. Ingles you said?"

"Yes. And that still doesn't answer my question."

Scorpius smirked. "When he was looking at you, what were you thinking about?"

Lily blushed a little. "Um, the ocean, honestly. And how it would be easy to dive in."

"And the second time?"

"That his eyes were flat, like a picture of the ocean versus the real thing."

"The eyes are the windows, darling. Yours are wide open, and they suck people in, just like his did to you. He must have figured out how to close that off, like shuttering them almost, and open them at will. A Dom likes to see things in the eyes and a sub, one worth keeping long term anyway, shows their Dominant everything in the eyes. Avery was probably a better sub until he learned to shutter his eyes because they give away too much. But he's a prick, because he uses them to lure other subs into being disobedient now."

Lily sat back and thought about that. When they were going up to the penthouse, she finally said, "But how did he switch sides? I mean, I get the eyes thing, but wouldn't he more prefer to be receiving than giving?"

Scorpius smiled at that. "Do you like being on top, darling?" Lily blinked.

"You know I do."

"And do you like, on occasion, being Mistress?"

"Of course."

Scorpius's smile widened. "And does it turn you on when I play along and let you?" Lily's mouth fell open. "It's very rare to find a Dom who is constantly in that mode, and even less likely to find a sub who only enjoys submission. You're seventy five percent sub, twenty five Dom. I'm more like ten and ninety. Avery is probably close to fifty fifty."

"Oh," she said as they went inside properly, then smiled. "This is why you're the best teacher," she murmured. "That makes a lot of sense." She slipped her coat off. "Now, I believe I earned birthday rewards," she purred and pulled him down and kissed him.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : I also forgot to mention last chapter, that although it's not strictly  _necessary_  to read Bound for Greatness before this, it is highly recommended, because there will be plenty of references. :) That's all!

XXX

The next morning Lily woke to the sound of her phone going off. As she slowly surfaced to consciousness, she recognized her mother's ringtone. The clock declared it was nine forty five. "Yours," Scorpius grunted beside and behind her. Lily smirked and yawned, reaching for it.

"I'm sleeping, Mom, what?"

"Lily, it is almost ten in the morning."

"It's also Sunday. What do you want, Mother?"

"I'm reminding you about your wedding dress appointment, honey. It's at one, but I think we should go-"

"Mom," Lily sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. Scorpius rolled over smirking. "I've told you a million times already. I've only been engaged for like, two weeks. I don't want to go wedding dress shopping, we haven't even set a date, so-"

"Lily, honey, you told me you were going to talk about that!" Ginny said, sounding equally scandalized and hurt.

The redhead rolled her eyes as her fiance kissed her neck teasingly. "Yeah, and we both agree we're going to just wait for now. I have school and I'm still painting, and he's looking at partner after this case. Now is not a good time to have or plan a wedding."

"Well, no matter," Ginny said vaguely, even as Lily rolled into Scorpius's warmth and he grabbed an ass cheek, spreading her. "Once you have the dress, everything will fall into place. But it's never to early to find the dress and  _all_  of your aunts are coming. And most of your cousins, too. You have to be there. And you're just getting your feet wet for the entire wedding planning, you don't even have to like anything."

Lily groaned, half from dread, half in arousal as Scorpius teased her wetness with a finger and scooted down to suckle a nipple. "Mmm, sure," she mumbled.

"Lily Luna, are you listening?"

"Yes, Mom. Dress shopping, not buying, horrible mini family reunion, one o'clock. I'll be there."

"Be here for twelve thirty so I can drive you," Ginny demanded and Lily hung up.

"Does that mean I can't make your ass bright red?" Scorpius rumbled, rolling atop her.

"It does," Lily murmured. "At least until after the appointment."

Scorpius dropped her off at the bridal salon at quarter to one. She was tempted to make him come with her, but he wouldn't and her mother had forbidden it. Instead she kissed him, unbuckled her seatbelt, climbed into his lap to kiss him properly, then exited through the driver's side door. It was hot, so she had put on jean shorts, ones that were free of any paint stains to boot, and a tank top with a little denim vest over top to camouflage her lack of bra from her mother and relatives. Her mother and Aunts Hermione and Penelope were already there, as well as her cousin Rose. "Lucy wanted to make it," Penelope said after they hugged stiffly, "but her morning sickness is more like all day non-stop sickness she says."

Lily shrugged, putting her sunglasses on her head. "That sucks. But congrats on being a Grandma soon."  _Sooner than their wedding warrants. Hello shotgun ceremony_!

Penelope beamed. "Yes, I'm so very blessed."

Lily mushed her lips together briefly to not laugh and smiled, then hugged her mother. "Lily, honey," she said softly, smiling indulgently as she pulled Lily's sunglasses off her head, "you're not wearing the right shoes to try on dresses."

Lily looked down at her shoes. They were cute cork and denim wedges, not too high, not slutty at all, or mostly not at least, and they were comfortable. "Says who?"

"Are you wearing those shoes on your wedding day?" Rose said sweetly.

Lily took a deep breath and smiled, biting her tongue against a snappy retort. "Probably not. I don't know what shoes I'm wearing, though."

"Well, it's just, you're tall, so the dresses will probably already be short," Rose said.

Lily shrugged. "Then I'll try short dresses." To the redhead's delight, more people arrived to distract from the moment. She showed off her ring, blushing as her female relatives oohed and ahhed over it, some of her cousins with poorly veiled jealousy, and then the attendant came over and the nightmare began.

"So what do you like?" the saleslady asked Lily after whisking her to a dressing room.

"Um, I have no idea. I've never done this before," she said a little sarcastically.

The lady beamed. "Do you have a budget?"

"Um, I don't think so." Then she blanched. "But nothing, like, obscenely expensive, please. I mean, my fiance said spend whatever, but I don't want to go crazy. It's just a dress, right?"

The sales lady blinked at her, then beamed again. "Excellent. And it's only the most important dress in a young woman's life!" she tittered. "after all, it's the dress you get married in."

Lily snorted. "Sure. Um, so I want to try one I spotted, near the window, but kind of off to the side. It's short and like kind of tight, and it has the lace on the top."

The saleslady frowned for a brief moment, then beamed again. "Sure. I'll pull that and some other things for you to try."

Lily tried on two puffy dresses her mother and aunts liked, that she loathed, and her cousins suppressed laughter at. Then she tried on the one she'd seen and not hated the most. It was short, to just above the knee, ivory under bright white lace with a sweetheart neckline and a lace overlay across the chest with a wide boat neck. The sales lady zipped up the sample, clipped the waist part snug around her, and Lily turned and looked in the mirror at herself. She liked it. Rather a lot if she admitted it, considering she was opposed to dress shopping on the whole. It was understated, definitely not fussy, and just enough sexy. The redhead smiled a little and fluffed her hair out, then turned to look at the back.

"It will look better in your size and all tailored, of course," the sales lady said. "The bust is a little tight."

Lily frowned a little but then regarded herself again. "I like it." She turned and looked at her profile.

"Would you like to show them?"

"Sure," Lily said, and took a deep breath. She was certain her mother would hate it.

Indeed, when she came out, her mother said, "Lily, honey, that is not a wedding dress."

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Are we not in a bridal salon, Mother?"

"It looks good on you," her cousin Roxanne said kindly and Lily smiled at her through the mirror, then turned around properly.

"I like it. I don't want poufy or big." Her mother frowned, and her Aunts Penelope and Hermione looked cross.

"Still, do you really want to go short?" Rose asked, glancing at her nails.

"Maybe," Lily said, sending her cousin a sharp look as the blue eyes widened and auburn brows lifted. "Why not?" she asked.

Rose smiled. "Well, it's just, you know, at Lucy's wedding Molly and I noticed... _y'know_."

Lily's eyes narrowed but she smiled back. "Oh?" she said. "If you have something to say, Rose, go for it." The blue eyed young woman pursed her mouth but shrugged. "Then I'll go there myself. Rose is a little prickly," she said, looking at her Aunt Hermione, "because she went home with, and had what I'm assuming was mind-numbing,  _great_ sex with, my fiance after my mom and Potter got hitched." Half a dozen mouths dropped, Rose's face went red, and Hermione turned to glare at Rose. "Don't worry, Aunt Hermione, she opted not to stay for anything kinky the next morning, right, Rose?"

"Lily," Ginny hissed.

The redhead shrugged. "And although I'm sure you all know it already, I, obviously, did opt to stay for the kinky. And hey, I got a fancy ring from the deal, and, y'know, the really good sex." She glanced back at Rose. "I can't make any promises, but I'll try to remember to remind Scorpius to keep the redness down, or at least less obvious, the night before our wedding, just in case you're tempted to peek again." Lily looked at the sales lady, who seemed impervious, and went back to the dressing room, trying to calm herself down.

"That's nothing," the sales lady said, undoing the dress. "I had a girl once who told her Italian Catholic grandmother the groom was a woman not a man, because she was a lesbian, and the grandmother threw holy water at her."

Lily burst out laughing. "Thank you," she murmured.

The woman smiled. "No problem honey. Nothing wrong with a little kinky in the relationship." Lily reckoned it was rather a lot of kinky, but smiled and tried on a dress the consultant had picked for her next.

She called Scorpius after the fifth dress. "Save me," she said.

"What do I get in return?"

Lily licked her lips and glanced at the door, wondering when the sales woman would return with more dresses. "Whatever you want," she said. She could almost hear him smirking. "Seriously, come get me. It's never going to end."

"Send me a picture of you in the one you like the most."

Lily blinked. "Done."

"And then send me a picture of you in that green thong you're wearing, and nothing else. When I get them I'll call to tell you I'm on my way to get you."

Lily blushed massively, just as there was a knock at the door. "Done," she breathed, and hung up, telling the sales lady to come back in. Instead it was her mother. "Rose and your Aunt Hermione went home," Ginny said without preamble. "Really, Lily, honey, you shouldn't have said that."

Lily shrugged. "She was being rude."

"Still, honey." There was a tap at the door, and the attendant was back with more dresses. Lily smiled.

"Okay, Mom, go back and sit down now. I know you'll be surprised." Once her mother was gone, Lily turned to the woman hanging up dresses. "I want to try on the third one again," she said firmly. "Just to take a picture of it. Actually, could I just have a minute to do it by myself?"

The woman blinked. "Sure thing," she said at last with a half hearted beam. Lily closed and locked the door, shed her little robe thing, quickly took a picture of herself in her thong and nothing else, then slipped the lace dress on, fought to get it zipped, clipped it, and took a couple pictures. "Sorry," she said, opening the door after sending the pictures off to Scorpius. "What's next to try on?"

Her phone rang, with perfect timing, just as she got up in front of the mirror in a silk number that was too rouched for Lily's liking. "Hello?" she said, making a 'oh this is such bad timing' face to her family.

"You need to pose for a sexy photo, darling," Scorpius said and she blushed a little, turning away, even though it was toward the mirror.

"Oh?" she said.

"I'm out back now."

"That sucks. Okay."

"You owe me a red ass, slut. Hurry up."

Lily blushed a little more. "I love you, too." She hung up. "Slight inconvenience. I forgot I have plans, to meet with Scorpius's mom I think, or something like that, so I have to run. Scorpius is on his way."

Ginny frowned a little. "When will I meet her? His mother?" she demanded.

Lily gaped at the other redhead. "Preferably never. I have to go change. Um, sorry everyone, I'll let you know if I decide to do this again," she said, then marched back to the fitting room.

Seven minutes later, she was sliding into Scorpius's car. "Thanks," she breathed as he pulled away.

"I like that dress. It suits you."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Did you buy it?" he murmured.

Lily laughed, sitting back and slouching a little. "No. I can't buy a wedding dress yet." He frowned, but left it alone. "Oh, and my mother wants to meet yours."

Scorpius snorted. "That will go over like a lead fucking balloon."

"Oh yeah," Lily agreed, then grinned. "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could just skip it?"

Scorpius stopped at a red and glanced at her. "That would indeed be preferable."

"We could elope."

The blond smirked. "That would go over even worse, darling." Lily sighed. "Besides, I want you to have your day."

Lily frowned. "It's just a day. And it's going to be a shitty one if both our mothers are there." Her eyes went huge. "Oh God, or my dad and our mothers. And Potter. And Hector, or whoever your mom is with. All together. We should really just elope."

"Normally I would agree, but your mother would probably actually maim me. And my mother certainly would."

The redhead sighed again. "I hope not. You're easy on the eyes and I would hate to lose that. Wedding it is."

"You should buy the dress," Scorpius murmured, pulling into his parking garage.

"Maybe," she conceded. "So are we going to try to soften the blow and let the godawful women who birthed us meet, or just let the shit hit the fan whenever the actual wedding part happens?" she murmured as they got in the elevator.

Scorpius grinned. "Why not? Maybe they'll hit it off." Lily snorted and rolled her eyes.

When they broached the issues with their respective mothers, both women wanted to host the event. Astoria won that round. Ginny's gold and emerald heirloom necklace, from Harry's great-great grandmother originally, knocked the blonde woman's Harry Winston out of the water when the two women shook hands. The tension was palpable immediately. Lily was alternately gritting her teeth and biting her lip as the introductions got underway. Harry Potter, the lucky bastard in Scorpius's opinion, had been called out of town for work, and was unable to attend personally, but sent Astoria his best regards. Hector, if indeed he was still with Mrs. Malfoy, was also not present, though Scorpius felt that was more to keep him, or whoever she was seeing, away from Lily.

"So," Astoria murmured as they sat around the grand fireplace again and Lily clutched Scorpius's hand like a lifeline, "Mrs. Potter-"

"Please, call me Ginny, Astoria. No need to stand on formalities if my daughter is deciding to marry your son."

Astoria's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Ginny," she said with a tiny lip curl, "tell me, how long have you been married to Harry?"

"Almost five years. And they've been so very delightful. You know, having grown children and all, it's so nice to have someone." Lily winced slightly.

"I see," the blonde woman said. "You know, we had a little thing, Harry and I, you know our sons are such good friends, after my dear husband died so tragically young." Scorpius lifted his brows.

"Lovely," said Ginny with a forced smile. "It's so very endearing to know he helped you with your grieving process. He just gives and gives. I must say, you have a lovely home, if a tad large for my personal taste. The echos must be astounding the odd time you might raise your own voice here."

"So kind of you to notice," Astoria murmured. "And it's not so bad. I don't generally raise my voice above speaking level. You know, just one of those little tricks they teach you in finishing school."

Ginny's mouth tightened. "Of course." She forced an icy smile.

Scorpius barely refrained from smirking, then leaned down and said as softly as possible into Lily's ear, "I don't even know who will win."

"No one," Lily breathed and he did smirk now.

"Scorpius, sit up straight," Astoria said, then looked at Ginny again. "So I have to ask, it's only on her father's side, the mick part, yes?" Lily's eyes went huge.

"As far as I'm aware," Ginny said. "And forgive me for bringing it up, but you seem so very refined, is it from his father's side the, shall we say, deviancy comes from?"

Scorpius barely resisted slouching and covering his face with a hand. "Mom," Lily said pointedly, "you should talk to Mrs. Malfoy about gardening." It was the only safe topic Lily could think of. Scorpius shot his mother a warning look.

"Oh, you mean my son's little predisposition to bondage or whatever the young people call it nowadays?" Astoria said, even as Ginny's cheeks went pink, Lily's went darker pink, and Scorpius wanted to walk out. "Relax, Scorpius, the housekeeper showed me the magazines she found in your room when you were sixteen." She looked back at Ginny and smiled cruelly. "Yes, that's from his father's side. Although I think that says more about my future daughter in law than my son."

Ginny's brows lifted. "I think it speaks volumes about both," she said. "But I was referring to the preference for much younger women. I presume that's an inherited trait as well?"

Scorpius and Lily looked at each other, both as if to apologize. "Unfortunately. Let us eat," Astoria said grinning. It was the worst meal Lily had ever endured. There was a lot of talk of micks and various deviances. Both mothers got their points across. They made plans to talk wedding business at the door.

"So we're for sure eloping, right?" Lily murmured as they got into the car.

"I told you they would hit it off," Scorpius said, smirking.

"And now I have another shark trying to plan a wedding for me," she said, frowning.

"Best to probably just go with the flow, darling. Except the dress. I really like that dress."

Lily grinned. "You're just looking forward to taking it off," she murmured.

"That too." He glanced over at her briefly. "And speaking of dresses coming off…"

By the time they got home, Lily was on the verge of coming. She'd been impressed at his skills driving through the city one handed, while stroking her clit and teasing her pussy after she'd hiked up and pulled down her dress. Scorpius pulled his hand away to unlock and open the door and after he closed it, he murmured, "Go to my dungeon, get undressed, slut, and lay down on the bed."

She complied, chest heaving in anticipation. He joined her briefly, closing the door behind himself, and tossed his handcuffs on the bed. "Up on your knees, my slut," he rumbled. Lily licked her lips and obeyed as he got her collar and put it on her. He ran gentle fingers through her hair and she looked up. "Clamps or plug, slut?" he murmured.

Lily gulped. "Clamps, please, Master."

Scorpius smirked. "I'm going to put the big girl clamps on you," he said softly. Her pupils widened. "Would you like that, my slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master."

He looked at her for a moment, then flicked a nipple and moved to the drawer. She gulped when he pulled out the third largest pair of clamps. She'd only worn them once, and they had been bearable on, but afterward, hadn't been quite so enjoyable for a day. He bent down and pulled out a long, thick plug, almost entirely twisted, a very nice shade of faintly glittery dark blue, and one she had never tried, from its drawer. "This is the other option, slut. Last chance, clamps or plug?" The redhead bit her lip, hesitating. Scorpius tossed them on the bed with his cuffs. "Decide now or you'll have both," he said in a tone that brooked no refusal.

"Clamps," she said. Scorpius smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say so, my slut." He bent and kissed her nipple then suckled it gently. "Arms up, my slut." Scorpius cuffed her, then attached first one manacle, threaded through the ceiling hook, then the other. Lily pulled instinctively, but there was only maybe six inches of give left in the manacles to go down. "Mmm, I fucking love seeing you like this," he rumbled, then slapped her pussy lightly. "And I really love fucking you like this, my slut." She felt herself getting impossibly wetter. He picked up one of the clamps, flicking her nipple. "Beg for it, my slut." She licked her lips and he teased her clit. "Such a good girl. You really want my cock don't you, slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master."

"And now beg for the clamps, my slut. Affirm."

"Yes, please, Master," she breathed. "Please will you put the clamps on?"

Scorpius flicked her nipple again and applied the first clamp. Lily hissed as it tugged the hard nub. "Breathe," he rumbled, and she did. "Good girl. Do you want the next one? You may affirm, my slut."

"Yes, Master." She grunted and hissed as he applied the second one. They weren't overly tight, but they were weighted heavily. The sharp burning pain only enflamed her arousal.

"Those nipples look perfect," Scorpius rumbled, palming her breasts. Lily sucked in her breath, letting it out on a moan as he tongued first one engorged nub, then another, and his fingers teased her pussy again. "Tell me you want to get fucked, my naughty slut," he rumbled touching her everywhere. She groaned as he teased her ass. "Tell me, my slut. Affirm."

"I want to get fucked, Master," she moaned, drawing her arms down, pulling the restraints taut, and arched into him as he climbed onto the bed with her. He tilted her head up.

"Tell me you want my cock, my slut," he growled, and she bit her lip, looking at him. He was so very strong and painfully handsome, and she swallowed thickly, waiting, her heart pounding, not just from arousal, but because she felt so completely, perfectly alive with him. His mouth quirked in the ghost of a smile. "Affirm, my love."

"I want your cock, Master." He slid into her and her eyes widened, hands moving to touch him instinctively, although the restraints held her back as his hands held her gently, mouth soft against her neck.

"I love you," he murmured, and slowly withdrew, then slammed back in, drawing a hoarse cry from her as the weights jolted on her clamps and he filled her.

Much later, Lily was still in her cuffs and collar, lying replete on her stomach in the rumpled bed, and looked over at Scorpius. "Are we still going to have naughty sex if we get old?" she asked softly. The blond chuckled.

"I hope so, darling. There used to be this old couple, well, I thought they were old at the time, but I was still young myself. They were probably fifties, maybe sixties, and they went out to the club every single night. The fellow, Bert, said they were making up for lost time. He always wore a three piece suit and a fedora, and his wife, I don't remember, but I think her name was Iris or something, was always made up like a pin-up girl. I want us to be like them." He looked over at her, smiling crookedly. "He's the one who taught me the anticipation makes it better."

"Smart guy," Lily murmured.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

"That's all until Friday. Assignments on my desk when you leave." Lily stuffed her book into her bag and withdrew her essay to hand in. When she slid it onto the desk, without looking at Ms. Ingles and thankfully not blushing, her professor said, "Miss O'Shea, a word in my office if you please." The redhead felt her mouth drop open, but followed the older woman into an office slightly larger than the average shoebox that was full of textbooks and papers and a tiny little desk and chair. "I noticed that today you sat in the far back of my class," Ms. Ingles said without hesitation. "Normally you sit nearer the front."

"Um," Lily mumbled, readjusting her bag feeling herself start to blush.

"I'd like to think, Miss O'Shea, that since we're both very much adults, any interaction we might have outside school will not have any bearing on how we interact at school."

Lily licked her lips and chanced a glance up, feeling her whole face go bright red. "It's kind of...awkward," she murmured.

"I agree, Miss O'Shea," Ms. Ingles said, then smiled a little. "But at school, you are the student and I am the professor. Outside, we're both just human beings." Lily blushed some more at that. "I'm not saying you have to sit front and center if you don't want to, Lily, but I expect the same of level of professionalism I treat you with to be extended back."

"No problem," Lily said, wishing she could either melt into a puddle or run away. "Um, is that-?"

"That's all, Miss O'Shea. And congratulations on your engagement." Lily smiled a little as her professor nodded at her ring.

"Oh, thanks."

"Your fiance is a lucky man. Make sure he knows the importance of your education as well, and try to keep late nights to a minimum."

The redhead was sure she was a lobster face when she left her professor's office and went out of the building. Her phone rang and she picked up, blowing out a deep breath. "Hello?"

"I can see your face from the parking lot," Scorpius murmured, and she glanced over in that direction as she walked, half smiling. "Why so embarrassed?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Awkward conversations with professors about seeing one another outside school. Very weird."

"Speaking of weird, I got a call today concerning you." Lily's brow furrowed. "I'll tell you in the car." Her stomach dropped at that and she hustled through the relatively deserted campus to the sexy black Jag.

"What's up?" she asked, sliding into the passenger seat, dropping her bag between her feet.

"Do you know a woman named Melanie Forrester?" Lily frowned.

"Uh, I don't think so," she murmured, even though the name sounded vaguely familiar. Scorpius dropped an official looking envelope into her lap. "What is this?"

"You've been requested to stop by the police station to talk to a homicide detective. That's a summons to appear before a judge to give sworn testimony to how you know Miss Forrester."

Lily frowned as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Really, a judge?"

"Saves them having to call you as a witness if they want your statement read in court," he murmured.

Lily nodded vaguely, wracking her memory to recall a Melanie Forrester. "But I don't know any Melanie Forrester," she murmured, then it hit her. Her eyes widened. "You don't mean Melly Michaels, do you?" It was the only person she could remember knowing named Melanie and Lily supposed it was possible she'd gotten married or something since she'd last known her.

Scorpius frowned. "Maybe. How do you know her?"

"We went to highschool together. We were friends, sort of. Rather, I was friends with people she was friends with. We didn't really ever hang out or anything. God, I haven't even seen her in ages! Well, minus the last time I visited my dad, anyway, but that was for like two minutes. I saw her at the convenience store around the corner when I was buying a snack after leaving my dad's place." Lily's eyes widened impossibly more. "Holy shit, back up, you said homicide detective! Oh my God, is she-?"

"Yes," Scorpius said quietly. Lily felt her heart pounding in her ears as the world tilted a little. "Head between your knees and breathe," he said firmly and she complied taking shaky breaths as the ringing in her ears slowly died down.

"Whoa," she said, sitting up.

"When you talk to the detective I'm going to be there with you. Don't answer any questions I tell you not to." Lily gulped. "Just a precaution, darling," he added in a murmur, putting a hand on her leg.

Lily was nervous when they got to the police station and after asking to speak to Detective Berman, she was directed to an elevator. The detective met them on the third floor. He was a little taller than Lily, soft in the middle, greying and wearing a rumpled olive brown suit. "Lily O'Shea? Chad Berman," he said shaking her hand. Lily nodded still a little in shock. "Thank you for coming to meet me. Just this way." He looked at Scorpius. "This will only be a moment. You can wait just there," he said, indicating a cluster of cast off chairs around a coffee table with ancient magazines.

"I think not," Scorpius said, smiling a little. "Scorpius Malfoy," he said extending his hand. "I'll be acting as Miss O'Shea's legal representative."

Berman frowned but shook the hand. "This is just an informal interview," he said, then glanced back at Lily. "She's not a suspect."

"Regardless, I'm going to be there." Berman scowled at him. "Shall we?" Scorpius said pleasantly.

Lily followed Berman back through a maze of cubicles to a room labeled Interrogation C. She gnawed her lip, sat where Berman indicated, and swallowed thickly. "How do you know Mrs. Melanie Forrester?" Lily gulped again and glanced at Scorpius.

"Um, well I knew her as Melly Michaels," she said. "We met in high school. We had mutual friends, but we weren't like super close or anything."

"When is the last time you spoke to Mrs. Forrester?" Berman asked.

Lily resisted biting her nails. "Um, I want to say the fifth of May, I don't remember the day exactly, but it was definitely early May, this year." Berman merely looked at her. "I was going to visit my dad, um, down near Fifth and Marlow Ave. After visiting with him I went to the corner store, Mad Max's Milk, to buy a drink and some of those Little Debbie brownies with the rainbow sprinkles, 'cause visiting my dad stresses me out and those little brownies are fucking amazing, sorry, pardon my language, and-"

"And you met up with Mrs. Forrester at this convenience store?"

Lily blinked. "No. Not on purpose. I bumped into her. She was buying cigarettes ahead of me and I asked if it was her. I hadn't seen her in years before that. We talked for a couple minutes, catching up and stuff, then she left and I bought my brownies. She, um, didn't mention she was married."

Lily glanced at Scorpius again, but he was solemn faced, eyeing the detective. She looked back at Berman. "What did you talk about?"

The redhead shrugged. "The usual. I talked about work and mentioned I was seeing a guy, she told me she was moving. I told her about moving out of my dad's place, that's why we didn't ever see each other since just after high school until then, 'cause I moved in with my mom and she lives in the suburbs with her new husband."

"Did you exchange phone numbers?"

"Yes. She said she'd call me after she finished moving and shit so we could get together for drinks or whatever." Lily felt a pang of sadness at those words.

"And you said she never mentioned a husband?" Berman murmured.

"Yes. I mean, she didn't mention it." Lily glanced at Scorpius again and he nodded very slightly. "I didn't ask. She sort of just went on about getting out of her shitty shithole apartment and how much it sucks moving. And I agreed with her, moving does suck."

"Did you notice a wedding ring?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"Did you see what car she was driving when she left?" Berman asked.

"No."

"Did she mention any of her own relationships?"

"No. Well, she mentioned, after I told her I was seeing someone, the best she'd gotten in a long while was a hot guy buying her a drink at a bar. But that's all."

"Did she mention which bar?"

"No."

Berman frowned a little. "And just out of curiosity, where were you the evening of May thirtieth of this year?"

"Don't answer that," Scorpius said blandly. "He's fishing and it's irrelevant."

Berman glared at him. Lily's mouth parted. "Do you recognize this man?" Berman asked after a moment, pulling out a photograph of a man, clearly a mugshot. Lily glanced at it and her brows went up.

"Holy sh-crap! Is this Donovan Forrester?" Her eyes went wide. "Oh shit, did Melly marry this guy?"

Berman frowned, taking the photo back. "How do you know Mr. Forrester?"

"Same as Melly, from high school. I didn't know him personally, but my friend dated him for a couple months. He was one of those gang banger types. I think he sold weed." She blanched a little. "I mean, I don't know that for sure, I didn't, and don't, smoke. But that was like five years ago."

"What else do you remember about Mr. Forrester?"

Lily licked her lips and shrugged. "Not much. I wasn't friends with him. He wore a lot of baggy shirts, mostly, and did those weird gang signs with his hands a lot. I dunno, my friend Ash, the one who dated him, was into that sort of thing I guess. Oh, and he wanted to be a rapper, but his rap name sucked. It was like Hard Timez or something, but he wasn't a very good rapper as I recall. Honestly, I never liked him. He sucked his teeth a lot."

"Just one last question, Miss O'Shea," Berman said. Lily breathed a sigh of relief this was almost over. "Why did your friend in high school stop dating Mr. Forrester?"

Lily frowned. "I think he was abusive. I don't know for sure, but this one time she showed up to school with a busted lip and they broke up not too long after that."

"Oh, I almost forgot, just one last thing," he said as Lily stood up. "Did Mrs. Forrester mention she was pregnant?"

Lily's mouth dropped open. "Definitely not." Scorpius shot the detective a dirty look.

"Thanks so much for taking the time to talk to me. I'll be in touch should anything else come up, Miss O'Shea." Berman showed them out, not even looking at Scorpius. Lily followed her fiance back to the elevator.

"Why doesn't he like you?" she murmured after the doors slid shut behind them.

Scorpius smirked. "I've probably made mockery of his police work in court. Or made him look like an ass on the stand." He pulled her closer. "Most cops don't like defense attorneys on principle, even the poor bastards from Legal Aide."

"Do you think Forrester killed Melly?" she murmured.

"It's probable." Lily shivered. Neither spoke until the elevator dinged to the penthouse. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Scorpius murmured after they got inside.

"No, you have work," she said automatically. "I'm good. I might go for a run, actually." Scorpius frowned very slightly, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Seriously, I just need to think. I'll just run to Potter's and get my head straight, do some painting, and you can either come get me there if you're done working or I'll run back."

Scorpius frowned fully but kissed her. "If you insist, darling."

Lily smiled. "I do. And if you pick me up, bring a meatball sub. I'm gonna change."

Scorpius went back to work and Lily, with her earbuds in and music cranked, jogged to Potter's. She left her music in as she went up the stairs after letting herself in, then, as the song changed, she heard a sharp cry of pain. She ripped her earbuds out and heard another yelp emanating from her mother and Potter's bedroom. For a second she wondered if a robber had broken in and was possibly attacking her mother, but then she heard, "Oh, Harry! Yes!"

Her face went bright red, she jammed her earbuds back in hastily and went into her room to paint and try to erase thoughts of what the hell her mother and stepfather might be up to. She got deep into the zone, working on her latest greeting card, a lighthouse, and as she painted the ocean, frothing and bubbling on rocks, she couldn't help but think of that Avery fellow's eyes. They'd been so deep, and for one traitorous moment, she wondered what it would've been like if she had dived into them.

She jumped when hands smoothed over her shoulders, and pulled out her earbuds as Scorpius kissed her neck. "You're very attractive when you paint, darling."

She smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'm all hunched and making weird faces," she replied, then stretched as he nipped her earlobe playfully then pulled back. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's painfully good, like the rest," he replied and she rolled her eyes. "Stop painting cards and paint real pictures and sell them instead."

Lily shook her head Scorpius had said the same at least a hundred times. "No, there's no guaranteed paycheck in that." The blond rolled his eyes now. "And I blew my Hallmark money on tuition and supplies for school, or will have by the time I'm done."

"You know I make six figures, right?" he asked, arching a brow then smirking. She frowned.

"It's not polite to boast. And yes, but I don't. I can pay my own way, though." The blond sighed. "Your mother already thinks I'm a gold digger. I'm not pouring fuel on that fire." She smiled as he frowned now. "Besides, I just have to outlive you and I can have  _all_  your money," she teased. "Now where's my meatball sub?"

"Waiting at Mama Mia's Pizza to be picked up. Let's go."

They got subs and ate in the restaurant. Lily barely made it through half of one before she was too full. "Why do I always get the big sub?" she sighed.

"So you can take the rest home." She laughed. "Are you sure you're okay after today?" he murmured after they got back into the car.

"The thing with Melly? It's sad, but I guess it happens, and I barely knew her. I hope they put Forrester in jail if he did kill her."

"Me too."

"As for hearing my mother and Potter possibly having bizarre kinky sex, I don't know. I only heard noises and shouting, but it's going to scar pretty deep still. That is just...no."

Scorpius laughed. "The corruption spreads."

When they got to the penthouse, Lily took a long hot shower that ended abruptly when Scorpius came in and proceeded to kiss her and fondle her until she was arching and panting, then carried her out pressing her back on the vanity. "Do you want to go out?" Scorpius murmured, kissing his way down her body before dropping to his knees.

"To your club?" she replied, then moaned as he tasted her wetness.

"Wherever you want, darling. I saw your newest fabric scrap. I want to see you in it." She smirked then moaned as his tongue swirled around her clit, and her hands slid into his hair. "I want to show you off and then take you home all for myself."

"I told you, Scorpius," she breathed as he tongue fucked her and she moaned. "It's not polite to bo- _OH_!-oast."

He suckled her clit and she gripped his hair. "I don't care. Do you want to come now and get ready to go out, or do you need more persuasion, my slut?"

Lily bit her lip, but greed won out. "Come now," she murmured and he grinned.

"Good choice, darling," he rumbled, and suckled and licked and nipped her to a swift completion. Lily wore her golden hoop clamps and her newest scrap of fabric, a little navy lace bodysuit. It was scandalous, and she felt too naked with literally only a triangle of lace and string over her ass and lower back, so she slid on her faded cutoffs from junior high that were tight and frayed and had been a staple for her sluttiest outfits in high school. They wouldn't button, so she zipped them as far as they would go and exited the bedroom. Scorpius was waiting in the living room, absently twirling his handcuffs and smirked at her shorts. "Darling," he murmured, then shook his head slightly. "You're making me feel like I'm taking advantage of you with those shorts."

Lily blushed. "Well, at least they're comfy. And you're a deviant, remember? You like taking advantage of me," she teased.

He eased aside one edge of her lacy bodysuit and teased a nipple, making her groan. "That I am. Turn around and bend over." She did and he spanked her ass. "Fuck, those are the kind of shorts that belong in a high school car wash, darling. Very naughty." Lily giggled.

"That's funny. I wore these to a car wash in high school once."

"Hopefully not with those shoes," he murmured. Lily glanced down at her silver platform stilettos.

"Definitely not with these shoes. I think I wore flip flops for the most part back then. Are we ready?" she asked. He was back in charcoal Armani, looking mouth-wateringly sexy and smelling even better to the redhead, and she felt her libido ramping up just looking at him. "I like this," she murmured, sidling up to him, smoothing a hand up a lapel. "Even if you won't wear the green tie with it."

"The black tie looks better."

"I'm going to buy you a red tie," she said, tugging him down by the tie to kiss him. "A red tie would look extra sexy with this suit."

He grinned and slapped her ass, making her yelp. "Good. Then I'll have another tie to use on you, my slut. Let's go."

When they got to the club Scorpius leashed her with his usual kiss, then lifted her left hand. "You're forgetting something," he murmured, and pulled her engagement ring, which she'd slipped off and left on top of her jewelry box, out of his breast pocket. She flashed him a look but he smiled and nipped at her lower lip. "Part of the boasting," he whispered, kissed her again, and they went in. Scorpius made for the bar, Lily against his side, and the redhead kept her eyes down. Once they got to the bar and Scorpius ordered Lily gasped, pressing up against him more firmly as someone slipped a finger under the hem of her shorts, teasing an ass cheek.

He glanced around, smirking. "Avery, I didn't think you frequented this club," Scorpius said. Lily turned her face into him, trying to control the blush.  _Please don't let Ms. Ingles be with him_.

"I generally don't. Too many panting dogs for my taste."

"And yet here you are," the blond replied. "With company to boot." Lily barely refrained from groaning. Avery grinned.

"Of course. I'd hate to be classed one of the panting dogs." Scorpius's drink arrived and Avery ordered his own, and one for the auburn haired woman standing just behind and to his left. "I spotted Blake coming in. He's got another new one."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "When doesn't he? The usual?"

Avery chuckled. "Indeed. Possibly younger and more sedated than the last."

"No taste," Scorpius mumbled.

Avery tugged at one of Lily's belt loops. "He invited us to join his table. You should bring the cupcake."

Lily prayed Scorpius would say no. "That sounds delightful," he replied and she bit her lip, lifting her face from his shoulder. He drew a finger over her cheek. "I'm sure you heard?" he said to Avery as the dark-haired man's drink arrived.

"Oh yes. Too amusing." Scorpius grinned as they moved off toward a large table near the back. "Where's Con?" Avery asked. "Normally that old dog is panting harder than the rest."

"He took his nibbles on vacation," Scorpius murmured. "He's probably on a yacht in the Mediterranean somewhere."

"Ah, if it isn't Scorpius and his morsel," Blake said when they sat down. Lily glanced at his lady friend under her lashes and barely resisted frowning. She was tiny and brunette, with nipple piercings linked by chain to what Lily hoped was a clamp on her clit, and looked wide-eyed and listless. Lily felt bad for the pretty little thing. She barely looked legal. Against her better judgement she snuck a glance, still under her lashes, at Avery's sub, her Art History professor, and saw the ghost of a smile.

"Pity she's not glowing," said a soft, horribly familiar voice. Lily gulped as Scorpius moved her before himself and bent her slowly over his lap.

"Ian," Scorpius said pleasantly. "The night of surprises. I would have thought you'd be taking advantage of more refined entertainments this evening. You're not often seen out of your shadows."

A dark brow arched, those flat black eyes betraying nothing. "Sometimes the more unruly haunts produce a diamond in the rough and even the best of us go slumming sometimes, do we not?"

Lily blushed a little as Scorpius tugged her shorts down her hips an inch then sat her in his lap. "Still trying to find a new one?"

"Always," Ian replied. "Give us a peek."

"No," Scorpius said, toying with the clasp at Lily's neck that held her bodysuit up and on. She blushed a little more.

"So very greedy and cruel. It's a wonder you have friends, Scorpius."

"Can you blame him?" Avery replied. Ian's dark gaze moved over Avery.

"I see you've moved on from the last one," Ian murmured. Blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "Patience never was your strong suit, Avery."

"Variety is the spice of life," Blake replied, then tugged on Lily's leash. "For most, anyway."

Scorpius arched a brow. "If that's the case, your taste buds must be dulled, Blake." The other blond snorted.

"And your sweet tooth will give you cavities some day, Scor."

Scorpius chuckled. "Let's hope so."

Blake tugged at his submissive and she moved to sit up on the table, then smacked a waitress hard across the ass. "Bring us a bottle of Cuervo." Scorpius rolled his eyes a little. "You going to give your morsel some slack, Scor, or is she just going to watch?"

Lily bristled slightly. Dark grey eyes slanted to Ian briefly. "Maybe," he said equably. "I've told you before, she's a lightweight. Can't hold her liquor."

"Even better," Avery said, then murmured something to his sub, who was sitting just to his right. "The young ones get wild."

Ian looked moderately bored, but as the bottle arrived, clicked his fingers and his two submissives both came forward. Scorpius lifted a brow at him and he grinned. "Yes, Scorpius, twins. And I've kept them identical." Lily gulped, trying not to feel nervous, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do, if anything. She'd never had tequila, but she'd heard it was potent stuff. And if it was like any other kind of liquor, she'd turn into a writhing slut after only a drink or two, she was certain.

"Just watch," Scorpius breathed into her ear, low enough that only she would hear. She glanced over as Blake laid his submissive back. Little shot glasses were placed over her breasts and mound, and one in her mouth, and Blake filled them up.

"Drink," Ian said softly to his subs, and, as one, they moved forward, climbing onto the table on all fours, then parted, each leaning over a breast. They lifted their shots, twined arms and downed them then moved across to the other's side, in perfect synchronism, and took the tiny brunette's nipples into their mouths, each tugging at a piercing, then slunk back to their Master.

Avery murmured something to his sub and Lily blushed, just a little, as her professor moved next. Coming from the side, she lifted a leg over the girl's face and straddled her, then leaned forward and picked up the shot glass on the tiny brunette's mound with her mouth, tossed her head and swallowed it back, replaced the shot glass and gave the girl a lick. Once she was back to Avery, Lily felt a surge of nerves.

"If you want it," Scorpius breathed, teasing the back of her bodysuit protruding from her shorts. The redhead licked her lips, took a deep breath and stood up, climbed onto the table, astride the little brunette, and leaned down, undoubtedly giving Blake a nice view of her ass, and, even as she blushed a little, took the shot glass from the girl's mouth, downed it and squinted against the molten burn as it went down, then bent her head and kissed the poor girl, gently suckling her lower lip and barely nipping at the upper one before pulling back and returning to Scorpius's lap. "Good girl," he said. Lily felt her heart pounding, the tequila burning in her stomach, and then she felt herself blushing, realizing she'd just done that in front of her Art fucking History teacher, and half a dozen other people.

"Is that why you won't let the morsel out to play, Scorpius?" Ian murmured. "Because she's so very hesitant?"

"I don't let her out to play with you because you wouldn't play nice, Ian. But, depending on company, she plays very well with others." Scorpius tangled a hand in her hair and turned her head gently toward himself. "Isn't that right, my slut?" Lily blushed a little more, her face feeling hot from the tequila.

"Ah, so you've taught her proper manners at last?"

Scorpius arched a brow. "Oh yes, awhile ago. It was laughably easy," he replied, and Ian smirked. Blake finished pouring round two.

"Shame. Drink," the black-eyed man murmured to his subs again, and they moved forward in tandem again, taking top and bottom this time. Ms. Ingles went next, and Lily, not wanting to be outdone, bucked up and took another. It burned twice as much on the way down.

By the time she sat back on Scorpius's lap Lily was starting to feel the first shot and shifted slightly. "No more for you," he murmured, exposing one of her breasts and flicking the hoop. She bit her lip.

"Come now, Scorpius. The morsel has proven she's a big girl." Ian leaned back, flicking his fingertips at his subs. "At ease." One of the twins leaned her elbows on the table casually, her sister leaning on her back.

Scorpius exposed the other breast and flicked her second clamp and she grunted. "Yes, but any more and she'll turn insatiable." Avery leaned forward.

"Then maybe you'll agree to letting her table," he said. Lily licked her lips and swallowed.

"Hmm," the blond murmured, teasing the waistband of her jeans shorts. "I don't know if Ian will play fair for that." The dark eyes almost glimmered. "And I'm certain you won't, Avery."

Lily shifted again, trying not to think about being the one lying there having women, one of which was her much older college professor, doing shots off of her. "No gamble, no gain, Scorpius," Avery said, grinning. "And we're all gentlemen here."

Blake tugged his submissive off the table. "Go on, Scor, put her up."

Lily heard the silent question as Scorpius tugged on her shorts, and she shifted her pelvis forward very slightly. "Very well," the blond said. "Stand, my slut." Lily stood and he bent her over, tugged her shorts off, and spanked her firmly. "Up you go, my slut." The redhead took a deep breath but climbed up and laid down, gulping a little, keeping her head turned toward Scorpius, even as Blake put shots on her. She tried to keep her breathing soft and even so as not to spill the little shot glasses balanced on her breasts, certain her face was red. Blake turned her head roughly forward and she closed her eyes, and opened her mouth as a shot glass was put into it.

"Eyes open, my slut," she heard Scorpius rumble and blinked them open. She tried to keep staring up, but it was impossible when the twins, with their dark brown identical eyes and smooth, creamy coffee skin swam into her vision, drank, and then both covered her nipples with their mouths, biting and tugging her clamps. She whimpered a little through the shot glass and they pulled back. And then, to her complete mortification, her Art History professor was astride her, taking the shot glass out of her mouth with her own, a teasing smile that would make any and all future eye contact impossible in her mossy green gaze, then kissed her full on the mouth. Lily sucked in a breath, barely feeling Blake's sub drink and taste her.

The redhead tried to breathe and resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands. "I want to know where that comes from," Ian said softly, looking hungrily at her flaming cheeks.

"Another round?" Blake murmured, already setting Lily up. She licked her lips and took a deep breath, trying not be or feel weirded out.  _It can't get any worse_. This time Miss Ingles went first. And Lily was pretty positive her face was going to burst into flame at any moment as her professor straddled her again, facing the other way now, and rolled her lean, toned body over Lily's, took the shot off her mound, and flicked her clit suggestively with her tongue.

"Mortification is better than good on you, morsel," Ian murmured, leaning forward as his twin subs took their drinks. Lily tried to calm her face but after her two shots of tequila, she had a feeling it might be stuck that way for awhile. And then Blake's sub, her eyes clearing as she looked down at Lily briefly, winked and took her shot, then kissed her softly.

"Down you come, my slut," Scorpius murmured, giving her leash a tug and she went back to him, following his lead to face him. He smirked down at her, tilting her head up and she looked back trying to smother her smirk. His eyes seemed to say,  _You're naughty_. She agreed. He brushed a thumb over her lips. "Put yours up, Avery," Scorpius said without looking up. Lily bit her lip. "And Ian can drool over my morsel and her flaming cheeks a little more."

"Such cruelty," Ian chuckled. "I fear I may be a bad influence."

"Speaking of bad influences," Blake said as Ms. Ingles laid out and he poured the drinks, "a little birdie told me Albus came to visit you Ian." His blue eyes slanted to Scorpius, whose face gave away none of his surprise.

"Maybe," Ian said blandly. He glanced at Lily. "It seems since Scorpius is out, I'm to be the next best source of information trading." He reached out and tugged one of Lily's clamps roughly. "Maybe not so bad for business, eh, morsel?"

Scorpius urged her up to take the first round and Lily, feeling a little tipsy now, didn't hesitate as she climbed over her professor and may have smirked, just a tiny bit, at her as she took the shot glass from her mouth, drank it down, swallowing the burning shudder, and bent to kiss the older woman, biting her lower lip and tugging before releasing it as she pulled away. "Almost makes you want to be there Friday, doesn't it, Scorpius?" Avery murmured, smirking. Scorpius smiled slightly as Lily settled back on his thigh, her face still red, and groaned when he pulled her clamps. He tugged her back by the collar, keeping a hand at her lower back so she arched.

"Almost. It promises to be better than what I have planned, anyway."

Ian's eyes narrowed and he sipped his own drink. "Give me the eyes, Scorpius, and you can hear what Albus asked me for."

The blond barely refrained from sighing. "I'm certain I could find out without the trouble."

"But if I know you, you'll pay for the convenience of having the truth, not what Albus might choose to tell you." Ian grinned as his subs came back to him with a firm tug on their single leash, they both sat on his lap, one on either leg, he turned their faces aside.

Scorpius shrugged. "He knows I can tell when he's lying." Ian's eyes glimmered. "Fuck you, Ian."

"You'd break, Scorpius. Go on, then."

Scorpius said into Lily's ear, very low, "Make your mind blank." The redhead tried to understand what he meant after the tequila shots and focus on doing something she wasn't even sure she could do. "Eyes up, my slut," he said in his regular speaking tone, though in the low, commanding bedroom voice, and tugged at her collar.

Lily looked up into Ian's inky black eyes and he leaned forward slightly, his own gaze narrowing slightly, then he half smiled, but it was more like an impression of it, because there was no emotion in it. "That's not very nice," he murmured in a deadly voice, and Lily felt her skin crawl a little. "Ah, much better. Not what I wanted, but it'll have to do, I suppose."

"Eyes down, my slut," Scorpius murmured. "So?"

"He wanted to know who wrote my contract," Ian said, and smirked. "I told him it was strictly confidential, but he offered a most delightful tidbit, so I said it was someone he knew."

Scorpius frowned. "What tidbit?" he asked. Ian shrugged, but his gaze flicked to Lily. The redhead was peeking under her lashes at her professor and Blake's sub, the former of which had the latter in her lap. Scorpius, feeling her attention wavering, tugged her chain. "Ah, never mind, I'm sure I can guess."

"He might come looking for a similar deal," Ian murmured, then lifted his glass as if in a toast, and Scorpius nodded, taking a drink of his whiskey.

Scorpius looked round as Avery leaned over and tugged Lily's chain, murmuring, "I can see you peeking, cupcake." Lily dropped her eyes lower, biting her lip guiltily. She gasped as Scorpius turned her head to look at her then frowned. "No harm done, Scorpius. Curiosity only kills kitties."

The blond ignored him, stood Lily up, and then bent her over the table purposefully, one hand holding her leash taut, the other smoothing over her ass. "She knows better. Don't you, slut? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she said softly.

His hand cracked over one ass cheek. "Ask for another, slut. Or, because you're so very good at it, my slut, how about you beg for it. Affirm."

"Please, Master," she breathed, feeling her face go red again.

He spanked her other cheek harder. "Again, my slut. Affirm."

"Please, Master," she said in a gravelly voice, and so it continued for ten spanks, each increasingly harder, until her ass was dark red and she screamed on the last one.

"Have you had enough?" Scorpius growled. Lily gulped, waiting. "Affirm, slut."

"Yes, Master," she moaned.

"Next time you'll get fifty, and I'll paddle you. Am I making myself crystal clear?" Lily licked her lips, because despite her red face and the hot, burning ache on her ass, she was wet and horny beyond all belief. "You may affirm, my slut."

"Yes, Master," she murmured, and he tugged her back into his lap.

"And there will now be no chance of coming until we get home," he added in a whispered aside against her ear. She licked her lips and whimpered a tiny bit. "Which should be the perfect punishment in your current state." It was.

They left a grueling hour and a half later. She had one more tequila shot, which only worsened her predicament, but then Scorpius cut her off. She stumbled a little in her shoes on the way to the car. Once she was seated, she closed her eyes, but the car started spinning, so she opened them again. "I'm drunk," she said as Scorpius slid behind the wheel and glanced at her.

"I noticed. It's equally amusing and disconcerting."

"And I'm horny, but I might be too intoxicated for that." She giggled. "I was  _bad_  tonight."

"Yes, you were. Now be good on the ride home." Lily giggled again.

"You've never done that in public before, have you?" she murmured. "With me, I mean." She tried to bite back the giggle. "Punished me for being naughty. It was hot, I liked it."

"Not as I recall." He glanced at her as they got caught in traffic. "Although I've been tempted."

"It was kind of really hot," she murmured, glancing at him, smirking, then bit her lip to contain another giggle. "My ass hurts, but it's only in the good way now," she added, and tossed her hair. Scorpius glanced back at the snail's pace traffic, then realized they were coming up to a police check, often placed strategically to catch drunk drivers, especially in the summertime. The blond wasn't worried, personally. He knew he was under the limit, and he could himself procure impeccable manners when associating with law enforcement on a street level. Lily, on the other hand, was tanked. She at least had her seatbelt on. "Why is this taking fifty seven years?" Lily said, head dropping back. "Ugh."

"We're approaching one of those safety blitzes to apprehend drunk drivers," Scorpius said, frowning as he glanced at her. She looked as tanked as she was, and definitely like a slut in her skimpy lace and jean shorts. The engagement ring would help though.

"Uh oh, can I get arrested for being drunk while you're driving?" she asked, wide-eyed. "I can't wear this to jail!"

"Just act calm." Scorpius could see her start to freak out. "Breathe," he murmured, even as the car ahead of them talked to an officer. "You're not going to get arrested if you're calm and polite. And let me talk." She nodded.

They pulled up to a pair of officers and Scorpius rolled down his window. A seasoned guy at the driver's side, a rookie at the passenger door. Flashlights shined in and Lily squinted a little. "Evening," the cop said.

"Evening," Scorpius said politely. "Nice night for it."

"It is. You been drinking tonight?"

"Yes," Scorpius admitted. "One whiskey, probably around seven thirty, finished it maybe an hour ago."

The cop sniffed, shifting his flashlight to Lily who licked her lips nervously and looked down. "She been drinking?"

"Yes," Scorpius said. The cop raised a salt and pepper eyebrow as if to say, 'You seen what she's wearing?' and Scorpius smiled a little. "My fiancee was celebrating this evening," he said.

Scorpius saw the flashlight tilt and the ring sparkled. "Do you have any ID ma'am?"

Lily glanced up. "Um, no." She shrugged, even though she couldn't see anything except flashlight beam. "I didn't bring a purse."

"How much you had to drink?" the cop asked her, and she bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"Probably too much. I can't hold my liquor." She did giggle, a tiny chortle, at that, but sobered herself again quickly, at least for the most part.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty one. Actually I'm almost twenty two," she said. "Do you need to run my name through your cop car computer thing or d'you still radio shit in? Oh, shit, I'm sorry, am I supposed to call you sir?"

The cop frowned at Scorpius and he made the 'yes, I'm taking her right home now' face.

"Get her home," the cop murmured.

"I will. Have a good evening, Officer."

Lily was glancing out the window at the younger cop. His eyes were wide and then she remembered what she was wearing and flashed him a tiny smile before Scorpius pulled away. "That was close. Could you imagine that cop's face if he put me in cuffs and I got turned on?" she murmured. "The young one was staring at my boobs I think, but he wasn't bad looking."

"Slut. You probably didn't mind at all, did you?"

She grinned. "Nope. Hey, I feel less drunk. Can we have sex when we get home? Like really hot sex right up against the front door?" Scorpius smirked at the gleam in her wide eyes. She licked her lips, clearly picturing it in her mind and groaned. "Yeah, that's happening," she said, eyes glazed.

"You can have that if you strip naked right now," he rumbled, and she grinned, quickly complying. "Look at you, slut. Naked and ready for it right now."

She grinned, then smoothed a hand over the very top of his thigh. "If you weren't driving, I'd come get it right now," she rumbled. Scorpius kept his word, and although she had been thinking the inside of the door, she wasn't complaining as he fucked her against the front door to his condo.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily groaned, head pounding, when she heard Scorpius's alarm go off the next morning. "Go back to sleep," he breathed to her, kissing her neck before rolling away. She closed her eyes and resurfaced when someone stroked her face and kissed her softly. "I love you," Scorpius murmured, then moved back, but she reached for him blindly. Her eyes opened when she caught his shirt.

"I want a real kiss," she said groggily and he smirked, cupped her face, and kissed her properly.

"Go back to sleep, darling."

"I love you," she groaned and then Lily rolled over, but her head was pounding and her mouth was dry, and if she got up for water and Advil she would be up. The redhead groaned in agony, and as she vowed never to drink again, she went into the bathroom. She didn't have class until two, which she was thankful for, and it was Colour Theory and easy.

When she got to class and slouched into her seat, Lily still felt tired, but after coffee, an hour long shower, and breakfast, she'd felt recovered from her hangover. "Have you heard about Ms. Ingles?" asked the girl sitting to Lily's right. The redhead was pretty sure her name was Kelly. They talked, occasionally, although Lily didn't go out of her way to initiate conversation.

"No," Lily said, hoping to God she wasn't blushing, although she was pretty sure her cheeks went pink.

"She came in today, my friend is in her last year and she had her today for Egyptian Painting Evolution, and she's got this scarf on. Not like for winter, a pretty scarf my friend said, but still, in this weather? And anyway, she moved the scarf and my friend was positive she's got some kind of either major hickey or a bruise. Like, right there on her neck."

Lily felt her mouth fall open and although memories of the previous night flashed, she squashed them. "Maybe she's just into like, kinky weird sex or something," Lily said, trying to sound offhand. Kelly's eyes widened. "I'm just saying, it's the quiet ones, right? And she's so stuffy, right? I dunno. That's the vibe I get."

Kelly sat back a bit at that. "Huh. Gross."

"Totally," Lily agreed, but she couldn't meet Kelly's eyes.

"I mean, not, like, in general," Kelly said after a moment. "Kinky sex is, y'know, whatever. Everyone has their thing, right? Just not for old people."

"Yeah," Lily said, trying hard not to blush.

"Ugh, I can't wait for the weekend," Kelly sighed. "I met this super hot guy, and he's gonna take me out. It's gonna be awesome."

"Congrats, I hope he's as nice as he is hot." Kelly laughed.

"Me too, but even if he's not, I can handle just the hotness for awhile at least. Speaking of which, you never talk about your fiance," the blonde woman said, pointing to Lily's ring.

"Oh, well, I-"

The professor came in then, and they resumed the discussion they'd had last time on the finer points of human perception of the green colour spectrum. An hour later, class was dismissed and they had homework assignments. Favourite colours, the subtleties of them from similar colours and, most of all the perception of them to the human eye, to be given in a four page essay.

"So?" Kelly said as Lily packed up.

"So…?"

Kelly rolled her blue-green eyes. "So why don't you ever talk about your fiance?" The girl shrugged. "I mean if you really don't want to talk about it, that's cool."

"No," Lily said, hoping she hadn't offended the girl. "I mean, I'm not opposed to it. What d'you want to know?"

Kelly rolled her eyes again as they exited the class, heading to the coffee bar. "Is he hot? Is he rich? What kind of car does he drive? What does he do? What does he look like? Do you love him?"

Lily almost laughed at the order of the questions. She ordered her grande skim latte, Kelly got double whip mocha, and as they waited, Lily answered the questions as they'd been asked. "Um, he's really hot, he's pretty rich, I don't know what kind of car he has, but I think it's a Jaguar. It's sexy and black and really comfortable."  _Even to have sex in_. "He's a lawyer, and he's tall, and blond,  _really_  good body, but not scary huge or built. He's very...hard." She blushed a bit at that. "And, um, yeah. I do love him." She smiled as she said that, and their coffees arrived. "Oh, and his face is really symmetrical, and he makes great expressions for drawing."

Kelly laughed. "Lucky," she sighed. "I bet he's good in bed, too." Lily blushed and choked a little on her latte.

"Um, yeah," she said blushing. "But hey, super hot guy date on the weekend. And now that today is over, you only have Friday."

Kelly perked up a bit at that. "Totally. Is your man picking you up? I want to see the hotness."

Lily bit her lip then shrugged. "He is." She glanced at her watch. "But it's not three-thirty yet, so-" Her phone rang. She smirked at the caller ID. "Hey, speak of the devil."

"Where are you?" Scorpius murmured. "I just endured a phone call from my mother about wedding invitations."

"I'm on my way. I'm bringing someone to meet you."

"As long as it isn't any of our female relations wanting to talk wedding things at me, which is strictly your department, darling, that sounds delightful."

"See you." She hung up and walked with Kelly to the car while talking about class and their favourite colours. Kelly, being much shorter than Lily, didn't spot the tall blond leaning against the driver's side of his car until Lily pointed him out. "That's him." She waved and smiled.

Kelly's eyes went wide. "Damn, girl. He  _is_  hot. Even if he's in a suit."

Lily grinned. "He looks even better naked, I swear, but you'll just have to take my word for that." Scorpius pushed off the car as Lily approached, half smiling, and kissed her more tamely than usual. "Scorpius, this is Kelly. She sits next to me for Colour Theory 101. Kelly, this is Scorpius, the elusive fiance."

Scorpius shook her hand and smiled charmingly. "Pleasure."

"Me too," Kelly said breathily, then blinked. "You look familiar."

The blond's smile turned into a smirk. "I get that a lot." He glanced at Lily. "Are you ready to go, darling?"

"Yes," Lily said. "You have to tell me next week how your date went!" she said to Kelly, who waved, pulling out keys and moving to her own car. Once they were pulling out of the parking lot, Lily noticed Scorpius was still smirking.

"What?" she asked. The blond shook his head. Lily frowned. "No, what?"

"If I were still teaching, and single, I'd take your friend on. She has potential."

Lily's eyes went wide. "How do you know?"

Scorpius shrugged. "You can tell sometimes," he said elusively, then grinned at her. "But I can also guarantee she's not to my taste."

Lily frowned. "Is that another one of those things you can just tell?"

"Yes. She's better suited to someone like Albus, actually. And she's a blonde, which is a plus, because he likes blondes."

"So why doesn't he just-?"

"He hasn't the patience for it, at least not if she's new. Too hot headed, too." Scorpius glanced at her, dark grey eyes stripping her t-shirt and shorts, then back to her eyes. "Then again, maybe he'll buck up and learn for himself now that I'm out."

"Hmm," Lily said, frowning at the reminder.

"You're the matchmaker, darling. If her date goes bad, give her Al's number." He smirked. "And if that doesn't work, you can bash the crap out of him with her after. Although I think if Albus could get her to bed things might work out."

The redhead rolled her eyes as they pulled into his parking space. "That sounds terrible," she said.

"Heavy emphasis on the if. He's a cocky son of a really nice lady."

Lily frowned at that. She'd never put much thought into Potter's first wife. She didn't even know if she'd seen a picture of her.  _Weird_. "She died, right?"

Scorpius hesitated. "Yes. That's what I hear." She slanted him a look but shrugged. "You need to call my mother back." Lily snorted, brows lifting as they got inside properly.

"Yeah, definitely not happening." She glared. "And don't you dare give her my number!"

"I may have already done so, darling." Lily's eyes shot daggers.

"That's mean. You know I don't want to have a wedding right now." Scorpius didn't say anything, but a blond brow arched slowly. "And you know what I mean," she said. "If we elope, I'll get married tomorrow," she said, and folded her arms. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're devious, Lily. That might be blackmail."

"Is it working?" she murmured, looking hopeful.

"Not yet. Ask me a month before the actual event."

Lily frowned hugely at that. "I don't want an event!"

Scorpius shrugged. "Then you should probably call my mother and tell her."

"So not fair. Why do some people get nice mother in laws? Why don't I get to be one of those people?"

Scorpius sighed. "It's the downside to being stuck with someone rich and handsome with a very symmetrical face. We're all sons of bitches."

"There is that. Your face is very nice," she murmured. "Are you going back to work?"

"No," Scorpius said loosening his tie and pulling it off. He grasped her hands, slipped the tie over her wrists and tightened it, holding both ends firmly, then lifted her arms over her head. "Now I'd like a proper greeting." The redhead smiled and pressed herself against him.

"If you give me a little more slack, Master, I could give you a very thorough greeting," she breathed, and licked her lips. He bent and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth like it was his right, and she groaned. "That's not exactly what I had in mind," she murmured when he pulled back after several heated moments, and smirked a little. "I was sort of picturing me on my knees."

"Not yet, my naughty slut." He released her. "Go to the playroom, slut, get undressed and wait on the bed for me. Hands and knees, my slut. Go now." He spanked her and she went, biting her lip, wondering what he had in store for her.

When she heard the door close, her breathing hitched. When she heard him move to the dresser, she was excited. When he only opened one drawer, Lily was curious. She jumped when she felt his mouth against her wetness, his hands spreading her. "Mmm," she moaned softly.

"So wet for me. Always." Lily grinned despite herself, and groaned as his tongue teased her clit briefly, then he moved away and she grunted in suppressed frustration as he affixed her collar. "On your back, my slut." She complied and felt something pressing against her entrance and groaned again, and then moaned, loudly, when she realized what he had taken from the dresser. She bit her lip but whimpered, even as the dildo slid deeper, the soft spikes grating deliciously and she felt the tip of the secondary part pressing against her ass. "Tell me what you want, my delicious slut, and you can have it," Scorpius murmured and Lily moaned even louder as he teased it against her. "I already know what you want," Scorpius continued in that delicious fuck-me-slowly bedroom voice. "You want it all, don't you, my slut?" She moaned, arching as he pushed the dildo forward, into her ass, and then moaned again, much louder, as it started vibrating. Her control wavered, but then it stopped vibrating.

"Ah!" she gasped, pushing down instinctively, impaling herself onto the dildo again. Scorpius smirked at her when her eyes lifted to him and she felt herself melt as the vibrating returned for a few glorious seconds. "Mmm," she whimpered, pushing down into the toy further, taking it all the way, groaning at the intrusion into her ass, but the soft spikes tickled her clit and she licked her lips and looked down at him again as he rocked the toy inside her.

"Just as I thought," Scorpius said smoothly, easing the toy out and sliding it torturously slow back in. "But if I know you, my slut, you want even more, don't you? Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she breathed, and moaned sharply as the vibrating started again and her fiance fucked her slow and teasing with the dildo until she was panting and moaning and her control was in tatters.

"Do you want to come?" Scorpius rumbled, then shut the vibrating off and Lily cried out in frustration. "Mmm, you were probably closer than I even thought." His wrist shifted and the dildo tilted as he tasted her clit, suckling temptingly for far too short a time. "You're so wet for me, slut." He licked her again, sliding the toy out fast and pressing hard back in, and Lily cried out, barely hanging on. "Say you want to come for me, my naughty girl. Affirm."

"I want to come for you Master," she breathed, and shouted her pleasure as the vibrating resumed, the dildo still fucking her roughly, and she cried out.

In the moment she felt the last of her control slip away, Scorpius growled, "Come for me, Lily," and she did. Hard and long and thoroughly perfectly, moaning as Scorpius didn't cease in his ministrations with the vibrating double penetration, and she groaned. "Again, come again, my slut."

Lily whimpered, but then his wrist shifted again, the vibrating pressing up hard against her g-spot, and she moaned his name as she came again, almost as hard, lost in the shuddering bliss as she trembled and arched. And even as she came down, the redhead whimpered because Scorpius was still fucking her with the toy, pushing her into the best kind of agony. Her chest was heaving, she could hardly catch her breath, and she cried out as her body started to succumb again. "Master," she begged, looking down at him.

"Fuck yes, darling, one more," Scorpius growled, then the next thing she knew she was moaning and writhing uncontrollably, completely lost in sensation, and she barely registered that the toy was removed and Scorpius filled her in it's stead. "Yes, my slut, beg for it."

"Please, please, please," she moaned, gasping, clinging to his solid warmth as he loved her harder and impossibly faster. "Yes, oh yes,  _yes, please_!" She made a sharp, high whimper of pure want. " _Yes, Master, please_!"

"Yes, my love, come for me." She was pushed over the brink again, myriad colours bursting behind her eyelids and she held onto Scorpius, the one real thing in the world, his hard, solid warmth the single tether to reality. He was her anchor, and even as the last of the aftershocks trembled and faded, she held him.

"I love you," she breathed, smoothing her hands over the handsome planes of his face, through his hair, down the back of his neck, his shoulders, and chest, and throat. She wanted to touch all of him at once. "That's not even enough," she murmured, opening her eyes and looking at him, legs still clasped around him. "It's so much more than that, it's everything,  _you're_  everything," she breathed. His mouth brushed hers as she exhaled and when she sucked in another breath she could taste the warmth of it from his mouth. "God, I really fucking love you."

Scorpius rolled them, cradling her against himself. "Good," he said huskily. "Because I plan on loving you that way until I die."

"You better," she murmured, but smiled, snuggling into him, then felt her stomach rumble.

"Was that your stomach?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes." She didn't even have to look up to know he would be frowning. "And before you ask if I ate lunch, I had an apple and a granola bar. And a late breakfast."

"You eat like a bird," Scorpius sighed, smoothing her hair.

"Not so much anymore," she said, sitting up. "Besides, it's not my fault I have a fiance who's insatiable and lures me into sex any almost every opportunity," she teased, falling forward onto her hands and lifting up onto her knees over him. "Which I suppose I should be thankful for, or else I'd get fat. We've had pizza three times this week."

Scorpius spanked her. "Darling, as far as I can tell, a few extra pounds on you wouldn't be a bad thing. Especially if they land on this hot ass."

Lily grinned. "It's actually the boobs that get it most," she whispered, then kissed him. "But I  _am_  starving now. Let's eat."

They got up and Lily wandered into the kitchen. "Darling, eat real food."

"We don't have cereal," she murmured. Dark grey eyes rolled. "And cereal is real food. Breakfast for dinner. The meal of champions, didn't you know."

"Then go get dressed and we'll go for real food. In a real restaurant with waiters and legitimate forms of protein."

Lily snorted, wrote cereal on the magnetic grocery list on the fridge, which she had been shocked to find Scorpius never used, claiming he 'had a running list that could be supplemented' in his mind, but moved toward the bedroom to shower. "Should I dress fancy?" she asked a half hour later, her hair blow dried and somewhat tamed with a half dozen handfuls of mousse and a curling iron, clad in a new banana yellow thong and well-loved black Louboutin pumps.

"Dress however you like, darling," Scorpius murmured. She frowned.

"Well are we going somewhere fancy?"

Scorpius came up behind her. "Do you want to go somewhere fancy?"

The redhead leaned back against him. "Not really. Are you wearing a suit?"

"Probably."

"You should let me dress you," she murmured, selecting a plum purple dress in soft, floaty silk chiffon with an asymmetrical hem.

"No. I'm not your personal Ken doll, darling." She smirked. "And knowing you, I'd look like a hipster or something." Lily laughed, even as she rolled her eyes and slipped the dress on. Scorpius smoothed the straps up over her shoulders, then kissed one. "Or I'd be in a purple suit looking like a pimp."

Lily shook her head. "No, I'd have you in jeans, a t-shirt, preferably not black, and a leather jacket." Scorpius shrugged.

"That's not so bad, then."

"Except your jeans would be all snug and sexy and you'd have to let me style your hair, too," Lily murmured, pulling open a drawer that had a jumble of smaller purses. "Do you know where my lemon bag went?"

"Probably in the living room, Lily." She frowned. "I've told you, put your things back, or stop telling the housekeeper not to."

The redhead sighed. Scorpius's housekeeper, bless her, had tried many times to help unobtrusively organize Lily's things, but the redhead was used to looking for things where she'd left them. So when they were put away, her temper would get away from her when they weren't where she left them. It was also the reason she painted at her mother and Potter's house still. She reveled in that organized chaos. "No, I like to know where my stuff is."

Scorpius grinned. "Except you still can't find anything half the time, Lily," he murmured. "Wear the necklace." He kissed her cheek, zipped her up, and moved to get dressed.

Lily wore the necklace, picked a different purse, and smirked when she saw Scorpius in dark blue Calvin Klein, no tie, and a white shirt unbuttoned at the throat. She frowned as he reached for his ties after buckling his belt. "No tie. And leave that button," she murmured. Scorpius glanced up.

"I'll feel so very casual," he replied. She moved toward him.

"You look sexy." She teased his blond hair that fell, still slightly damp from the shower, across his forehead.

"I need a haircut." The redhead frowned massively.

"No, no haircut. Maybe a tiny trim, but this length is perfect." She smiled, pressing against him. "I like when you're on top and it's all hot and sexy and your hair falls into your eyes while you're fucking me."

Scorpius grinned. "That's how I know I need a haircut. Besides, I have to be all professional for work."

Lily pouted. "Fine."

"And you still need to call my mother. And yes, I will bother you until you do it. I'm not equipped to handle questions about wedding invitations, and I mostly don't care if it's cream or ivory or what card thickness, or even if we should do the traditional matte because glossy is so tacky."

Lily glared. "So not fair. I'm going to be mean to her, then."

The blond shrugged, then kissed her. "She'll probably deserve it."

"And since you don't care, we're going to do this my way." Scorpius grinned widely. "What?"

"So we are doing this, then? Or rather, you're doing this and I'm just wearing what you tell me to wear and showing up at the predetermined place at the predetermined time? We're having a wedding?"

The redhead sighed. "I'm just going to get crazy if I try to fight it. But we're not getting married for awhile yet. Like a year, maybe."

Scorpius arched his brows. "Is that how long it takes to plan a wedding?"

"That's how long I'll probably need to plan a wedding," Lily clarified. "I'm serious, this shit's gonna be my way or the highway. If I have to have an event, it's gonna be what I want. Although the offer of elopement still stands."

"Not tempting enough yet, darling. And so long as you wear that short dress and don't make me write and recite my own vows, I'll be ecstatic."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Deal."

She called her future mother in law on Saturday, after a long run and hot shower then dawdling and doodling before picking up her phone to call at last when Scorpius pointedly said he was going to the gym downstairs so he wouldn't have to overhear wedding planning. Astoria answered on the second ring. "I do hope you're calling about the invitations. I've had some lovely things mocked up. They're all very tasteful, of course. You just have to set the date."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Lily said firmly. "I already know what I want, so you don't have to worry about it. As for the date, I'm not sure, still. Not for awhile. But feel free to send me whatever guest list you have already, if you want."

"Well in a few months we could-"

"No, no, Mrs. M. I meant like a year from now." There was silence, so Lily forged on. "And I'm going to plan my own wedding, and you can either smile and pretend you're cool, or you can just boycott it altogether. Okay?"

"Of course," Astoria said finally with an attempt at her usual elegant disdain. "I'm sure your artist's eye will make for a...colourful celebration."

"You bet," Lily replied. "Oh, and I want to pick your dress. I promise it will be nice."

"Lily," she said, tone glacial, "I would first inform you that I have never allowed myself to be dressed as a grown woman, and despite your wiles working on my son, I see no conceivable way of that happening now, even if you were destined to be the Queen of England." The redhead smiled at the iron tone that brooked no refusal. Lily imagined Astoria always got what she wanted with that voice.

"Well there's a first time for everything, right? Just try the dress on when I find it, and if you hate it, I'll never make another peep about anything you ever wear, even if I hate it."  _Or you look ugly._

"You'll be wasting your time, and I highly doubt you'll be discerning enough for my taste, but if you insist, I suppose I can't stop you picking something out. It is, after all, your day. Even if my son is paying for it." Back to cool and insulting.

Lily grit her teeth. "Ask him if he thinks the trade-off is worth it. I mean, you saw the bondange porn, right? Anyway, I gotta go, I'll holler if I need you for anything wedding related. Bye." She didn't wait for a response before hanging up. She breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't ring immediately after for a bitching out.

She got up to get shoes and thought about walking to the nearest convenience store and buying a couple Little Debbies after dealing with her monster in law, and then her phone rang, freezing her. The display told her it was, thankfully, not Astoria, but Alexia. Lily frowned. "Hey, what's up? I thought you were in the middle of the Mediterranean on a yacht or whatever."

"I was. I came back early."

Lily frowned a little. She noticed, first and foremost, Alexia sounded upset. And secondly, that she had very pointedly said I, not we as Lily would've expected. "If it's not my business you can tell me off, but is everything okay?" she murmured.

Alexia made a noise that might have been amusement but sounded more like despair to Lily. "I've been better. I just…" She seemed to be debating whether or not to tell Lily. "I'll be fine." The redhead frowned some more.

"Are you sure? You sound funny," Lily pushed.

"I don't…" She sighed heavily. "Constantine and I had a disagreement. A big one. I may have very foolishly ended things completely for us. That's why I came back early."

"Oh shit," Lily murmured. "Are you at home yet? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I am home, but I need some time I think." Lily shifted. "But let's do lunch tomorrow."

"You got it," Lily said, just as she heard the front door opening. "Sushi at noon good?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, I'll see you then. Call me if you need anything. Seriously."

"I will. Thank you, Lily." The redhead frowned a little as she disconnected.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that wasn't my mother," Scorpius said, leaning over the back of the couch.

"No, she was relatively easy to tame." Blond brows lifted in shock and she smiled a little. "I just told her I was doing it, she was going to sit back and play nice or she could pretty much fuck off entirely. That was Alexia."

Scorpius frowned a little. "Hmm, normally I'd ask what you talked about, but I think I know and I'd like to keep my deniability." Lily's brows pulled together at that. "I got a call from Con halfway through my workout. He's pissed and wanted to know if I'd heard from Alexia."

Lily shrugged. "It's probably his fault. I think Alexia's actually done with him, unless he can man up, of course."

Scorpius pursed his mouth a little, then leaned down, his lips almost touching hers. "And you're not going to meddle, right?"

"Me?" she murmured. "I don't meddle. I might try to be persuasive on occasion, but why on earth would I meddle? I think those two are great together, but I can't make them realize it."

"Good," Scorpius murmured, and kissed her.

"I'm going to do some homework and then maybe go paint for a bit. I'm almost done the lighthouse and I still have that arrangement of Calla lilies to start on, so I have to talk to my florist. If that guy jerks me around one more time I'm going to call the city and tell them he's selling chickens out of the back."

"You're feisty today. I may have to swing by the office later. There's a courier delivery expected and I want to make sure the prosecutor's office isn't slowing their shit up on purpose. Not that it would be the first time."

Scorpius dropped her off at the florist near her mother and Potter's house and Lily pushed into the little shop, the overwhelming smell of vegetation assaulting her. The owner's daughter glanced up at her with a smile. "Hello, how can-?"

"I need to talk to Mr. Chin himself." The girl's face went serious and she glanced toward the back.

"He busy."

"Go get him," Lily insisted. "Tell him the crazy redhead is here and he better have my Calla lilies." The girl cast her a suspicious look but went. She heard shouting in what she was pretty sure was Cantonese and then Mr. Chin, bald-headed and wearing a sweater vest, as always, came out, smiling. "That better be the smile saying you have my Calla lilies," Lily snapped. She'd planned to do that card first, almost two months ago, and been delayed in the getting of flowers. And she could have gone to another florist, but she liked Mr. Chin, when he had what she needed, because he gave her a way better deal than most on her flowers and was usually more than happy to part with expensive blooms that had just started to wilt for a bargain price.

"Tomorrow we get shipment."

"No," Lily said firmly. "You told me last week it was coming today."

"No, no, no," he said, smiling wider, drawing out the last no exaggeratedly. "If you like lily, I have for you, best price, tiger lily. It suit you more."

Lily leaned over the counter, all business. "I want my goddamn Calla lilies," she said, then smiled. "And, you know Mr. Chin, I'm getting married." She flashed the ring. "And I'm going to need a florist for my wedding. It's going to be big. And pricey." She moved her fingers in the universal sign for money. "Whoever the florist ends up being for that will make  _lots_  of money." She saw his eyes widen behind his thick glasses. "So if I come back here tomorrow, and there's no Calla lilies, the half dozen I ordered, I can promise that florist making all the money from my wedding won't be you. Do we understand one another, Mr. Chin?"

"Yes, yes," he said grinning hugely. "You come back early tomorrow, you have Calla lilies. They very nice, special order. And you have most beautiful wedding if you have Chin's flowers." Lily smiled grimly.

"We'll see. I'm going to be here before noon tomorrow and I want my lilies wrapped up and chilling. And I want free plant food stuff for the vase." Mr. Chin nodded. "Excellent. Now show me the tiger lilies." She waited as he bustled into the back, his daughter returning, sending Lily curious looks, and then the bell tinkled over the door.

Lily moved over to the glass fronted cooler, smirking at the coloured carnations within. "Shouldn't Scorpius be the one here picking out flowers for you?" said a familiar voice and Lily turned, her mouth falling open a little as she looked into the very deep, ocean-blue eyes of Avery.

"Oh, um, hi," she said, licking her lips nervously. "And no, I'm picking up flowers to paint. Scorpius doesn't know the difference between trumpet or Oriental hybrid lilies, so he can't be trusted to pick what I like."

Avery smirked a little. "School project?" he murmured. "The flower painting?"

Lily blushed. She'd pointedly avoided looking at Ms. Ingles all class on Friday, certain her face was red the whole time, and hid behind her hair as much as possible as the class took notes and Ms. Ingles lectured about the influence of Egyptians on modern technique. "No. I paint greeting cards in my free time."

Dark brows lifted slightly and the redhead refrained from taking a step back as Avery moved in closer. "Just flowers?"

She gulped. "Um, no." Lily could feel her heart thudding and sucked in a deep breath, but that was a bad idea because Avery smelled really good, and she looked into his very deep eyes again, which was an even worse idea. They were so very blue, a million shades of it, and once again, invited her to dive in. "I paint what my publisher tells me to paint," she murmured, mouth parting a little as he moved closer still.

Avery's mouth tilted ever so slightly into a smile. "A woman of many talents, then," he said softly, and she gulped again as he entered her personal bubble, just barely brushing against her, and his breath ghosted up her neck. And, despite the anxiety that gripped her, Lily felt a molten wave of wanting flash through her, making her nipples hard. "Too bad for me."

To her undying relief, Mr. Chin came back out with a bundle of tiger lilies and some very attractive purple and white ornamental Asiatic hybrids. "How much? I just want one of each," she asked, even as Avery started placing an order with Mr. Chin's daughter.

"For you, twelve dollars."

Lily pursed her mouth. "I suppose. But in that case, I want to pick my stalks." Mr. Chin smiled as Lily selected her flowers, and he wrapped them up quickly and efficiently. "And those Calla lilies better be in tomorrow, Mr. Chin, or you're not going to like me much."

"Yes, yes, yes," he said. "You come tomorrow, and we have for you, best customer." She rolled her eyes, then glanced over at Avery.

"Go with roses," she murmured to him. "Mr. Chin will give you a good price on them, and his are lovely."

Avery looked her over, the slow up and down, then grinned, his deep blue eyes inviting again. "Thanks for the tip, cupcake."

"No problem. Um, bye." She pushed out of the flower shop, sucking in a deep breath of fresh air, then saw Scorpius's car pull up to the curb and got in.

"Did you get your flowers?" he murmured as she buckled up.

"Not the right ones. But tomorrow I'm going to come back and Mr. Chin promised they'd be ready for me." Scorpius shook his head, half smiling. "And I told him I would take my business elsewhere for the wedding if he was going to keep jerking me around. Money is a language he understands, so I have no doubts my lilies will be waiting for pick up tomorrow."

"What are those then?"

"These are just to look pretty, and maybe I'll do up the Asiatic. It's got great colour," she admitted, smirking a little. "Oh, I bumped into your friend Avery in there," she added, and Scorpius frowned. "He was buying flowers. I hope he takes my advice about the roses, Mr. Chin has great roses."

"I don't like the thought of you and Avery alone together, even in a flower shop coincidentally." Lily glanced at him.

"Why? It's not like he's going to try anything, he knows I'm taken," she replied, even as she thought about how close he'd been and the warmth of his breath over her neck.

"I don't trust him. I don't know him nearly well enough to trust, and he's got a reputation for poaching." Lily frowned at that. "Which is frowned upon in the lifestyle, and something he should've outgrown by now in my opinion."

Lily frowned. "Can't poach what you can't hit," she said at last and Scorpius smirked.

"Regardless, I'd be more inclined to leave you alone with Ian than him." Lily glared. "What? At least I know for certain Ian wouldn't try to lure you. He has a strict policy of keeping his hands and everything else to himself until his victims sign on the dotted line."

"Is that the contract thing?" Scorpius shrugged.

"Yes. He learned, early on, that to cover his own ass, having a signed contract to exempt him from liability was the best policy. And his contract is as tight as they come."

"Because you wrote it for him?"

The blond chuckled a little. "You don't miss much, do you?"

"Why would Albus need you to write him a contract, though?" she murmured. "He's not into maiming, is he?" Lily shuddered a little at the thought.

"Not as far as I'm aware," Scorpius replied. "Then again, it could very well just be that he's realizing his tastes could fuck him if he finds the wrong woman." They pulled up into Potter's driveway and the redhead's brow furrowed.

"I don't get it."

Scorpius kissed her. "Not everyone is as nice as you, Lily. And hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." She opened her mouth to demand he explain more, but he kissed her again. "You couldn't even bring yourself to ruin a suit when you were mad at me. Some women would take pleasure ruining Al's entire life if he pissed them off enough."

"Because he likes when they tell him no?" she asked, face scrunching a little even as she said it.

"Precisely. And without the benefit of a contract that indicates she's a willing participant, things could get ugly real fast for him if any of them turned around and said he took advantage. I've told him before he needs to be more discerning, but you know Al. Stubborn and arrogant."

"That's just weird," she mumbled.

Scorpius shrugged. "Not as weird as you'd think, darling. Even if it's not my thing, it's not uncommon."

Lily's mouth turned down. "Good thing it's not your thing, or you'd be single and I'd probably have teeth marks in me," she teased, then kissed him again. "Okay, I'm going to paint. Come get me for dinner. Are we going out tonight?"

"If you want." She shrugged. "Then yes. I'll swing by around six."

"Okay. Bye, love you."

"I love you. Finish your card and start something real. Then you'll see a guaranteed paycheck from selling your pieces."

Lily waved and went up to the front door, letting herself in.

"Lily, honey, I was hoping you'd come by today. Oh you got flowers! How lovely, honey, open them up so I can see."

The redhead laughed. "These aren't from Scorpius. They're for painting. But you can still see them." She slipped the paper off her lilies and grabbed a vase from the kitchen and scissors to trim the stems. "So what did you want to see me for?"

"Astoria told me you're refusing all help and you won't set a date for the wedding." Lily braced for the guilt trip. "Lily, honey, you know she's going to be your mother in law, there's no need to be a bully. And she hasn't much else to look forward to, does she?" Lily sighed. "And we both think a September wedding would be just lovely, and-"

"No," Lily said firmly. "I want spring, late spring, maybe May, or early June even." Ginny's eyes widened. "Which means next year, Mom," she added firmly. "And Astoria's welcome to come to any of the planning crap, but she's not allowed to be a bitch, or she can forget about even being invited."

"Lily Luna," her mother said sternly. "Of course she's invited, and I will make certain she's there. And you will let her at least voice her opinions, because her and I have far more experience planning a wedding than you do, young lady."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But I want things my way if I have to have a big grand wedding, so you both can deal with it. No nitpicking."

"Honey, of course you can have what you like," Ginny said airily, waving a hand. "We're just here to guide you into making the right choices." The redhead snorted.

"Sure thing, Mom. I'm going to go paint now," she murmured.

"Lily, honey, we really should get started on the invitations for-"

"Later, Mom. My way, remember? I already know what I want. We'll work on it tomorrow." She rolled her eyes, took her flowers upstairs, and put her headphones on. She was close to finished with the lighthouse and seascape, and got to work putting the finishing details on. After that it was still early, so Lily started fresh on the pretty, if unscented, purple and white lily.

When Scorpius picked her up at six, jarring her from the zone with hot hands gliding over her breasts, teasing her nipples through the fabric of her tank, biting her neck suggestively, she stretched her arms and flexed her hand. "You did this all today?" he murmured, indicating the little square canvas with his chin. Lily tilted her head to regard her work critically.

"Yes. It's not great, but the drawing is at least good." She tidied up her brushes, making sure to cap all her paints. "Also, your mom is savage. She tattled on me to my mom, and I got a lecture."

Scorpius smirked. "She does that. Wait until she sees your dress."

Lily shook her head. "I'm not telling anyone about it until the day of," Lily decided. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

"You should bring that home to work on. I like seeing you paint naked."

Lily shook her head. She'd tried painting at Scorpius's before, but it lacked the chaos her room did, and she'd felt on edge, terrified to stain something. "Your condo is way too neat to paint in properly. I like having my chaos. And if your housekeeper touched my paint, or even looked at my stuff, I'd probably flip. She's nice and all, and damn good, but seriously, I can imagine her washing my palette and just the thought of that gets me revved up."

Scorpius rolled his eyes as they went downstairs. "Lily, stay for dinner. Harry will be home in a minute, and he's bringing Italian," Ginny said. The redhead glanced at Scorpius then smirked, holding his hand.

"Can Scorpius stay too?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course." She cast her future son in law a look. "If it means you'll stay, I don't see the harm in that."

Lily huffed even as Scorpius smirked. "Rule one of wedding planning, Mom," she said. "You have to be nice to Scorpius if I have to play nice with Bitchzilla."

Ginny's mouth pursed. "Lily-"

"Those are the rules," she said sweetly. "I'm having lunch with a friend tomorrow, but we can get together after to look at stationary and shit for invitations after. Um, like around two, I guess? And I guess we can invite my lovely soon to be mother in law who I adore already." Ginny narrowed her eyes a little but then Harry arrived with food and they congregated in the dining room.

"So your mother tells me you're going ahead with wedding planning after all, Lily," Harry said. Lily shrugged.

"I might as well," she said easily. "Besides, from what I hear, these things take time, so I might as well start now."

"When's the date?"

"Dunno," Lily said. "Next year." She looked at Scorpius and smirked. "I haven't decided exactly. I'm thinking spring."

He arched a brow. "It's up to you, darling."

"Hmm, yeah, I think spring would be good. You could wear the green tie."

"Or maybe no tie at all." She grinned.

"Casual. Hmm, I like that." Dark grey eyes rolled.

"I think spring would be breathtaking," Ginny said. "Lots of flowers, you in your long white dress, Lily, honey, oh it will be perfect."

The redhead smiled at her mother. "We'll see," she said. "Lots of time to decide still."

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

When they got home, Lily went to get ready to go out. "Where are we going so I know what to wear?" she murmured, digging through her naughty lingerie drawer.

"Screamers," he murmured, watching her pull her tank top off. "Wear the green one."

Lily smirked. "No. I have one better."

Scorpius arched a brow, because the green one was his favourite, but grinned. "Wear the red outfit then."

The redhead frowned. "The red one is for at home," she said and pulled out a slip of black fabric then glanced at Scorpius over her shoulder. "Am I wearing anything else?" she asked pointedly. His grin widened.

"Naughty. What do you want to wear?"

Lily put the lingerie down again and moved toward him. "I want you to pick," she said, climbing into his lap as he sat in the armchair near the fireplace Lily had only seen in use once. Scorpius teased her nipples and she moaned a little, gasping and biting her lip as he tugged them. "Mmm, will you pick the last thing from the bottom drawer?" she murmured. "I really want to know what it is." She'd discovered all but one item from the elusive bottom drawer for when she was either very bad or very good, and she had thoroughly enjoyed all of them because, without fail, all of them had been torturously pleasurable to experience.

Scorpius kissed her. "No. You can have that on your birthday." Lily pouted. There was one last item left, one that she was almost dying to know about and try, but Scorpius was holding out. "You can have something else from that drawer."

The redhead licked her lips. "Anything else?" she breathed.

Scorpius watched her pupils dilate. "Yes."

"I want the harness," she whispered, then bit her lip. "Mmm, but maybe not the double."

Scorpius grinned again, teasing her nipples some more. "Such a naughty slut. You know I'm not going to let you come for awhile if you have that, right?"

"Or you could let me come lots," she murmured, and kissed him.

"Unlikely, my slut. But you can have the harness." He smirked, looking smug. "And if you earn it, I'll let you come lots." She bit her lip then grinned.

"I'll be extra good this time, Master," she breathed and rolled her hips on him.

"You'll have to be stellar tonight, my slut," he said, spanking her. "I'm going to put you to the test."

By the time they arrived at Screamers, the place was busy and Lily was wet and already aching for completion. The music was upbeat and fairly loud, and Lily wondered what the occasion was. Then, as they got to the bar, she heard the live DJ announcing the bi-monthly Ladies' Night dance off. She was surprised when Scorpius ordered her a drink. "Eyes up, my slut," he murmured, and she glanced up at him. He was smirking at her. "Are you ready to shake that ass?" Her mouth parted a little and then, when his dark grey eyes flicked away for a second, she realized he meant up on the little raised stage where various women, after picking their song, were even now dancing. She blushed, and Scorpius added against her ear, "It will improve the chances of coming, slut."

He handed her her drink and she took a long pull, then nodded. "Yes, Master," she breathed.

"Good. It should be beyond pleasurable to watch you." Lily blushed some more. In addition to the harness, complete with the purple dildo, she was in a slinky black, mostly see-through lace dress. She was pretty sure it was meant to be a nightgown, but it was snug enough on her it would pass as simply a classy slut outfit. "Fuck, Con's going to be furious," Scorpius murmured and he turned Lily's head to watch the dancers. There, looking slightly more tanned than normal, in naught but a little pink thong and wicked heels, was Alexia, twirling around a stripper pole on the platform to a bass-heavy song that made Lily want to dance herself. The petite asian woman popped and dipped and dropped it like it was hot with professional skill.

Lily smirked a little, then moved closer to Scorpius as someone traced the curve of her ass teasingly. "I hope you're going to put your cupcake up," Avery said.

"No company tonight?" Scorpius said teasingly. Lily drank some more, thanking God.

"Patience never was my strong suit," the dark haired man replied easily. "For the most part, anyway."

Lily's mouth dropped open a little as she turned into Scorpius. Had she just given the guy advice on what flowers to get to soften the blow of a breakup for her professor? God she hoped not. "Hmm, then I suppose you'll be among the panting dogs."

"Apparently everyone's cleaning house. Con showed up with no nibbles."

Lily sipped her drink, liking the next song that came on. "That's not unusual," Scorpius said, shrugging even as Lily shifted her pelvis against him, groaning a little.

"Regardless, put the cupcake up, Scorpius." The blond smirked.

"It was my intention. I like to be a prick, because you panting dogs can look, but she's coming home with me indefinitely, and I get to be greedy and take my time savouring my cupcake." He reached down and pressed the dildo on her harness deeper. "Finish your drink, my slut," he rumbled. She downed her whiskey sour in two gulps and set the glass on the bar. "I suggest you find a good viewpoint," he added to Avery. "Let's go, slut."

Scorpius turned away, taking Lily with him and they moved through the bustling establishment. "When you go up, you won't have your leash on. Stay near the center of the stage. And if I see you come up there, that'll be the last one for the night until we get home. If you make it through, you can come after, and if you dance again, we'll see if you can earn another."

Lily nodded, licked her lips a little, and wished she had about four tequila shots lined up. She fancied herself an alright dancer, alone or perhaps just with Scorpius, but she hadn't ever really danced with anyone else watching. Definitely not a bunch of panting dogs, or whoever else might be looking. She licked her lips as they made their way through the crowd. Once they got to the designated area, Lily was almost a nervous wreck. Scorpius held out his own drink without comment and she took a large mouthful, swallowing it back and shuddered.

"Ready?" he murmured against her ear. She nodded. "And remember our deal, my slut." He kissed her, unclipped her leash, and gave her a good hard spank.

Lily moved, with one last backward glance, behind a little curtained off area and took a deep breath, picked a song, and was told she'd be on after two more.  _You can do this. Just close your eyes, and don't think about anyone watching. You're pretty much just dancing in the bathroom by yourself. I can do this._  She took a series of deep breaths, steeled her courage and felt the whiskey starting to loosen up her inhibitions. She shifted her hips in time to the music and groaned, knowing when she actually got out there it was going to be agony trying not to come. She hoped her song would be slower. She'd picked the only one that seemed familiar from the set list and took a series of deep breaths. "When you hear the whistle, you'll go out, and when you hear it again you'll be done," said a busty, decidedly bored-looking blonde with nipple tassels when Lily was next. She nodded, not trusting her voice. She felt jittery with nerves.

The whistle blasted and the redhead took a deep breath, told herself she could handle this, no problem, and strut out as the other girl went back. Instantly her nerves assaulted her, but she swallowed, faltering for only a moment, and then closed her eyes, imagining she was at home in the bathroom, alone, and started dancing.

Scorpius leaned against a column at the edge of the crowd around the dancers as Lily strut out and felt himself getting turned on. She looked sexy as ever in her naughty black lace and he glanced around at the mostly male crowd around him. She didn't go unnoticed, that was for damn sure. Especially when she tossed her hair and rolled her long, luscious body. He smirked, because when she turned he saw she had her eyes closed, and she was dancing like she was alone in the bathroom, where he sometimes peeked at her as she danced, usually naked.

"You're a prick," Constantine said from beside him.

Scorpius grinned but didn't take his eyes off his fiancee. "You bet. How was the flight?"

"Fucking shitty. I'm surprised you're giving Red that much slack."

"It's a test," he said, watching her shake and dip, then grasp the pole with both hands as she dropped and rolled back up, bending backward. "One she's going to pass, as expected."

"You seen Lex?"

Scorpius smirked, still watching Lily. "Yes. She was up just after we got here." Scorpius didn't have to look to know Constantine was frowning. "You fucked up, Connie."

"I didn't do shit."

"Hmm, if you insist." Scorpius smirked because Lily had opened her eyes when she turned next, but they were glazed. She licked her lips, writhing erotically, and then she met his gaze, and her eyes were pleading. He shook his head a little. She turned away, bending over and then doing a very good impression of a stripper as she dropped low onto her heels and spread her legs, bouncing and gyrating for some lucky son of a bitch who would never have her. That thought made Scorpius smirk.

She slid fluidly to her knees, still gyrating and sticking her hot little ass out, and lifted her arms up over her head. Scorpius knew she was close, but then she was up again, strutting back offstage, and he moved easily through the crowd to collect her before another could even try. Her pupils were huge and she was panting when Scorpius leashed her again. "Right now?" he murmured.

"Please, Master," Lily groaned raggedly.

He smirked, pulling her flush to his front. Her hips were still shifting to the music. "You looked so fucking good up there, my slut," he rumbled against her ear and she gripped the lapels of his suit, moaning. "I'll bet you really wanted to come, didn't you?" She whimpered and he pressed up on the dildo inside her, hard, then released it and pushed it back even harder. "You were a very good girl. You may come, my slut. Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she whimpered, crying out a little as she came, hard, fast, and yet without nearly enough satisfaction.

"Would you like to go again in a bit?"

"Yes, Master," she panted.

"Because you want to come lots?"

"Mmm, yes, Master!" she huffed, melting to him.

"You're a sonofabitch," Constantine grumbled as Scorpius dipped his head and nipped gently at Lily's neck.

Scorpius grinned. "Always." He nipped the redhead again. "Say hello to Constantine, my slut," he murmured against Lily's ear and she licked her lips, peeling herself away from him, and turned.

"Hello, Constantine," she said to the tall dark and now broodingly handsome dark-tanned man. Scorpius nudged her gently forward and she moved closer to Constantine and smiled up at him. "I heard you lost something," she said smoothing her hands up his chest and then gripped his tie and turned to press her backside to him. She smirked at Scorpius and rolled once. "Or rather, someone."

"You're turning mean like your Master, Red," he said darkly. Lily went back to Scorpius and shrugged. "You're a horrible influence, Scor."

Scorpius grinned. "Undoubtedly. But she's just so damn tasty, you see."

"So where's Lex?" Constantine asked without preamble. Lily shrugged again.

"She told me she was home, so I would assume her place."

Constantine shook his head. "No, I have a key to her place and she's not there." The redhead felt a little bad, but didn't comment, merely putting her hands up in the 'I dunno' sign. "Damn it." Lily pointedly didn't mention lunch. No need for Constantine to ruin a perfectly good sushi lunch. "If you see her, tell her to call me." Constantine looked at Scorpius. "Stop turning her mean or I'm going to turn into a stickler with manners and shit." And then he slunk off.

"He's right," Scorpius murmured to her. "I'm a terrible influence on you."

"Yes, Master," she replied, shifting in time to the music a little still. It was horrendously catchy and the addition of the harness made it delectably pleasurable, and Lily grinned as her fiance smirked at her. They watched the other dancers for a bit, and then Scorpius asked Lily if she wanted another go. The redhead bit her lip, weighing the pros and cons. "Yes, Master," she finally murmured.

"You know the rules." She nodded and they went over. Lily picked a song out of five and was told she'd be next. She gulped, closed her eyes and told herself she could do it. And then she was walking out, and called up her coquette act. It was the only thing that would focus her enough to distract her from the harness.

Scorpius grinned as he watched Lily, knowing she would pass the test the second time. She was much more confident this time and when she spotted him watching she gave him a coy smile, and a bite of her lower lip. She was about halfway through when Scorpius frowned as she faltered for a moment, then recovered, looking down at someone on the side opposite the blond. His frown deepened when she seemed to give this preferred patron a glimpse between her legs when she dipped and turned. Then the blond scowled because she seemed too focused on the same person.

He edged through the crowd until he could see her face properly, then followed her line of sight to a dark head. Scorpius narrowed his eyes and moved forward, then put his hand on the man's shoulder. When Avery turned Scorpius had to refrain from punching him with a decent strength of will. Instead he looked at Lily who had frozen, then she dropped her eyes, stood and started dancing again, going back to her pole.

"So sporting of you to dangle your cupcake, Scorpius," Avery said easily. "Mighty tempting to take a bite."

"And good sportsmanship should be reciprocated. Coveting another's is not polite unless invited to do so."

Avery lifted his brows. "Was that not your intention when you put her up? To let us panting dogs look our fill and then take the morsel home for devouring yourself? Ah, come on, Scorpius, you put her up, no harm done."

The blond glared for a moment, then smiled slowly and clapped Avery on the shoulder again. "No harm done." Lily's number ended and he moved to collect her once more. And although he could see her chest heaving from arousal, and exertion, she didn't look up as he leashed her. "Eyes up, my slut," he rumbled. She looked up, biting her lip. "Were you going to dive into the ocean?" She blinked, eyebrows tilting, clearly wanting to look down. "Well?" he growled. "Affirm, slut."

Lily licked her lips, still feeling the unbearable urge for completion behind her chagrin. "Yes, Master," she admitted. Because she'd already dipped a toe in so to speak when Scorpius interrupted. And she'd felt intensely guilty since. "I'm sorry," she breathed, unable to take it anymore, and looked down. Scorpius tilted her chin back up.

"What do you think would happen if you did that?"

"You'd probably get mad, or more mad then you are right now," she whispered, the words barely audible over the music.

"I'm not mad, darling," he breathed into her ear as he pulled her close. "I am fucking furious, but not at you. And if you did dive in the ocean, he'd know precisely how to get you to submit to him. And he'd hound you until he had you."

She swallowed, unsure if she'd like his answer either way, then asked the question anyway, turning her face into his neck. "Are we going home?"

"Do you want to go home?" Lily hesitated, chewing her lip with indecision. "Or would you prefer to stay and have your reward?"

"I would like to stay for my reward, Master," she whispered, looking down, feeling guilty still. Lily resolved to be impervious to the magnetic and hypnotic pull of those goddamn blue eyes if ever she should meet them in future. When they got to a table and Scorpius drew her down on a thigh, she put her hands on his chest. "Are you sure you're not mad at me even a little?" she whispered, looking up at him hesitantly. "Because I feel guilty still, and like I don't really deserve-"

"The deal was to wait until after you got back to me to come, and you couldn't lose it during the song, which you succeeded at. Not whether you could be lured by someone actively trying to lure you, which is not only irksome, but rude. And also not your fault."

"I-"

"Would you prefer me to spank your ass raw in public again first?" Scorpius rumbled and Lily bit her tongue. He tugged her forward by the collar and kissed her. "Now be a very good girl and you can have your reward."

When they got home, the redhead gave her fiance a lap dance, still filled and in her harness. Lily panted and moaned freely as she rolled and bounced and shook her ass like a total slut all over him, touching him greedily until she was half crazed with wanting and he unlocked the waist portion of her harness. "Please, Master," she breathed, tossing her hair, writhing and gyrating erotically, then lifted her arms up. Scorpius grunted.

"Tell me what you want you filthy fucking slut," he groaned, palming her breasts, suckling her nipples and making her grind down onto him hungrily. She let out a sharp whimper. "Yes, my slut, tell me you want my cock in there instead of that dildo."

"I want you, Master," she groaned. Scorpius lifted her and brought her into the bedroom. "Please," she breathed as he laid her out. His eyes darkened and she sucked in her breath as he slid the dildo out then pushed it hard back into her hot, quivering wetness. " _Please_ ," she breathed.

He slowly withdrew the dildo and removed the harness completely, then licked her and she writhed in agony. "Patience, my darling. We have all night long."

She whimpered again. "I can't wait," she breathed.

He tasted her again, then pulled away, shucking his clothes quickly. "Take that scrap of lace off," he rumbled. It went sailing across the room. Lily licked her lips. "Patience," he repeated. She closed her eyes, but then she felt his mouth on her pussy again and his tongue flicked her clit hard. "Eyes open, my slut. You know I like watching you come for me." She gasped as he moved over her again, naked and hard, and she was dying for him. And to her utter delight, he didn't pause for protection, simply filled her entirely.

"Oh yes, please," she whimpered.

"Who owns you?" Scorpius rumbled against her ear, withdrawing slowly.

"You do," she breathed, and he thrust home hard.

"Yes, my good girl. Again."

She licked her lips groaning as he grasped her hands, twining their fingers as he stroked out then back in slow, and deep. "Please," Lily breathed, staring into his very dark grey eyes, looking like an approaching thundercloud. "I want you to take me, because you own me, all of me, Scorpius," she murmured.

"And I am yours, darling," he whispered, then pulled back and pushed into her hard, setting a dizzying pace that had Lily crying out in moments, and as she convulsed around him, Scorpius lost himself in her nirvana, breathing deep her scent, tasting her flesh, reveling in the feel of her beneath him. He wanted to ruin her for any other, and do it as entirely and thoroughly as she'd done it to him. In that moment, Scorpius knew if he couldn't have Lily, forever and exclusively, he would have no other. Because anyone else would pale in her brightness.

Lily woke early the next morning, frowning when she heard the telltale buzz of Scorpius's cell phone ringing. "Yours," she mumbled, burrowing into his warmth. He grunted as he reached out blindly. The buzzing kept on.

"Fuck," Scorpius grunted, then finally located his phone by feeling. "What?" he said, eyes still closed. Lily heard an angry voice on the other end. "Are you fucking shitting me, Albus?" Scorpius asked, sitting up. Lily frowned, still half asleep, then glared as her fiance got out of bed. "You're going to be so fucked if we can't make this go away. Jesus fucking Christ." Lily sat up and yawned. "You want to hear the I told you so, you arrogant prick?" Scorpius asked coldly. "That's what I thought. Yes, I'm on my goddamn way! A little appreciation for me getting up at the crack of dawn on a fucking Sunday to cover your ass wouldn't go awry you fucker." Scorpius listened for a long moment. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there." He hung up and tossed his phone down.

"Is Albus in trouble?" she asked sleepily, trying to keep her eyes open.

"A boatload of it," Scorpius murmured. "I have to go bail him out of jail."

Lily's eyes widened. "He got arrested?" She snorted, trying to smother her smile. "I suppose I shouldn't mention that to anyone, then?"

"That's preferable." He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

"What'd he get arrested for?" she murmured, lying back down.

"The very thing a contract would have exonerated him from, mostly." He smiled ever so slightly. "And if the idiot had exercised discretion and not tried to have sex in a car on a very public street on a Saturday night, I'm sure none of it would've happened." Lily giggled at that. "Stay right where you are, and I'll be back to give you a proper wake up."

"Mmmkay," she murmured, already drifting back off. When she woke again, the condo was still empty and the clock read nine thirty. She got up, got herself caffeinated, showered, and dressed, then called Alexia. "Hey," she said. "I saw you last night."

"I would've stopped to say hello, but I know Con was there, and I don't want to talk to him yet," Alexia said pleasantly, if a little quietly.

"He said you're not at your place. Is everything-?"

"Oh yeah. I'm at my mom's place for a bit. Just to cool off, sort myself out, then I'll be back home. I only have a few days of vacation left anyway. Are you still up for lunch?"

"Oh yeah," Lily said. "And I wanted to ask you, even though I'll totally get it if you say no, but I don't know who else to ask, and-" She cut off her rambling. "Sorry, I'm rambling. Um, d'you want to be my head bridesmaid next year?"

She could hear the smile in Alexia's voice. "The maid of honor?"

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yes."

"Then that's it. And again, if you don't want to, I totally get it, and I-"

"I'd love to," Alexia said easily. "And if you want my help, I've been in, helped plan and attended a  _lot_  of weddings."

"Yes, your help is preferable to my mother and Scorpius's mother." Alexia chuckled. "Seriously, they're like vultures and I'm a dying animal. They're circling."

"Then it will be my pleasure. And, as maid of honor, that means I get to throw your bachelorette party, which should be beyond fun."

Lily gulped a little. "Maybe not  _too_  fun for that," she said feeling guilty about last night again.

"I'll keep it tame enough that none of your relatives should faint." Lily blanched at that thought. "I've got to run, though. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Definitely. See you." Lily hung up and was doodling on the edge of her homework when her cell rang. She smiled as she picked up assuming it was Scorpius.

"Hello?"

"Lily O'Shea?" She froze at the authoritative voice.

"Speaking," she said nervously.

"This is Detective Chad Berman." She noticed he didn't sound at all pleased.

"Oh, um, hello," she said awkwardly.

"I'd like you to come down to the station to talk to me," he said firmly. Lily glanced at the clock. It was already almost ten thirty.

"Um, now?"

"That would be preferable." She bit her lip.

"I...I don't know if now is the best time," she said politely. "Will it take long?"

"Only a few minutes," he said easily. "And now would be best to discuss things."

Lily gulped. "Um, okay. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Just come right up to the third floor." She hung up and called Scorpius, but only got his voicemail.

"Hey, it's me, um that homicide detective called me, and he wants me to go talk to him, so I'm going to do that. If you're free when you get this, come pick me up. Love you. Bye." She hung up and grabbed her massive tote, made sure she had her wallet inside, and grabbed her keys. She got off the elevator and dialed a cab and waited out front for it. Twenty minutes later she was feeling nauseous with nerves as she got out of the cab in front of the police headquarters.

She went in and to the elevator, clutching her tote and taking deep breaths. Detective Berman met her at the elevator again when it opened on the third floor. "No lawyer this time?" he asked easily after shaking her hand.

"No," she said in a tiny voice. "Um, he's my fiance, but I couldn't get-"

"Just this way." Berman lead her to Interrogation C again and Lily sat once again on the hard plastic chair. Lily gulped, wringing her hands. "You seem nervous," he commented.

"It's not often that homicide detectives ask to speak with me twice in a week," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's not often I find the same phone number in two contact lists for dead people that are completely unrelated." Lily stared blankly. "Do you know Melody Ingles?"

Lily's eyes widened, mouth dropping open. "Ms. Ingles is dead?" she whispered, horrified.

"She was found early this morning. And your number was in her phone." Lily sat back, feeling tears welling, wishing Scorpius was there with her. "So how do you know Ms. Ingles?"

"She's my Art History professor," she said through numb lips. "Or, I guess she was." A couple tears slid down her cheeks and she wiped at them. Berman handed her a box of tissues. "What...what happened-?"

"Why would your professor have your phone number?" Berman asked. Lily gulped.

"Um, well I put it down on the sheet she handed out at the beginning of term, along with my email address so we could submit assignments electronically and she could get in touch with us if we were like failing or something. And maybe because I've seen her outside school."

"So you were friends?"

Lily felt her cheeks going pink. "No, not really. I… We frequent the same nightclubs and bumped into each other a couple times."

"Which nightclubs?" The redhead blushed even more. "Miss O'Shea, I'd like to remind you that this is a homicide investigation, and your cooperation isn't negotiable." Lily bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

"Um…" Lily murmured, and then there was a knock on the door. It opened and Scorpius walked in, looking thunderous.

"Stop talking," he said to Lily and she nodded, licked her lips and looked at her hands. "Detective, I'd like to know what the purpose of this interview is for."

"Have a seat, Counsellor," Berman said, looking moody. Scorpius pulled up a chair and sat. "Your fiancee's number turned up in the contact list of another dead body," he said casually, sitting back. Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Melody Ingles." Scorpius saw Lily put tissue to her face out of his peripherals. "Which makes Miss O'Shea a person of interest. Both bodies were found in a similar area, both strangled to death, and the only link between them is her number in their phones." Berman looked at Lily, who was almost white. "So where did you say you bumped into Ms. Ingles outside school?"

The redhead glanced up at Scorpius and he frowned, but nodded. "Um," she mumbled, staring into her lap as her face suddenly flamed. "They were, um…" She swallowed and couldn't meet Berman's eyes. "They were sex clubs, okay?"

"Which ones?" Berman asked, face impassive.

Lily blushed harder, but Scorpius answered this time. "Stavro's and The Silver Spoon."

Berman's brows lifted ever so slightly. "I take it you were also present?" he asked Scorpius.

"I was." The blond could read the assumption in Berman's eyes.

The detective looked back at Lily. "Do you know if Mrs. Forrester and Ms. Ingles were ever acquainted?"

"I doubt it," Lily replied quietly, still blushing.

"And where were you between eleven and two o'clock last night?" Berman asked.

"In bed," she whispered, blushing a little more.

"Can anyone vouch for-?"

"Yes," Scorpius interrupted. Berman shot him a glare.

"And when you were out and bumped into your professor," he said, looking back at Lily, "was she alone?"

Scorpius snorted a little. "No," Lily said. "She was with her-"

"He doesn't need details," Scorpius murmured. "There is no single-person entry at The Silver Spoon, Detective. Ms. Ingles was accompanied by a man named Avery. And at Stavro's as well."

"Does this man have a last name?"

Scorpius almost smiled. "Last names aren't a prerequisite and almost never given. And I'm sure you'll find out anyway. Ms. Ingles was seeing this man romantically."

Berman jotted something down. "Can you give a description?"

"Six one, maybe one seventy five, dark hair, blue eyes, Caucasian."

The detective jotted some more stuff, then looked back at Lily. "That's all for now. I'll be in touch." He stood up and went to the door. "Don't leave town."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Once the detective was gone, Lily looked over at Scorpius, lip quivering a little. "Let's go home," he said quietly, and she shook her head.

"I have lunch with Alexia, and I have to pick up my flowers," she said, still blotting her eyes with the tissue as they moved toward the elevator. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

"I need to pick up my flowers," she said again. "Mr. Chin will sell them on me if I do a no show." Scorpius drove her to the florist's where she picked up her flowers, then dropped her off outside Mr. Makemono's Sushi. Alexia was waiting. "Do you want to join-?"

"I have to go sort out some shit for Al. He might've seriously fucked himself." Lily nodded and Scorpius sighed, pushed a hand through his hair and leaned over the center console and kissed her gently. "I don't want to leave you," he breathed. She smiled wanly.

"I'll be fine. I can't-" She shook her head firmly, and took a deep breath. "I just have to get through today and then I can fall apart tomorrow. I'll call you if I need you," she promised, then pushed some hair off his forehead. "Don't expect to hear from me though. I have the invitations thing at two with our mothers, so anytime after that, me calling means come save me."

Scorpius almost smiled, kissed her again, and she got out of the car and headed over to Alexia. "Flowers?" the petite woman asked, then looked up at Lily suspiciously. "Have you been crying?"

"Yes," Lily admitted. "Unrelated to the flowers," she added at Alexia's narrowed eyes. "Let's eat. I want to hear about what happened with you and everyone's favourite idiot."

Alexia didn't push, for which Lily was grateful, and they went into the restaurant and got a table and ordered.

After drinks arrived, Lily forced a smile. "I can tell you're not going to leave it alone, so I was crying because I just found out someone I knew died. And the flowers are for one of my cards."

"I'm sorry," Alexia said quietly. Lily pushed down the feelings of grief.

"Me too. Tell me about why you and Constantine are no more. I want to hear all of it. Oh, and he says to call him, by the way."

Her plump mouth tilted up slightly at that. "I'll bet." She sat back. "Where to start?" she murmured. "Well, we went on vacation. Everything was pretty normal for the first week." She sipped her lemon water and shrugged. "We chartered a yacht, it was amazing. I spent a lot of time tanning."

Lily smiled a bit at that. If she was on a yacht for a week, she'd be a total lobster. "I noticed. It looks good on you."

Alexia smiled. "Thanks. After that week we went to dock at one of the Greek Isles, I don't know which, one of the bigger ones, and I can't pronounce anything properly in Greek regardless. Anyway, we docked and met up with Constantine's brother Niccolo, who was visiting their relatives." Alexia shrugged. "Please don't ask who, I don't remember. There's lots of them. Some kind of cousins." She sipped her lemon water again and frowned prettily. "So we met up, had dinner, it was nice."

"Is Niccolo still-?"

"Yes," Alexia said, smiling briefly. "He's officially single and still very good looking. I think that's why he went to visit his cousins or whoever. His mother wants all her sons to marry nice Greek women who know how to cook." She rolled dark eyes. "So after dinner, Constantine and I went back to the hotel we booked, and he got all crazy, saying I was flirting with his brother." She rolled her eyes. "Which I wasn't."

Lily's brows drew together. "Why would you be-?"

"I don't know, but ever since little Damien's wedding, Constantine is convinced I'm going to hook up with his brother. Which I'm not opposed to, but he's not as much fun as Con." Lily smirked a little. "So Constantine had his tantrum and went out, but he didn't come back." Alexia shrugged. "At least, not until late. So when I got up the next morning, I called up his brother to have dinner with us again. I figured since I don't know anyone and I don't speak the language, and we were going to be docked for another day, I might as well ask the one person I know to hang out, right?"

"Makes sense," Lily replied. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Anyway, Constantine and I did the tourist thing most of the day, then went back to the hotel. He took a nap. I left him a note saying I'd be at dinner with Niccolo, and to call when he got up." She pressed her lips together. "It was a nice dinner. I had seafood, and it was so amazing." She looked down, pushing her dark hair behind an ear. "When I got back to the hotel, Con was there with two other women."

Lily's mouth fell open in shock. "What?" she hissed.

"I guess he didn't want seafood for dinner. At least not from the restaurant." She shrugged. "It was the last straw for me. I went back out and waited on the beach. And seriously, if you get the chance go to the Greek Isles, the beaches are gorgeous, totally worth it. Anyway, I waited until it was super late, then went back to the room and packed my shit, called the airline and booked a seat on the redeye." Alexia drank some more lemon water and then the food began arriving. They dug in.

"So he just found two random bitches and brought them back to your hotel room?" Lily finally said. Alexia smiled.

"He speaks the language and he's awfully charming. I don't begrudge the girls for wanting to spend the night. And I don't even mind that he brought them back to our hotel room." She smiled a little sadly. "It just bothers me that he couldn't even be bothered to call when he got up. I left him a note saying if he wanted to play games, he could play by himself."

Lily's brows lifted slightly. "Well you're a better woman than me. I'd have started throwing shit probably."

Alexia chuckled. "Scorpius is a different man from Constantine," she said and sighed. "But I'm getting old. I want to settle down and get married myself, maybe." She dunked a piece of sushi into soy sauce. "And I really want a baby, whether I have the husband or not," she admitted after a long pause.

Lily put a hand over Alexia's gently. "You're not old," she said firmly.

"I'm getting there," Alexia sighed. "I'll be thirty in September."

Lily waved a hand. "That's not old," she said dismissively.

"It is for making babies."

Lily waved her hand again. "Bull. I saw this show on T.V. where some lady in her sixties had a baby." Alexia laughed. "So you have loads of time. I mean, she lived in India, so you might have to go there, but still. And you deserve a cute baby, and I bet Constantine would make an ugly one, and he's too much of a baby himself."

The petite, dark-haired woman tilted her head. "You don't have to hate him," she said lightly. "I don't."

"That's because you love him. I'm not distracted by that, so I can hate him all I like." And it was a good diversion from thinking about the fact her Art History professor had been strangled to death, because that was not something she could think about.  _Compartmentalize, damn it_! "Besides, that's just fucking rude, bringing his nasty sluts back to your hotel room. I mean, seriously, did he think you'd just get back from dinner and join in?"

Alexia grinned wryly. "Honestly, he probably did. Or he thought I would be going back to Niccolo's room with him."

"You should've," Lily said viciously.

"I was tempted, but Niccolo doesn't have the dominant personality that Constantine does, and it wouldn't be nice." Lily opened her mouth to tell Alexia she shouldn't care about being nice, because Constantine was a prick. "To Niccolo. He'd feel guilty and probably let Con punch him in the mouth."

"Oh. Maybe," she sighed. "That's shitty."

"Mmm," Alexia agreed through a mouthful of sushi. "But now I get to help you plan your wedding, and I'm capable of being around Constantine. He'll either move on or be miserable enough he comes crawling back."

"You don't have to help me-"

"I want to," Alexia said simply, with a small smile, and Lily realized it might be more beneficial to let Alexia have this to do instead of be around Constantine. "So I'm dying to see what flowers you bought," the tiny woman added.

"Oh, I haven't even checked them out yet," Lily said, putting her chopsticks down and undoing the bundle. Inside, fresh as the proverbial daisy, were her half dozen Calla lilies, and they were worth every penny of the seventy five dollars she'd paid for them. They were long stemmed as requested, and perfect. "Perfect," she murmured with a small smile.

"Those are gorgeous."

"I know, right?"

"You should have them in your wedding." Lily blushed and shrugged. "If you want."

"Maybe. That's kind of a lot to think about. I'm sticking to invitations for now."

"Have you picked a date?"

Lily shrugged. "Next spring, maybe early summer."

"Smart. You're going to want lots of time. There's so many options you won't know what hit you."

Lily rolled her eyes. How bad could it be? After an extended lunch, Lily took Alexia with her to the wedding invitation meeting. She'd texted her mother directions to her favourite paper supply place, the place she bought her card paper, which had an antique printing press that could be used, for an almost astronomical fee, to have messages printed inside cards. "I've never been here before," Alexia said as she drove up and parked. Lily smiled.

"I love this place. It smells like new paper." They went in and browsed near the front until Ginny and Astoria turned up, the former in a pale green silk suit, the latter in a Chanel dress. "This is going to be horrific," Lily said brightly, then lead the way through the aisles.

"Where's the consultant?" Ginny asked, even as Astoria held her elbows in, her Louis Vuitton tucked firmly in the crook of her left one, looking borderline terrified.

Lily snorted even as Alexia smiled. "I thought the asian was our consultant," Astoria said, wide eyed.

Lily smiled at her future mother in law. "No, this is the maid of honor."

Astoria fixed Alexia with a grudging look. "And you are?" she asked imperiously.

"Alexia Chang," she said politely. "You have to be Scorpius's mother. He doesn't speak very kindly of you." Lily bit her lip.

"Of course not. Because, like his father, his disregard for me and my feelings," Lily barely held in another snort at that, "is legendary. Unlike his father, though, he doesn't have the ambition to follow through and cut me out of his affairs entirely."

Alexia grinned. "I like you. You just say it, balls out." Ginny's eyebrows went up as Astoria's eyes narrowed.

"Are you the same Alexia seeing that very tall, handsome European man? What was his name, Lily?" Ginny asked.

"Constantine," Lily said, casting Alexia an apologetic look.

"We're not seeing one another anymore. You must be Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, now that is the kind of son a mother could be proud of. So very handsome, even if it was some years ago I last saw him," Astoria murmured, glancing at her manicure. "You're a foolish girl if you let him slip away."

Lily cast Alexia the 'I dream of dismemberment too' look. "I'll pass along your number if you'd like, but you might be a bit too wizened and leathery for his taste," Alexia said with a smile. Lily almost choked on her contained laugh.

"Um, so there's not going to be a consultant. I know what I want, I just invited you all as a courtesy, I guess," she said in a blatant subject change.

"Have you picked a date?" Astoria asked.

Before Lily could answer, Alexia and her mother answered, "No," in tandem. Lily shrugged.

"No hurry," she said blandly. "Ah, here we go." Lily stopped at a display of linen paper. "This is my favourite paper," she said fondly, touching it reverently. "I like cream," she said unnecessarily, pulling the sample out. "This is for the writing part." She moved off again, almost forgetting she had company as she exited the aisle and moved down a flashy aisle of plain cardstock but in every possible colour and pattern combination. She paused briefly by an attractive Tiffany blue section for awhile then carried on, trying not to get distracted from her mission. She stopped at a large display of thicker, boldly hued cardstock with a faint texture. "This," she murmured, plucking her absolute favourite colour from the selection, a perfect fuchsia and the embodiment of Passion Berry, "is for the backing."

Lily didn't bother to look around for approval. She didn't much care. Paper she understood. "I love that colour," Alexia said, and touched the paper.

"Me too. And then, because I'm ambitious," she murmured, exiting the aisle and cutting halfway across the store before turning down another aisle and stopping abruptly just a few steps in. "This," she said, taking the delicate paper lace and laying the sample over the two corners, "to accent. But green."

"What kind of green?" Alexia asked with interest. Lily plucked the colour sample book out and flipped to greens. There were six choices, and Lily pointed to the one closest to emerald.

"Probably that." She frowned, comparing it against the Passion Berry sample. "Hmm, maybe this instead," she murmured, moving her swatches around to a slightly paler shade.

"I like that," Alexia said. "The second one has better contrast."

Astoria murmured what might have sounded like, "Dear God," and Ginny peered around Lily's arm.

"Lily, honey," she said in the repressive, 'please don't be difficult' tone. "Traditionally-"

"I know, I know, it's supposed to be cream on ecru on white, but that's boring. I could do one of those photo ones, instead," she teased. Astoria looked appalled. "And since it's my wedding, we're going with this."

"I like it," said Alexia. "How are you going to lay it out?"

"Did you need any help?" a woman with an apron asked.

"Not help," Lily said. "I have what I want, but I'm going to need a whole bunch of invitations made up, from these. Do you have somewhere I could-?"

"Right over here," the associate said, moving to a table, and Lily explained what she wanted for her wedding invitations, laying it out while sketching out her idea. "Okay, that's going to run, with that linen, almost six dollars a card." The redhead bit her lip. "And were you going to have them printed onsite?"

"That's preferable."

"What colour ink were you looking for?"

Lily's eyes brightened. "You have different colours? Can I see samples?" Lily rather liked the dark green, her mother liked burgundy, Alexia preferred black, and Astoria said it would be of little consequence. Golden hazel eyes rolled at that. "I really like the green. It's so fresh."

"Depending how many you print, that will be a little more," the associate said. "But you'll get a discount the more you have. Anything over five hundred is almost free." Lily's eyes widened.

"Um, no, definitely not that many," Lily breathed. "Um, maybe like two hundred?" She glanced at her mother. "How many people were at your wedding?" It had seemed like a thousand to Lily at the time.

"Only a hundred and fifty."

Lily's eyes widened. "Wow, that's still a fucking lot of people. Okay, I still don't even have a guest list yet, but let's say two hundred for now," Lily said to the associate, who now had a calculator in hand. "What kind of damage are we looking at for invitations?" The woman handed Lily the calculator and she gulped. "Sorry, does that say four thousand nine hundred twelve?" she asked weakly. The saleswoman nodded.

Astoria's brows lifted. Apparently money was a language she talked in, even if paper wasn't. "For two hundred invitations? When would they be ready for pick up?"

"Seventy two hours." Her brows went up further.

"And if they're pre-ordered?" The woman punched some buttons.

"Four thousand four hundred ninety seven. Tax included."

Lily still gulped at that. Forty five hundred bucks for wedding invitations? Astoria seemed astounded. "I never heard such a price. Outrageous." Lily, to her mingled shock and horror, agreed. "How do you people make any money? You're practically giving them away."  _Never mind_.

"Take the deal," Ginny said quietly. Alexia merely smiled.

"Um, I need a second." She set her swatches down, grabbed her cell and wandered away as she called Scorpius, trying not to feel the vague panic that had her on edge. "Hey," she said when he picked up. "I'm at the stationery place, and they want to charge almost as much as I made last year for fucking wedding invitations."

"Did you pick the invitations out yourself?"

Lily smirked a little. "I sort of designed them."

"And how many invitations?"

"I dunno. I guessed like two hundred."

She heard the smile in her fiance's voice as he said, "Do you know a whole bunch of people I've never met?"

"Hey, you said event, buddy. We'll invite the mail man if we have to." He chuckled.

"If you want them, get them, Lily," he said. She bit her lip. "Remember how I make six figures?"

Lily sighed. "Scorpius, she said it would be like forty five hundred bucks. For paper with ink on it!"

"But it's probably nice paper and ink, if I know you, and they'll probably look fantastic if you designed them. Put it on the platinum card." Lily blanched. "I know it's still in your wallet."

His platinum VISA was indeed still in her wallet, never touched although she'd had it for awhile. He'd said buy whatever. She'd kept it for use only in emergency. "I can't put that on your damn credit card," she whispered, moving further away.

"It's a platinum card, darling. There's no limit. Buy your invitations." Lily sighed. "And get used to it."

"Fine," she grumbled. "And yes, they do look fantastic. Or they will anyway," she said smugly, and added, "I guess we're almost done. I'm going to get Alexia to drive me back home."

"No making out with her, slut," Scorpius rumbled and she felt her face get red.

"If you insist. Bye."

"If I don't see a charge for invitations on my next statement, I'm going to make your ass red, and keep it red for a week," he said. "I love you." Her face, she was certain, was red enough to stay that way for a week.

"Love you," she breathed, then hung up, took a moment examining fabric covered cardstock to calm her face, then went back. "Sorry," she said. "So, I guess I'll take them. Um, I just don't have a date set."

The sales lady smiled. "You can provide the pertinent information later, closer to actual printing. I'll just place the order for raw materials, so when you're ready, we can have what you need. You'll have to pay the cost of those up front, even if you don't print," she added.

"Okay." She went to the checkout feeling exceedingly accomplished and even the tiniest bit excited about the whole event. Once she had settled up, feeling outrageous charging so much money for paper and ink, literally, to Scorpius's credit card, she made a date to pick her fonts and layout style, promising to have the information ready for printing and even remembered to take a picture of her paper samples for later reference, which Alexia had suggested doing for everything.

By the time she got home, she was tired and the memories of that morning filtered back slowly. Scorpius kissed her when she had dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off, and even though his kiss was relatively gentle, she felt herself melting to him, his very solid warmth, and groaned as he kissed down her neck, arching into him. "I want sex," she murmured.

"Good," the blond breathed, lifting her against him. "I want sex too. Naughty or nice?"

"Nice," she moaned, gripping him as he moved to the bedroom. "But it can be a little naughty." He spanked her and her eyes went wide. "Or maybe more than just a little naughty."

"My favourite," he said, smirking, then dropped her on the raised bed. "Get undressed."

Later, as Lily traced abstract leaf patterns over his shoulder, lying on the other, curled into him, warm and sated, she sighed. "Have you ever wanted to get a tattoo?"

"No," Scorpius murmured. She lifted her head and saw his eyes were closed.

"How come?"

"I don't like needles and I don't see the need to decorate my body permanently."

Lily smirked. "Really? You don't like needles?"

"Not in the slightest."

She traced some more leaves down his arm with a fingertip. "Would you be opposed to me getting a tattoo?" she murmured.

"Depends of what, and where." She smirked a little at that. "If it's a tramp stamp, yes, if it looks at me while I'm making love to you, in any position, yes, and if it makes other people notice your tits, definitely yes."

"Duly noted," she murmured, then sat up a little. "Do you ever think about having a baby?" Scorpius cracked one eye, looking hesitant. She laughed. "Just out of curiosity."

"Honestly? Not really. Why, do you?"

Lily shrugged. "Sometimes. It's not a big deal yet, my biological clock isn't ticking into overtime." She laid back down again. "Just that you're older than me, and I wondered if dudes have that baby fever thing."

"I'm sure some do. Maybe," Scorpius rumbled.

"I suppose we'd have to move if we had a baby," Lily murmured, frowning. "I hate moving."

"Let's worry about the wedding first, darling." She laughed.

"Yes. For now we'll just practice the steps to baby making," she replied, and flattened her palm on his stomach. "Why don't you want to write your own wedding vows?"

Scorpius froze. "I would have thought you'd be able to guess by now, darling."

"Not really. I mean, I know you're not the emotional type." She shifted to look at him, smirking a little. "But you are capable of saying the emotional things. I've heard them. So that leaves me wondering if you're embarrassed about it, or just opposed to having an audience."

"Neither. It's because if I tried to write the words, they wouldn't make sense. They just happen when I'm with you. And the audience part maybe a tiny bit." Lily mulled that over for a moment, then Scorpius yawned. "I'm going to fall asleep, darling. Are we getting up, going for round two, or are you continuing twenty questions?"

"Just one more question," Lily murmured, then moved atop him, cheeks slightly pink. "And I can't believe I still don't know the answer to this, but what  _is_  your favourite position in bed?"

"Darling," he said, grinning up at her. "I would've thought it was blatantly obvious." He shifted her hips, guiding her to gyrate suggestively. His cock went half hard. "What's your favourite, my love?"

She frowned. "You know I love riding you."

"And therein lies your answer. My favourite is your favourite, because when your eyes widen as you slide down onto me and you make that sexy little sound in the back of your throat, and you're all hot and dripping and tight around me, that is the best fucking feeling in the world."

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

 **DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next few weeks slipped by before Lily noticed, and it was mid July already. She had finished her cards, and, thankfully, she hadn't received any more phone calls from homicide detectives. She had no idea how either of those investigations were going, but tried not to think about it. At school, she'd met the replacement for Ms. Ingles's Art History class, a stuffy, cross old man who graded mean, and was nearing the end of summer term, for which she was undyingly grateful. Then, come September, she'd be back on track to start her second year on time. She'd even picked a date for the wedding, and even though she still had no idea where the venue would be, the invitations were all but finalized and the guest list was slowly growing. The only difference was they hadn't gone out to any clubs since the incident at Screamers.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius murmured as he came in on a Friday evening, after a long day at court, and found Lily in the middle of the living room, a stack of bridal magazines beside her, her Art History textbook and a mess of notes before her, her pencil jammed into her bun.

"Studying," Lily murmured, flipping through a magazine in her lap idly, frowning.

"Studying," he repeated. She pointed to her Art History.

"Yes. I have a test next week, and I'm going to ace it on that stuffy bastard." Scorpius arched a brow. "Oh God, that is atrocious," she murmured with raised brows, flipping past a two page spread in her magazine with place settings. "There's a lot of shit to think about with planning a wedding," she grumbled, flopping back. "And hurry up with writing your half of the guest list. Your mother is breathing down my neck to have invitations sent out. I already have to go 'put some serious effort' into looking at venues. She thinks the printers are going to jack up the price or something."

"My list is done," he said, shrugging. Lily frowned.

"Scorpius, your list has ten people on it."

"And that's stretching it." Lily frowned some more.

"Why don't you invite people from your firm?" Scorpius snorted.

"That requires liking them." Lily let it go. They'd had the same conversation before. "That reminds me." He pulled something from his inside breast pocket of his jacket. "The bosses are throwing a company picnic dinner." Lily smirked. "I know. Think rich people picnic, after business hours of course. Tables, caterers, furs in the middle of summer." He rolled dark grey eyes. "Attendance is mandatory, apparently." Lily glanced at the swanky invitation.

"Nice. This is gorgeous paper," she murmured, getting up from the floor and picking up the invite. "Wait, Monday?" She glared at Scorpius. "This is this coming Monday?"

"Yes."

The redhead narrowed her lovely eyes at him. "How long have you had this?"

He smirked a little. "It's been on my desk awhile."

Lily tapped the expensive paper against her palm, arching a brow. "That's not very nice, you know."

"I've been busy lately, darling," he said, pulling her up against him. Which was true. He'd been putting in twelve hour days lately. "Besides, you have all weekend to figure out what you want to wear. As far as I'm aware it's black-tie formal."

Lily's eyes widened. "Are you shitting me?" She pouted. "Now I have to go shopping."

Scorpius grinned. "Good. Take Alexia with you and go to that store again. The slutty one." Lily blushed.

"Maybe," she murmured, then wrapped her arms around his middle. "Are we going to Rosie's still tomorrow?" she murmured. Scorpius's non-biological mom had called and invited them for a family barbecue because Scorpius was 'her first baby' and no one said no to Rosie's cooking.

"Yes," Scorpius replied, and she felt him relax a little. "I don't usually turn down a free meal from Rosie. And Lizzie and the rest should be there this time, too." Lily had been disappointed on their last visit to learn Lizzie had moved out on her own again with her brats.

"Good. I brought makeup last time, for Little Lizzie to try, and I still have it." She snuggled into her fiance and breathed in the smell of him. "Are we going out tonight?" she asked finally.

"Do you want to?"

Lily did, just maybe not to The Silver Spoon yet. "Yes," she murmured. "It's been awhile."

"You needed the time," Scorpius said quietly. Her arms snaked up his chest and around his neck. "Where do you want to go?"

"Doesn't matter," she breathed.

They went to Stavro's, which was busy with the weekend crowd. Lily, with Scorpius's insistence, wore the red outfit, which consisted of a bright, cherry red bustier that she all but spilled from, even though she'd bought it a size up from her black one, and a dark red, grey and black mini skirt done up in plaid that Alexia had forced her to buy on their last shopping venture to the naughty store. And, of course, she wore her red stilettos.

They bumped into Albus near the bar. "Who's your friend, Al?" Scorpius asked, and then the pretty little blonde looked round and her blue-green eyes went huge. Lily glanced up just as Kelly looked over at her.

"Holy shit," Kelly said, eyes widening further.

"Ew, please tell me that's not the hot guy," Lily said without thinking. Kelly had told her all about her fantastic dates with her super handsome guy, and some of the gory details about how fantastic he was in bed. Lily had laughed, comparing notes tamely with Kelly in the times before Coloury Theory, but now she felt as if she'd just been told her favourite food was made from ground up poop.

Kelly looked up at Albus and bit her lip. "Welcome aboard the awkward train, brat," Albus said.

"Be nice," Scorpius breathed into her ear.

"Your shoes are amazing," Kelly said, looking as awkward as Lily felt. She smiled. "Can you walk in them?"

"Yes. Surprisingly. I can do just about everything in these shoes except run," she admitted.

"I wish I could pull off shoes like that," Kelly sighed. Lily sucked in a deep breath, cheeks going a little pink as Scorpius pressed her back against his front. She had the largest silver hoop clamps on under her bustier and they rubbed teasingly.

"No you don't," Albus said, then leaned down and murmured something into her ear. Kelly's eyes widened.

"Really?" she breathed.

Lily's eyes narrowed a little. "Really," Albus said. "Now drink your drink. Scor, I don't think we can be friends anymore. This is too many types of bizarre."

The blond smirked. "Shall I assume my services are no longer required, then?"

Lily bit back the smug smile at that. She'd heard the other side of Albus and Kelly's disastrous first date. The blonde had been horrified at first to think she might've gotten with a felon, what with Albus getting arrested just as she was getting naked in the backseat of his car, but the next week, she'd admitted to Lily they'd sorted things out and claimed it was all 'just a huge misunderstanding' and that obviously cops were stupid. And had lots of hot sweaty make up sex at his place to boot. Lily squashed those memories. At the time she'd smiled with her friend. Now she felt vaguely disgusted.

"Not in the slightest." Albus grinned. "C'mon, babe, let's leave the weirdos and find some fun." The dark-haired green-eyed man hooked his thumb in Kelly's tight black mini skirt. "Keep that bitch on her leash, Scor."

Lily's lip curled and she was tempted to smack Albus for that remark, but Scorpius turned her around. "I told you so," he said without preamble. He tugged on her bustier and she groaned as it slid a half inch lower and the rosy edge of her areolas appeared along the top, the fabric dragging deliciously over her clamped nipples. "Once he got your friend good and laid, Al would win her over."

Lily pursed her mouth. "Too bad she dropped the charges," Lily mumbled. Scorpius grinned and wrapped the thin chain of her leash around his hand, pulling it taut.

"You are mean, my slut." She smirked a little.

"I have a good teacher," she murmured.

"Hello, Daddy," said Alexia, smiling up at Scorpius and easing in between them. Scorpius arched a brow. The petite asian woman pouted a little, then turned to Lily. "Hello, Mommy," she murmured, dark eyes sucking Lily in as they had the very first time she'd looked into them. "I like your outfit." She traced Lily's cleavage. "But you should have Daddy take this off."

"You can't have her, Alexia," Scorpius murmured. Alexia shrugged, then put her arms around Lily's middle and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Can I have you both?" she teased. Lily gulped.

"No."

Alexia sighed, nipped at the lush curve of Lily's cleavage, then slipped out from between them. "Stingy, Daddy. You need to lighten up."

Scorpius gave her a look. "I thought you were in the market for someone like me," he replied.

Alexia grinned. "Maybe just a little. You put too much store in following the rules and I like breaking them too much." Lily's eyes went wide as fingers teased over her pussy, then moved away. "If you see him, tell Con to come get his stuff."

"Hmm, do my ears deceive me?" came Ian's soft voice. He had his twins with him again, both trailing behind. "Constantine lost his nibbles for good?"

Alexia grinned hugely then gracefully turned, dropped to her haunches, grasping Ian's belt, and looked up at him with huge dark eyes. "Ian, you naughty boy. You shouldn't be out tonight. Isn't it the full moon? I thought vampires couldn't come out in the full moon."

Ian's eyes narrowed a little even as Scorpius smirked and Lily looked horrified. "That's werewolves," he said softly.

"Oh yes." Alexia slid up his front then tilted her neck. "Still interested in taking a bite? I haven't been eaten up properly in  _ages_."

"You know the deal." Ian tapped her lips. "Sign on the dotted line, nibbles, and I'll make sure there's not a single crumb left."

Alexia pursed her mouth as though thinking about it. "You just want my autograph, naughty boy." The petite woman kissed him lightly and Lily admired her nerve. One look from those flat black eyes had her fucking petrified, and she was certain that if ever she was that close to Ian, she'd faint from pure terror. "No, I don't think so."

"Shame," Ian said blandly. "If Constantine had you so long, I'm sure you taste delicious."

Alexia grinned, walking two fingers up his chest. "Like fine wine, I just get better and better over time, Ian."

"And yet as harsh and uncouth as moonshine," he said smoothly, then looked at Scorpius. "Bring your morsel. I'm meeting a friend from out of town and I'm sure he'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

Scorpius doubted it, but inclined his head. "Certainly. But if the offer involves relinquishing my morsel, you should know the likelihood of that."

"Wait and see." They followed Ian and his twin subs, even though Lily wanted to stay where it was still relatively well lit. When she glanced back at Alexia, the asian woman gave her a little finger wave then melted into the crowd.

They got to a table near the far back lit with a trio of candles. Ian tugged on his subs once and they sat up on the edge of the table.

"Corban," Scorpius said politely, sitting across from the large black man who smiled grimly.

"Scor, your morsel's getting a little extra topping by the looks of it." Lily grit her teeth, keeping her face neutral, eyes firmly down.

"In all the best places, Corban," Scorpius answered tugging her down onto his lap. Lily shifted a little to the right at his gentle nudge. His dark grey eyes shone with amusement as Corban eyed her up.

"Good thing you put that bitch's leash back on."

"For yourself, you mean," he said lightly. "I do recall the expression on your face when you felt her bite. It was priceless."

"Enough pleasantries," Ian said before Corban could reply. "Up," he said to his subs. They climbed, with identical movements, onto the table. "Ah, and there comes my friend now." Scorpius glanced around, feeling Lily turn her face into him slightly, and frowned.

A small man, in all black, with three very beautiful women trailing behind him, joined their table. "Ian," he said with a thick southern drawl.

"Harvey," Ian said pleasantly. "I hope you brought me three to trade up."

The man, Harvey, sat and snorted. With a flick of his wrist, his three submissives climbed up onto the table. His hair was a mousy brown, slicked back from a high forehead, and he had beady eyes that forcibly reminded Scorpius of a rat. "I'll give you three if I can have that." He pointed at Lily. Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

"She's not mine," Ian said, waving a hand. "Corban?"

Corban produced his sub from under the table and up she went. Harvey shook his head. "I want that one."

"You can't have her," Scorpius said calmly, sipping his whiskey.

Harvey frowned. "And why the fuck not?" he demanded and Scorpius felt Lily shrink against him.

Blond brows lifted and Scorpius glanced at Ian, who gave the impression of shrugging. "Because I said so," he told Harvey.

The smaller man sat back. "In that case, I'll take your three, and keep my brunette."

Ian smiled a deadly smile. "No. Fair trade."

"Quality over quantity." He glanced at Lily again. "You can keep them all for her. I want the red hair."

Scorpius realized then he'd been set up. "You're a prick, and we're square now," he said to Ian, then looked at Harvey. "You can't have her."

"He's a greedy son of a bitch," Corban said to Harvey.

Harvey's beady eyes assessed Scorpius. "How much do you want? I'll even let you have her back when I'm finished." The blond grit his teeth.

"You don't have enough money." He drank some more whiskey.

"Already talk of money changing hands, and he hasn't even gotten a peek under her lashes," Ian said softly. Scorpius shot him a filthy look. This was precisely why he usually didn't bother associating with Ian. Generous though he was, granting favours and sharing his harem, Ian held as little qualms with using people for his own gain as he did torturing those who preferred such pleasures.

Harvey sat forward, licking his lips. "Let's see."

"No," Scorpius said firmly. "She's not for sale, she's not up for trade, and even if she were, you still wouldn't get her from me."

Harvey glared. "Why not?"

Scorpius lifted Lily's left hand and toyed with her engagement ring. "Because this is my reward for a decade of training them." He grinned. "And nothing you have could compare."

"He's gotten attached," Ian teased. "Such a bother."

Corban grunted. "Bitch needs a fucking slap."

"Come now, Corban, she's still shiny and new," Ian said, glancing at Scorpius. "What, barely a year now, Scorpius, or is it less?" Harvey licked his lips again.

"I'll give you a quarter million," he said blatantly. "For one night." Lily's brows lifted a little.

"No. And that's an offensive offer." Scorpius tilted her chin up to look at him. "Barter with Ian and Corban. I'll keep my cupcake."

Harvey sulked a little, sitting back. "Deal stands," he said to Ian. "I'll take your three and keep my brunette."

"No," Ian said. "The twins aren't a package deal, Harvey."

"Fine, fair trade, then."

"I want the blonde," Corban said sternly. Ian shot him a quelling look and extended a hand to Harvey.

"Are they going to be up to snuff? The last batch was sub par. If I wanted them untrained, I'd pick up hookers."

Harvey scoffed. "I should ask you the same. The last ones I brought back were ridden hard and put away wet too many times."

Ian smirked. "The south is going soft." Harvey shook his hand at last, then stood up to grab his merchandise. "Don't separate the twins. They perform better together."

Scorpius barely refrained from rolling his eyes as Ian gathered the leashes of his new subs and they climbed down. Harvey clicked his fingers and another man appeared at his elbow as the twins and Corban's bitch climbed down. "So name your price," he said, handing off the leashes, looking back at Scorpius.

"You can't afford it," the blond replied.

Harvey laughed. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not in the slightest. But I can assure you, you can't afford it."

Harvey glared and Scorpius almost smirked, because he looked more like a rat than ever. "I stand to inherit eighty percent of the oil that comes out of Texas, friend," he drawled. "Name your goddamn price."

Scorpius did roll his eyes now. "She's not for sale."

"A million? I'll even go easy on her."

The blond grit his teeth and sipped his whiskey. "Unlikely." His mouth twitched. "Ask Corban, he'll tell you she bites people she doesn't like."

"Five million."

"You're not even close," Scorpius murmured. "And you're embarrassing yourself, friend."

"Ain't no piece of ass worth more than that," Corban muttered.

Scorpius looked at Lily again and half smiled. "Hmm. I admit, I don't know how you make them down south, but up here we build them to last." He looked at Harvey. "Tell you what, friend," he murmured, reaching up and unhooking Lily's bustier slowly. After the second closure came undone her breasts spilled out and she blushed a little, licking her lips. "I'll give you a peek under her lashes and you'll tell me your top dollar."

"And we'll make a deal?" Harvey said, smirking.

"I doubt it, but we'll see." Scorpius flicked her nipples and she gasped lightly. He turned her to face Harvey properly, still upon his lap, and said in a very soft murmur against her ear, "Don't hold back." Lily gasped and then grunted as he tugged her clamps roughly again. "Eyes up, my slut."

She looked up into Harvey's beady little eyes, even as Scorpius possessively gripped her hip in one hand, her collar in the other, and ground her down against him, making her pupils dilate and her breathing hitch. She bit her lip when he rocked her back and slid his fingers into her slit and then moaned as they stroked purposefully over her g-spot. Harvey licked his lips. "I don't even know if one night would be enough," he said ravenously. She flinched a little when he slammed a fist into the table and moaned again when Scorpius fingered her harder, stroking her g-spot again, and her eyes went wide when his thumb brushed her clit, pushing her right to the edge.

"Eyes back down, my slut," Scorpius murmured, and withdrew his fingers. He turned her back in toward himself. "And you're right, one night wouldn't be remotely close to enough, because I get every night, and that's hardly sufficient. What's your number?"

"Keeping in mind she's soft," Corban grumbled.

"For just a night? I'd go twenty five million." Harvey sat back, looking smug.

"That's quite the offer," Scorpius murmured. "But no."

Harvey looked furious. "You're a fucking fool to turn it down."

Scorpius shrugged. "Am I? I think I'd have to be a fool to accept it. If you found the Hope Diamond, would you take the offer from your neighbourhood pawnshop for it? I think not." Corban snorted. Ian looked amused. "That and it wouldn't be very sporting of me," Scorpius replied.

Harvey frowned hugely, looking on the verge of a temper tantrum. "Why's that?"

Scorpius shrugged, finished his whiskey, and arched a brow. "She's accustomed to excellence and despite being acquainted with Ian, I happen to have a conscience. It wouldn't be fair to let you pay that much and have her unsatisfied." Harvey's glare deepened.

"He's retiring on that one," Corban said. "Dumb sonofabitch," he added in a mumble.

"Sticks and stones, Corban. But I understand your jealousy."

Harvey slammed a fist into the table again, making Lily jump. "I want her, damn it!"

Scorpius couldn't smother his smirk. "Get in line. Now, if you're all done here, my morsel needs to earn her pleasure. Excuse us."

"A hundred million," Harvey said. "And you can have her back in an hour."

"Not happening. And for the record, you can pick any number you like, and it still won't be enough for me. I'm a greedy son of a bitch." Scorpius stood Lily up. "Ian, you owe me. Corban, if you need advice now that I'm out, feel free to ask. Goodnight." He lead her out of the shadows again and then, once they were a decent distance away, Scorpius pulled her against his front and kissed her ravenously. "Fuck, you have no idea how good it feels to flaunt you around, my slut," he rumbled. "And I don't give a fuck if it's boastful. That sonofabitch could've offered me the real Hope Diamond and I'd have turned him down flat." Lily felt herself flush at the compliment and groaned as he palmed her breasts and tugged at her nipples. "Here or home?" he asked, grabbing her ass roughly.

Lily swallowed. "Wherever you want me, Master," she breathed, looking up at him.

"That's my very good girl. Both it is, slut."

XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next day, just after noon, they pulled up in Rosie's driveway. There were four other vehicles parked near the house and Lily felt a burst of nerves. "Full house," Scorpius murmured.

Scorpius was about to knock when the door flew open and Lizzie threw her arms around Scorpius. "Scorpius, you handsome bastard," she said, pulling back, "I hope you brought my Christmas present." Lily's brows drew together slightly, and then the woman looked at her. "You must be Lily." She hugged the redhead. "I'm Isabelle. Call me Izzy."

"You're Lizzie's twin?"

"Yup. Five minutes older and twice as smart."

"Too bad she's the ugly twin," Lizzie said, smiling as she came out onto the front porch. "Hi, Scor," she said blandly, and hugged Lily, who blinked for a second at seeing double. "I love your shirt."

"Thank you," Lily said graciously as they went in, and through to the kitchen. It was packed.

"Everyone sit," Rosie demanded from the stove.

Lily gulped and blushed a little as Scorpius sat her on his lap. "So let's see the ring," Izzy said, grabbing Lily's hand, and her eyes went wide. "Holy-!"

"I know, right?" Lizzie said.

"I want to see!" said another woman, this one with blonde curls and a smile for Lily. "Hi. I'm Jillian."

"Foster's wife," Scorpius added. "Where's Fizzy?"

"Changing the baby," Jillian said, then examined Lily's ring. "Wow, that has to be a Tiffany's."

"Yes," she said, cheeks pink.

A tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed man came out, holding a little baby in one arm, and MiMi in the other. "Lizzie, what are you feeding this beast?"

"Everything," Lizzie replied, taking the wriggling baby-toddler, then set her on her feet. "Watch this," she said, smiling at Lily. MiMi stood there, staring, just standing, and Lily's brows went up. MiMi had just started crawling when she'd last seen them at Christmas.

Suddenly, MiMi looked at her and pointed. "Ba!" she shouted and tottered forward. Lily's mouth fell open and she leaned forward, hands out. MiMi got excited and promptly fell on her butt.

"Normally she gets a little further," Lizzie said, picking her back up.

"Show off," Jillian said, taking her own baby, who looked tiny in comparison to MiMi, with a thin layer of light brown fuzz on it's head and inquisitive blue eyes.

"This is the one who's tamed the hellion, then?" Foster said to Scorpius.

"Be nice, Fizzy," Scorpius said, smirking a little. "But yes. This is Lily."

"You're the artist," Lily said, shaking his hand. "Rosie told me you do modern."

"He throws paint around and calls it art," his wife said, grinning. "But I don't complain, so long as it stays in the garage."

Foster rolled dark eyes. "She doesn't complain because it pays the bills. You paint the cards?"

Lily smiled. "Yes. Oh, that reminds me." She dug in her massive bag and pulled out a square package wrapped in brown paper. "This is for you, Rosie." Scorpius frowned.

"That better not be what I think it is."

"I'm not selling it," she said firmly to Scorpius. She'd finished the Asiatic lily painting she'd done and Scorpius had been pushing her to have it put in a gallery to be sold. "And I can guarantee Rosie will like it more than anyone who buys it." Dark grey eyes rolled.

Rosie beamed at her, took the paper off and gasped. "This is lovely, dear! My word, just like a real photograph. Beautiful." Lily blushed as everyone looked at it with effusive compliments. Foster whistled.

"You know, it's people like you who undermine us modernists," he said teasingly.

"Hey, I like modern," Lily said. "I just like to actually paint rather than throw my paint around."

Rosie kissed her on both cheeks. "Thank you, dear. I'm going to hang it in my bedroom."

There was the sound of feet on the stairs, and three children, Thomas in the lead, poured into the over crowded kitchen. Little Lizzie stopped abruptly, the other little girl holding her hand pausing too, both looking up at Lily even as Thomas continued out to the back yard. The other girl had light brown hair, woven neatly into a French braid, and thoughtful, light brown eyes. They appeared to be close in age. "Lily," Lizzie Jr. said.

"Lizzie," Lily replied. The dark-haired girl pointed, then turned to the other girl.

"That's Lily," she said. "She's gonna marry Scorpius, and if you want, she can teach you about makeups. She's teached me everything I know." The other girl's eyes widened and she looked round at Jillian.

"Mama, can I-?"

"Yes, you can wear makeup," Jillian said, then glanced at Lily with a smile. "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

The little girl's mouth turned into an O. "I'm Olivia. I'm four."

"Very nice to meet you, Olivia," Lily said, holding her hand out. Olivia shook it timidly. "I'm Lily. I'm lots more than four."

"She's old," Little Lizzie said and Lily laughed. She was the youngest adult present by at least five years. "But she has pretty hair."

"Do you like ponies?" Lily asked Olivia. She nodded, mouth still in a little O.

"She can draw ponies, too," Little Lizzie added, reaching for Lily's hand with her free one. "Let's go draw ponies and then Lily will teach us makeups."

"Can MiMi come too?" Lily asked, standing up, lifting her bag onto a shoulder. Little Lizzie frowned.

"MiMi tries to eat my crayons. She's a baby."

"I'll make sure she doesn't eat any crayons," Lily assured her. "And she's your very bestest friend in the world, right? I bet she wants to be just like you and Olivia, because you're such pretty big girls."

"Okay," Little Lizzie sighed. "C'mon, Liv."

Lily disappeared with the little girls and Scorpius sat back as Lizzie, Izzy, and Jillian all looked at him with the same expectant expression. "What?"

"Run. Take your lady and run," Foster muttered.

"You better have babies with her," Izzy said, glaring. "Or at least one." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"We'll beat you up," Lizzie added.

"And make sure you can't rat us out if we have to," Jillian finished.

Scorpius shrugged, smirking. "If that's what she wants, that's what we'll do. Or we'll just borrow yours."

Lizzie and Jillian seemed okay with that but Izzy frowned. "That's not fair," she grumbled.

"Have some of your own," Scorpius replied teasingly. "We'll borrow them too. Where's Dizzy?"

"Outside," Rosie replied, glancing out the window. "She brought that man," she added, frowning.

Scorpius frowned with her. "What man?" Foster scowled.

"She's found a new one. Mom hates him as per usual."

"I do not," Rosie said. "I just don't understand what she sees in him. Or any of the others." Scorpius shrugged. Desiree Dawson, the second of Rosie's children, changed boyfriends faster than Scorpius could be bothered to keep up with them because they rarely lasted, and the few who did never ended up being good for her.

Thomas came stomping back into the kitchen. "Where's Lizzie?" he demanded of his mother.

"She's colouring and playing makeup with the other girls and Lily," Lizzie Sr. replied. Thomas scowled.

"Her and Liv are supposed to be passengers on the airplane!"

"Sorry, honey, they're-"

"That sucks!" Thomas grumbled, and folded his arms. Rosie turned sharply.

"Watch your mouth, Thomas William Perry. We don't talk to our mothers like that."

"Sorry, Mom," Thomas muttered, pouting a little. Scorpius got up, ruffling Thomas's hair. "Will you play airplanes with me, Scor?"

"Sure. Let's go outside. I want to say hi to your Aunt Dizzy anyway."

Thomas made a face, but trouped back outside. Scorpius wanted to meet the new boyfriend for himself, even if he'd be ancient history by Christmas. "You can fly this plane," Thomas said, handing a blue plane to Scorpius.

"Where are we flying to?" Scorpius asked.

"The Bermuda Triangle," Thomas replied. "Take off!" he shouted and raced across the grass, focused on his bright red airplane. Apparently the Bermuda Triangle was right over the trampoline because Thomas crashed his plane. "Mayday! We're crashing!" he cried. Scorpius flew his own plane, much steadier, over to the edge of the Bermuda Triangle and crashed it. "Quick, we need to do a rescue mission," Thomas said, and Scorpius lifted him and tossed him, giggling, onto the trampoline.

"Captain Thomas, your mission is to brave the Bermuda Triangle and recover two lost planes and their crews," Scorpius said.

"Mission accepted!" Thomas yelled, jumping up and down, the planes bouncing around him. "More lift, more lift!" Scorpius grinned.

"I'm going to say hi to Aunty Diz. Call me when you recover the planes."

"Okay!" Thomas said, laughing and landing on his butt before bouncing back up.

Scorpius moved over under the shade of the tree where Desiree sat with her new man. Scorpius kissed her on the cheek and she smiled. He forced a smile even though he could see the faint impression of a bruise, covered heavily with makeup, under the edge of her sunglasses. "How's things, Dizzy?" he asked sitting in one of the empty chairs.

"Same shit, different day," she replied. "This is Steve," she added, gesturing to a thick-necked, wife-beater-wearing redneck with a trucker cap and a cigarette behind his ear.

"How's it goin'," Steve said, looking Scorpius over. His lip curled a little and Scorpius almost smirked.

"Delightful." He could see why Rosie didn't like him. "Scorpius."

He didn't bother offering a hand to shake. "How d'you know Desi and the rest?" Steve asked, then patted Desiree's thigh. "Get me a beer, babe?"

Desiree got up to fetch him his beer and Scorpius sat back, shrugging. "I've known Rosie my whole life. I spent summers here with her and the lot."

Steve snorted. "So you're the rich bastard who got pawned off on the nanny?"

Scorpius arched a brow. Apparently Steve had been around long enough to know about him. "Yes. How long have you been seeing Dizzy?"

Steve lit his cigarette. "Awhile. Met her in a bar. She was cryin' her eyes out over some loser, so I bought her a beer. Not a bad investment on the whole."

"Interesting," Scorpius said, even as Desiree came back out of the house, beers in hand. "Let's hope she doesn't meet another guy the same way." He accepted the drink from Desiree. "Thanks Diz. I brought Lily, but the little girls have taken her hostage to beautify themselves."

Desiree grinned as she sat back down. "Oh good. Sorry I couldn't make it out for Christmas, I wanted to meet her. You know, life and shit."

"Mmm," Scorpius agreed. Thomas came back over, planes in hand, casting Steve a suspicious look before turning to Scorpius. "Successful mission, Captain?" Scorpius asked.

"Aye aye!" Thomas said, grinning. "Now we have to go rescue army guys from the jungle! Come on!"

An hour later, Scorpius found his fiancee surrounded by three small girls as she taught them the finer points of applying eyeshadow. He stood in the doorway and watched as she took some kind of brush and swiped some pink onto Little Lizzie's eyelids. "And then the pink is going to blend up from the crease into our highlight," she said. Olivia leaned closer and MiMi put the end of a different brush in her mouth.

"I can't see!" Lizzie said, eyes still closed.

"I'll show you on Olivia," Lily assured her, reaching out without looking to take the brush from MiMi. "Hold on, MiMi needs her blush."

Little Lizzie looked around at him even as Lily swirled a large brush over MiMi's cheeks, making the sixteen month old giggle. "Scorpius, can I do your makeups?" Lizzie demanded. "Lily taught me how to contour my cheekbones and I need to practice if I wanna get it smooth, 'cause she said so, and she wasn't good when she tried the first time either 'cause mine's not as good."

"No," he said. Lily smiled at him.

"Come on," she teased. "They can't do mine, I'm already wearing makeups," Lily said.

"Yeah, c'mon," Olivia said, reaching for lipstick. "I need to practice too."

"No," Scorpius said again.

"Please?" Little Lizzie asked, pouting adorably. "MiMi's too little and she tries to eat everything."

"Please?" Olivia added, also pouting.

"No," Scorpius said. "Boys don't wear makeup."

Lily frowned at him. "Hush, Scorpius. Yes, they do. Some boys like makeup too," she added to the girls, who looked at her expectantly. "Just like some girls don't like makeup. Some boys are better at makeup than even me, though."

"My Daddy doesn't wear makeups either," Olivia said solemnly.

Little Lizzie frowned. "I don't know if my Daddy does," she said. "He's in heaven and I dunno if they have makeups there." Scorpius saw Lily's face soften.

"I don't know if my Daddy does, either," she said. "But I'm sure they have makeup in heaven, sweetie. Or else Miss Marilyn Monroe is going to look terrible, and they can't have that."

"I'm going to steal Lily now," Scorpius murmured. Both girls started protesting.

The redhead jumped to his defense. "You two can play makeup. I'll take MiMi so she won't eat anything. And then you can come show me when you're all done your makeovers, okay?" She beckoned both girls close and whispered something to them. They giggled and looked at Scorpius.

"Okay," Little Lizzie said importantly.

Olivia hugged Lily impulsively. "Can you be my bestest friend too?" she murmured.

"Of course," Lily said. "Now you have to show Lizzie how to blend. Remember what I told you? Test on the hand, and-"

"And blow the extras off!" Lizzie said.

"Exactly." Lily scooped up MiMi, and brought her back downstairs to the kitchen and her mother.

"Where are the girls?" Jillian asked.

"Giving each other makeovers," Lily said. She looked at Lizzie. "I hope you don't mind, I told the girls they could keep the makeup and brushes. They even divided everything up very fairly." Lizzie waved a hand airily.

"Hey, I've found my own lipstick exactly where I left it twice in a row now. I'm thrilled."

Jillian cringed. "Oh, I hope it's not nice makeup," she murmured. "They're a little vicious with it at this age."

"No worries, it's not too fancy, and I taught them how to use it properly. As much as possible at least," Lily replied, smiling. "Can I hold your baby?"

"Sure." Jillian passed the sleepy infant over and Lily snuggled it up on her chest carefully, sighing. "His name is Leo. And since you have that terrified look, it's okay, he's not going to explode. He can hold his own head up and everything. He'll be four months August first. He's just not a beast, like MiMi."

"Oh my God, this is making my ovaries hurt," Lily breathed as the baby's long lashes drooped. She took a deep breath. "Oh God, and he smells so good. Like baby soap and...I don't even know, but it smells  _good_."

Lizzie sighed. "I love that baby smell."

"Everyone loves that smell," Foster said. "As long as it's not ruined by poo or spit up.".

Scorpius merely watched Lily, holding the baby, rocking gently back and forth. "I read this article that said babies smell like that so we don't abandon them," Jillian said. "And when a mother smells her baby, it's the same chemical response in the brain as a drug addict getting high."

"I believe it," Lily said.

Just then Desiree and Steve came in. Steve looked round at Foster. "You gettin' a nanny too?"

Foster forced a smile as Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "I'm definitely not a nanny," Lily said, handing the baby back after another sniff. "That might be the smallest baby I've ever held, actually." Jillian got up to put him in his little playpen to sleep in the living room.

"You must be Lily," Desiree said, and hugged her. "I'm Desiree, but you can call me Desi. Or Dizzy, like Scor, thanks to my delightful baby sisters. So, you're the one marrying the man who once swore to being a bachelor forever?"

"Yes," Lily replied, even as Desiree ogled her ring.

"Phew, that is a ring!" she said, lifting her eyebrows at Scorpius, putting her sunglasses on her head. "How long did you have to starve to save up?" she teased.

"Not too long," Scorpius replied easily.

"Waste of money," Steve said.

Lily arched a brow. "Who're you?" she asked and Scorpius merely sat back to enjoy the show.

"Steve," Steve said, brushing past her to get a beer from the fridge. Lily took a deep breath and smiled even as Desiree shot her an apologetic look.

"Why is it a waste of money?" she asked politely. "Are you opposed to marriage, Steve?"

"Where's Mom?" Lizzie whispered.

"Laundry," Foster muttered. Scorpius could indeed see Rosie out back, hanging laundry up on the line as Izzy and Thomas wrestled on the trampoline. Lizzie got up and took MiMi into the living room with Jillian.

"No point dropping money on a damn ring." Steve glanced at Scorpius, sitting in Lizzie's vacated chair. "Though I bet you can afford it."

Scorpius shrugged. "For the most part."

"Why is there no point dropping money on a ring?" Lily asked. "If anything, this is my insurance policy should my future husband at some point want to cheat or, I don't know, turn into a raging asshole or something. Least if we split, I get the ring." Steve snorted at that.

"Steve's old-fashioned," Desiree said softly, leaning against the counter. She shot Scorpius a look but he merely smirked.

"Ain't no reason for a woman to leave her man unless he's dead." Lily's brows shot up. Steve looked back at Scorpius. "Hey, now I know where I recognize you from. You were that Lamar guy's lawyer last fall, in that big rape case or whatever."

"Indeed I was."

"Too bad you lost. Damn Liberals and their bleeding hearts, having that poor kid put on house arrest for two years."

"He only got two years of house arrest?" Lily asked. She hadn't watched the news at all back then for fear of hearing about it, or worse, seeing Scorpius on T.V.

"Yes," Scorpius replied. "The courts decided ruining his future with jail time, and losing him his scholarship as a result, wouldn't be fair punishment."

"Well that's bull," Lily said.

"Yep," Steve said. "Kid shouldn't have even gone to court." Lily tried to bite her tongue.  _Everyone is entitled to their opinion_. "That whole case was bull. Those girls should count themselves lucky." Scorpius saw Lily's face going red and when she looked at him, he shook his head ever so slightly. "They got famous for getting laid."

"Steve," Desiree said quietly.

"What? Lamar did those chicks a favour, if you ask me."

Lily looked at Scorpius again and her eyes told him one more comment and she'd snap. He tried to steer the conversation to safer waters. "Regardless," he said easily, "he'll graduate and probably have his record sealed, although he'll probably still have to register on the national Registry for Sex Offenders."

"Good," Lily muttered. Steve lifted his brows at her.

"Aw, you one of them bleeding hearts, pumpkin? You think Lamar was in the wrong?" Steve chuckled.

"You don't want to hear what I think," Lily said pleasantly.

The beer bottle paused halfway to his mouth. "That so?" he asked slowly, putting it down. Scorpius saw Desiree slip back out into the back yard and his mouth hardened.

"Yup," Lily said. Foster sent Scorpius a warning glance and he nodded. "You strike as a die-hard Republican, am I right?" Steve saluted her with his beer. "All for looser gun control, less gay rights, the whole shebang, yeah?" the redhead said pleasantly. "And let me guess, you drive a pickup truck, too." Steve frowned a little and she smiled. "You're right. I am a bleeding heart Liberal. And I think Lamar deserved a lot more than two years house arrest."

Steve gave her a look, then glanced at Scorpius. "You should teach her to watch her mouth," he said darkly. Lily frowned and looked at her fiance.

"Why do people keep saying that?"

"Oh, so it's not just me that's noticed you're a smart ass?" Steve asked.

Foster got up, muttering about checking something, and went out back. "I'll have you know, Steve, my manners are impeccable," Lily said politely. "And the only others to have noticed happen to be troglodytes, too. And I prefer being a smart ass to a dumbass."

Steve snorted again, and drank some beer. "So you think some kid's life should've been ruined with a five year sentence in the pen just because some little girls couldn't handle their liquor?"

"No," Lily said. "I think his life should've been ruined with a fifteen year sentence in the pen because he had sex with an underage girl, a child technically, didn't even bother to use protection, and has a history and obvious pattern of taking advantage of girls who can't handle their liquor. Which is sad. You'd think for being a semi-famous football player, at least at state level, he'd be able to find a willing partner who was conscious."

"Well it's a damn good thing you weren't on the jury, ain't it?" Steve said.

Lily smiled. "It's a damn good thing you drive a pickup," she said. Steve's brows pulled together in confusion. "It's probably the only one you've got that works." Scorpius barely smothered his chuckle, because Steve obviously didn't get it. "I'm going to go upstairs for some conversation that's a little more intellectually stimulating. Excuse me." Lily headed upstairs, back to the girls, and Steve glared after her.

"You're gonna regret putting a ring on that bitch."

Scorpius shrugged. "So I've heard, but I find I'm rather enjoying it."

They had dinner outside, at the picnic table. Lily made it a point to sit as far away from Steve as possible. Little Lizzie and Olivia wedged themselves in next to Lily, asking her questions about makeup and hair, some of which Lily wasn't even sure she could answer. Like why did Lizzie have dark hair, and Lily red, but Scorpius blond?

After dessert, Thomas asked Scorpius if he kissed Lily. The redhead blushed, Lizzie Sr. laughed uproariously, and Rosie smiled indulgently. "I do," Scorpius said. Thomas wrinkled up his nose.

"Why?" he asked. "Girls have cooties."

Scorpius grinned, leaning over Little Lizzie's head and kissed her. Lily blushed more, even as Lizzie Jr. and Olivia giggled. "They kiss 'cause they's getting married," Lizzie said.

"And 'cause they's in love," Olivia added. "My mama says that's why grown ups kiss, 'cause they's in love."

"Sometimes grown ups kiss 'cause they feel things other than love," Steve said and chuckled.

"I kiss Lily," Scorpius said to Thomas, "because I love her. And because we're getting married. And because when you're a grown up, girls don't have cooties, and kissing them lets them know you like them."

Thomas shuddered, scrunching up his face. "Gross."

"Okay, children with the last name Perry, time to go home," Lizzie said standing up. "Izzy, are you riding back with us?"

"Sure thing," Izzy said. "I'm too many in," she said, polishing off the last of her beer.

"We should go too. It's almost past bedtime and we have a drive," Jillian said to Foster, holding a sleeping baby.

"Too true. Come on, Liv, time to say goodbye."

Lily gave the kids hugs, kissing Thomas pointedly on the cheek, even though he squirmed away and promising the girls she would teach them about eyeliner next time she visited.

"Desi, get me another beer," Steve said after Rosie brought the dishes in. Lily's eyes narrowed a little when she did.

"You could say please," she said pointedly.

"You could keep your mouth shut," Steve replied. Lily bit her tongue.

Scorpius arched a brow. "I hope you're not planning to drive in that condition," he said conversationally. "This will be what, number seven?"

"Nine," Desiree mumbled, uncapping it as she returned.

Steve looked at her sharply and smiled disarmingly. "Go back inside and help with the dishes, Desi," he said. She pursed her mouth a little but gathered up a few empties and turned back to go in. "Look at that, didn't even have to buy her a diamond to get all the perks," Steve said, and lit a cigarette.

Scorpius smirked a little. "Lily, darling, why don't you go see if Rosie needs anything?" She shot him a questioning look, but got up anyway, shrugging. As she turned, the blond spanked her firmly on the ass, making her jump and blush, but she gave him a tiny smile and went in.

"Nice," Steve said. "Maybe I pegged you wrong, after all."

"How's that?" Scorpius asked.

"Figured you were one of them pussy men who let their women call the shots. Women's lib," he said disgustedly. "Can't stand that shit. There's two places women should be."

Scorpius felt his dislike growing, but played along. "Kitchen and bedroom," he said, lifting his own beer.

"Amen to that."

"Though it's nice to let them think they've got the upper hand every now and then. You know, keep them happy and they don't know any better."

"Naw," Steve replied. "That shit's a slippery slope. You let 'em think they know better once and they start thinkin' it on the regular."

Scorpius drank some beer. "So what's the secret then?"

Steve grinned in the fading light. "You gotta rule with the iron fist. The second Desi starts thinkin' for herself, I remind her who calls the shots."

"Yeah?" Scorpius asked, trying not to grit his teeth. "Smack her around a little?"

Steve shrugged. "Sometimes. Sometimes a little more than a little. She's got a temper, and she gets all uppity every now and then. Likes to think she can do better."

"Can't she?"

Steve snorted. "Unlikely. Not a lot of other men lined up willing to take on a broad pushin' thirty with her looks. Least none who got a steady job, a house, and a truck." He took a couple gulps of beer and burped. "But she's a good girl for the most part." He smirked. "And she's great in bed."

Scorpius put his beer down and leaned forward, elbows on knees. "You ever wondered if she'd act like that without the iron fist?" Steve cast him a dirty look. "Just saying. I mean, you've seen the temper on mine."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You should train her better. Couple lessons to make shit sink in should do the trick." That fired up Scorpius's temper.

"You think?" he drawled.

"Hell yeah. That's the kind of woman that'll bust your balls or nag you to death if you don't teach her her place." Steve drank some more beer. "I bet she's a wildcat between the sheets, though."

Scorpius shrugged, thoroughly disliking this man. "Can't complain." He drank the last of his beer and stood up. "You should have Diz drive you. Imagine if she died and you had to find another one. All that investment for shit, y'know?"

Steve seemed to mull that over. "Got a point there."

Lily and Desiree came back out, the former talking with her hands, the latter frowning. "Time to go, Lily," Scorpius said.

"Okay," she said. She hugged Desiree tightly. "Just think about it?"

Desiree made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat. "Think about what?" Steve asked. Her dark eyes widened a little and Lily smiled.

"Being in my wedding party," she said easily. "Are you coming in to say goodbye to Rosie?" she asked Scorpius.

"Of course," he replied. Steve gave him a significant look and touched his nose. He hugged Desiree as well. "You know the drill, Dizzy, call if you need anything."

"Sure thing," she said with a smile.

"We're gonna head out too," Steve said and tossed his keys to Desiree. "You can drive. But if you scratch the truck, it'll cost you." The unspoken words of it not being in money she'd pay hung in the summer air.

"Lovely meeting you," Lily lied to Steve.

"Good to know all you feminist Liberals aren't ugly broads," he replied and Lily's teeth grit in a smile.

Scorpius and Lily went in to say goodbye to Rosie, who kissed and hugged them both and insisted they return again soon. "And if you want any help with the wedding, dear, just give me a call. I'll even put Astoria in her place if you'd like."

Scorpius grinned. "She doesn't need any help with that, Rosie."

"Then it's a good thing you're marrying the girl, isn't it? Take care, and safe drive, dears."

Once they were on the road, Lily turned to face Scorpius. "I hate that guy. He beats her, you know that, right?"

Scorpius sighed, his mouth hard. "I know. I saw the bruise she tried to cover up, and the bastard all but admitted it."

"You should've punched him in the face," Lily snarled. "Or at least told him he's a piece of shit."

Scorpius shook his head. "That would only wind up pissing him off and making Dizzy a bigger target. Best to let him think he's getting away with it and let her know she has an out if she wants it."

Lily wanted to punch someone and folded her arms furiously. "She thinks it's her fault. That's what makes me so mad. She literally believes the garbage that comes out of his mouth is the truth."

"That's because he believes it and probably tells her frequently. And he's not the first one of her boyfriends with a mean streak."

"So you all just let it slide?" Lily demanded.

Scorpius shrugged. "I can't force her to do the right thing or see reason. We've all tried to talk to her, but she's a grown woman and makes her own choices. I think deep down she knows it's fucked, but she's afraid of being alone." He almost smiled. "And Rosie doesn't let it slide, but she usually doesn't know. Dizzy's good at keeping it off Rosie's radar now."

"You know how fucked up that sounds, right?"

Scorpius sighed again. "Oh I know. But there's nothing we can do. And bringing it up or calling the fucker out on it only leads to Diz getting the retribution." He looked across at Lily, her green-gold eyes blazing with anger, mouth set, chest practically heaving. The blond was struck for not the first time how well her fury suited her. Especially directed at anyone other than himself.

"I hope he dies," she said savagely, then frowned and took a deep breath. "Okay, maybe not that much, but, like, gets in a really horrible accident or something." Lily looked out the window for a long moment. "Do you think that detective hasn't called me back because they found out whoever killed Melly and Ms. Ingles?" she breathed after a moment.

Scorpius frowned, because he had a feeling it for was the opposite reason. "Maybe," he said. "But you never know," he added.

Lily glanced at him, then smiled slowly. "I saw you today," she murmured. "When you were outside, playing with Thomas. I saw you." Her smile widened. "MiMi was jealous she couldn't have real blush, so I took her to the window to look out and we watched you."

Scorpius tried not to feel embarrassed, but he found he couldn't meet her eyes. "And?"

"I've never seen that side of you. But I like it. I like it a lot." She was still smiling when he gathered up his manhood enough to glance at her. "Do you want to have children someday?"

The blond almost smiled at that. "Honestly? Not until I thought about having them with you." He couldn't hold back the pleased tilt to his mouth as he said it. Seeing Lily hold a baby had been surprisingly awe-inspiring, and also moderately terrifying. "Just maybe not right this moment."

Lily smirked at that. "Yeah. Babies are amazing when you can give them back, and I am so not ready for having one to keep permanently. I can't even keep houseplants alive." Scorpius laughed at that. "Seriously. There's a reason I don't have pets. Someone told me if you can keep a plant alive, for a year, you'd be ready to get a pet. And then if you could have a pet for like, five years, or something, you'd be ready for a baby, not that I wanted that, just a pet, when I was like fifteen. But that never worked out past the plant stage for me."

"You have a cactus," he teased.

She frowned a little. "And it's only alive because your housekeeper waters it."

Scorpius arched a brow. "She's technically also your housekeeper."

"It's not my house," she replied easily. Both of his brows went up and she put her hand on his thigh. "It's home," she said. "But you own it. And you pay the housekeeper and like, the light bills and whatever. Your house. And  _our_  home."

Scorpius felt his ruffled feathers smooth back down. "You can pay the electricity bill if you want," he murmured.

Lily smirked. "No. You make six figures, right? You got it. I only make six figures with the two zeros after the decimal included."

"Which would change if you painted real pictures and sold them." Lily shook her head. "I know, you've told me a hundred times, no guarantee. But I'm seriously telling you, you could be successful."

Lily took a deep breath. "But I like doing my cards," she said.

"Darling, you like painting. Imagine doing it at your leisure and getting paid for it."

The redhead frowned. "No, I can't. And I don't have enough free time with school and my cards and-"

"So take a break from painting cards, paint one picture, sell it, and if I'm wrong and it doesn't go for an obscene amount of money, I'll never say another word about it."

Lily frowned some more. "I can't just take a break, I need the money-"

"Lily," Scorpius said firmly, his tone bordering on that bedroom tone, the one that made her heart pound excitedly and her panties get wet. "Are we going over this again?"

"I want to pay my own way, not have you be my sugar daddy or whatever the kids call it nowadays," she said.

"You will. Trust me." He smirked. "And that isn't quite accurate, darling. I don't buy you excessive amounts of jewelry and furs or whatever else those women demand."

"I honestly have no idea either," she admitted and chuckled. "Fine. I'll take off my next months. Which works, because I have finals coming. And wedding planning and shit." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "And I'll paint a real picture or two and try to sell them. On your dime."

"And then I get to say I told you so."

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Bound for Glory**

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Scorpius smirked at her when she got back from shopping with Alexia the next evening. She'd found a dress, thank God, and some sexy new shoes, and they'd made the usual stop by the naughty slut emporium where Lily had bought one thing to appease Alexia. "I have a surprise for you."

"I don't-"

"Darling, when have you ever not liked a surprise from me?"

The redhead pulled a face. "Still. I don't like surprises."

"But you will. Trust me, darling, you'll probably love this one." He gestured to the little bag. "What's in there?"

"Nothing important," she hedged. Scorpius grinned.

"Try it on for me," he murmured, moving to kiss her, his mouth gently persuasive.

"It's not clothes," she breathed back, melting against him. "You can see it when you tell me whatever it is you have planned." Scorpius grinned wider.

"And ruin the surprise? I think not. But I'll give you a hint. We're going out. So get whatever you have in that bag out and pick your shoes."

Lily pulled back slightly to look up at him. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He spanked her. "Go get ready. Don't cover up those tasty tits, either. I want them out." His hand gripped the bottom of her jean shorts and tugged. "And keep that juicy pussy out for me too, slut." Lily went to get ready. Scorpius came into the bedroom as she was bending down to buckle her shoes and one of his hands roved over her ass. "So what's in the bag?"

Lily smiled a little. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you." He spanked her. "Are those new shoes?"

"Yes, I'm breaking them in," she murmured, standing slowly after finishing with the buckles. They were gold stilettos with buckles across the top and around her ankles.

"I like them." She turned and he smirked. "They match these," he added, bending to nip and suckle teasingly at a nipple, then put one of her golden hoop clamps on. The other nipple got the same treatment and then Scorpius linked them with a short length of chain that barely dipped between her breasts. "Arms up," he murmured, and she lifted her arms, the chain pulling a little and she grunted when he teased it. "Fucking perfect." He licked a nipple. "Arms back down." He put her collar on and arched a brow. "Is this what you bought?" he murmured, toying with one of the two buttons on her vest.

"No, I told you it's not clothes," she murmured. "I bought this last year, for my portfolio interviews." She smirked a little, golden hazel eyes teasing. "Of course I wore a shirt under it for that."

"I really want to know what you bought," he murmured, now tracing the black lace of her garter belt. She smiled, then batted his hands away as he made to unclip it from her thigh-high fishnets.

"I'm sure you do. Would you like a hint?"

"Of course, darling," he replied, cupping her mound, teasing a finger against her wetness.

"It won't be part of your personal collection, just like these," she murmured, flicking her hoops. She tilted her head and looked up at him from under her lashes. "Where are we going?"

Scorpius smirked. "I'll tell you the name of the place and then you'll show me. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed. He flicked her clit, smirking when her eyes widened and she gripped his tie.

"It's a nightclub called Skin. And they have a VIP section for naughty sluts who like to show off. That's all you're getting."

Lily licked her lips. "Fine." She went and got the bag and tossed it on the bed. "Take a peek." Scorpius came over and lifted the bag. It wasn't very heavy. He half smiled when he pulled out a pair of black handcuffs, his dark grey eyes thoroughly amused. "I was going to get pink, but pink isn't a very good colour for redheads."

"Mmm, black looks very good on you," he said, eyes roving over her, stripping off her skimpy outfit in his mind. He dropped the cuffs into his pocket. "Let's make sure they work tonight," he said, grinning. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied.

When they arrived, and Lily had checked her coat that was more to cover up the fact she was pretty much naked than prevent against chill, they moved into a very loud nightclub. The place was packed with people, some even more scantily clad than Lily, and Scorpius pulled her close, not bothering to leash her. "This is what I like to think of as the playground," he murmured as they made their way slowly toward the back. "And you can look around, slut. No one's going to expect a dollop of manners from you, except myself. This is the sort of place where the young and inexperienced come to experiment and play pretend. And not usually my thing." Lily could imagine. As she looked around, she noticed many of the patrons seemed to be around her age, maybe some younger, and this club smacked of pretense. It was the antithesis of The Silver Spoon, with most of the subs acting far bolder than even Alexia. Lily felt someone start trying to dance up on her and moved closer to Scorpius, but the patron didn't seem to take the hint, grasping her hips. She automatically dropped her eyes, clutching her fiance, and he arched a disdainful eyebrow at the young man grinding up on Lily. "You'll have to tell him yourself, my slut," he rumbled into her ear.

Lily turned and pushed the young man dancing up on her back firmly. "I'm not interested," she said quietly.

"C'mon, babe, shake that hot ass a little. Ditch the suit and come loosen up."

"I like the suit." She glanced at the young man, wearing what looked like a costume store version of a Dom outfit. "You should think of investing in one. You look sad."

The young man gave her a dirty look and moseyed away. Scorpius continued leading her back even as the redhead wondered what in the hell they were doing here. They approached a pair of double doors manned by two huge bouncers and Scorpius produced a card with a crisp hundred dollar bill folded around it. One of the bouncers glanced at the card then handed it back. The hundred dollar bill slipped into his pocket.

As they passed through the doors, Lily asked in a whisper what the money was for. "You don't have a membership, so there's a cover." Lily's eyes widened and he spanked her lightly. "But this is where we're really going," he murmured and pointed.

The redhead looked where he indicated and her eyes went wide. Along the far wall were eight little rooms, all with glass walls facing into the club, accessed by a corridor behind, and half of them contained men and women in various stages of nakedness and doing several types of kinky things. There was even a man being ridden hard and aggressively by his Dominatrix, Lily noticed. People here also danced, as the same music blared, but it was much less packed, and along the back wall of rooms, people milled and watched and chatted amongst themselves. "Are we going in there?" she breathed.

"You are," he replied. Her eyes widened. "I'll join you if you want, but you're the exhibitionist, darling." They neared the wall and Lily felt a flutter of nerves, even as she got impossibly wet.

"One or two?" asked an attendant.

"Two. For two hours." The attendant arched a brow, looked at her little tablet thing and punched in some stuff.

"Cash or credit?"

Scorpius held out a small wad of folded bills between his middle and index fingers. The attendant counted it then lifted a brow, but before she could speak, Scorpius said, "Thank you."

"Room three. Enjoy," the attendant said.

Lily bit her lip as they went around a corner and moved down to a door with a number three on it. "After you," Scorpius murmured, gesturing with a tiny half-smile to the door.

Lily gulped. "You're coming too, right?" she asked softly.

"Not yet, my slut. But I'll join you because I enjoy boasting. You, however, are going to have to earn your pleasure still. So I think I'll just sit back and watch you shake that hot ass a little, and we'll see how big your audience gets."

They went in and Lily licked her lips. There was sound, the music from outside a little softer, but still pounding with heavy bass and a rhythmic tempo. She could also catch random snippets of conversations as people passed, occasionally glancing up then away. Scorpius undid the buttons on his suit jacket and sat in the chair. "What am I supposed to do?" Lily murmured, cheeks pink.

Scorpius half smiled and teased a fingertip under her garter belt. "You can start by relaxing. No one's going to watch if you're not enjoying yourself. And then you can come give me a lapdance, my slut."

She smiled a little at that, but began moving sensually to the music. After twenty minutes, she had all but forgotten the wall behind her was glass, her vest was on the floor, and she was lost in the feel of Scorpius touching her and the music. "D'you think she's new?" someone asked from outside the glass and Lily started slightly. Scorpius smirked at her and she bit her lip.

"Probably. I think I'd remember if I saw that ass before." Lily grinned, then bent over Scorpius's lap, dropped down onto her haunches, and arched back up slowly.

"You're a slut," Scorpius murmured.

"And you love it," she replied.

"Oh yeah, I'd definitely remember that ass," the guy said pleasantly.

"Fuck, Master, I'm so horny," she groaned. The blond smirked a little and tugged her clamps.

"Not yet, my slut. Keep dancing."

She stood upright, gyrating as she turned and murmured, "Can they hear us?"

"No," Scorpius murmured, spanking her ass hard, making her eyes widen. "Look up. The voyeurs get off knowing you can see them."

Lily glanced up, seeing two men and a woman staring back at her and smiled coyly, writhing as she dipped, rolling suggestively as she lifted back up. "Definitely new here."

"I love her shoes," the woman murmured, then wet her lips looking at them. Lily sat in Scorpius's lap, grinding against him and looked past her little audience to the crowd at large.

"You think they've got the sound on?" asked the man in the blue shirt. His friend, with the red tie shrugged.

"The new ones usually don't," he replied. "Let's see. Turn around, honey, show me that ass again." Lily stood up, but then Scorpius bent her over and licked her tight, puckered anus, making her gasp and her eyes go wide.

"You still only take orders from me, slut," he rumbled and she moaned, grasping her ankles, and looked at the shoe woman whose eyes had gone wide. Scorpius tasted her again and she strained backward into his mouth. "Do you want me to tongue fuck your ass, my slut?" he rumbled and she moaned.

"Yes, Master," she breathed, and to her delight, he obliged her.

"Fuck, I bet he's eating up that hot little ass," Red Tie said, and Lily bit her lip, looking at him, panting a little as Scorpius spread her wider and indeed ate her up. "Yeah, I bet you like that don't you, honey?" he said, looking right back at her.

Scorpius nipped her ass cheek hard, then spanked her. "Show him your ass, my slut." She stood upright and spun, bending down and arching her back even as Scorpius hooked a finger under her collar and kissed her. "I bet he wouldn't mind eating you up," Scorpius rumbled.

"That's it, honey, show me that tasty little ass, you slut."

"I prefer having him watch," she murmured back, smiling a little, shimmying her hips. "You're right," she breathed, standing up and sitting in his lap. "I do like this surprise. And I think I am an exhibitionist, because I'm really fucking horny." She leaned back, arching, and Scorpius gripped her hips as she kept going, bracing her hands and lifting her pelvis into him.

"No coming yet, my slut," Scorpius murmured, even as Blue Shirt grunted.

"Look at those tits. Little slut probably knows they look damn good like that."

The redhead sat up and tossed her hair, even as a couple more people paused to watch, and lifted off of Scorpius to dance some more, sticking her ass out. A man with a dark beard and his lady friend joined the group of spectators. "So that's his new one then," the bearded man said.

"You know him?" Red Tie asked.

"In passing. Scorpius, if I'm not mistaken. Normally he goes for the high brow types of entertainment, but I'm willing to bet his cupcake there likes the audience. He's been flaunting that one around for awhile. Rumour has it he's retiring on her."

"She has the ring," his lady friend murmured.

Red Tie seemed unperturbed. "Who cares? So long as he brings her here more often, I'll be happy. Look at that ass." Lily blushed a tiny bit, but Scorpius was smirking.

"Put your ass on the glass," he rumbled. Lily took a couple steps backward, still swaying to the music, and arched her back, pressing her ass lightly against the glass, then glanced over her shoulder at Red Tie, dropped her lashes and bit her lip.

"Yeah, honey, c'mon and bend over just a little."

"They have sound?"

"I doubt it," Red Tie replied. "Or she's not listening to anyone but him."

Beardy smirked. "That sounds like Scorpius."

Lily put her arms up for Scorpius then sank down slowly, popping her ass out and shifting onto her knees, tossing her hair.

"Fuck I'd tear that ass up," Red Tie grunted. Lily kicked up her heels for Shoe Lady.

"Love the shoes," Beardy's companion said.

"Mmm," Shoe Lady replied.

"Are you ready to get filled, my slut?" Scorpius rumbled.

"Yes, Master," Lily breathed.

"Stand up and turn around." She complied, still gyrating to the music that filtered in and dragged her hands down, over her breasts and clamp chain, for Blue Shirt.

"Yes, baby, give those nipples a tug."

Scorpius grasped one wrist and clicked the cuff around it, then did the same to the other, keeping her cuffed ahead, but lifted her arms up. She braced her hands on the glass. "Legs wider, my slut," Scorpius murmured.

Lily licked her lips and spread her legs a little wider than shoulder width. Scorpius tugged at her nipple chain, making her eyes widen and she heard Blue Shirt grunt. "Front or back?" Scorpius murmured against her ear.

"Whatever you want, Master," she replied. He bit her shoulder and she arched, nipples pressing into the glass.

"Fuck, I'd bite those little nips right off," Blue Shirt rumbled. "Then fuck those tits."

"Back a step, keep your hands on the glass," Scorpius rumbled. Lily complied and then her eyes went wider, as she felt his fingers dragging the wetness from her pussy over onto her asshole.

"Unh, yes, Master," she moaned as he slowly fingered her ass.

"Look at your audience," Scorpius growled, fisting a hand around her collar and she looked up, licking her lips. Red Tie was staring right back at her, front and center, and she noticed a few other people had paused to watch.

"The eyes," said a man near the back.

"Oh yeah, honey, you like that ass filled up, don't you?" Red Tie said. Shoe Lady was still staring at Lily's feet and she curled her toes a little, even as Scorpius slipped another finger into her ass.

Lily rocked forward a little as Scorpius pressed his digits deep, and Blue Shirt was staring right at her breasts now. She arched enough to press them forward more. "You slut," Scorpius murmured, sounding pleased. His fingers pulled away and he spanked her. Lily groaned and pressed back as something hard pressed against her and she grunted as he lubed it with her own wetness before sliding it into her ass a little. "This is the other half of your surprise, my naughty slut," Scorpius said, smirking, and she grunted as the plug slipped in entirely. And then, in the next breath, it started vibrating. She moaned loudly, half melting to the glass.

"Those tits. C'mon baby, rub them up and down a little," Blue Shirt grunted.

"I want to see what's in that ass," Red Tie mumbled.

Lily licked her lips, huffing. "No coming," Scorpius reminded her, pressing hard on the plug and the vibrating increased. "Show your friend what you've got in here," Scorpius rumbled, pressing up on it again and she cried out.

She took a deep breath, turned and put her cuffed hands around his neck, sticking her ass out as far as possible. She groaned as he spread her.

"Fuck, that lucky bastard," Red Tie grumbled.

Scorpius turned his head and said into her ear. "Now give your audience a show, my slut." Lily swallowed thickly, the vibrating driving her insane, but she raised her arms above her head and moved her hips, swaying and dipping again as Scorpius sat back down.

"Should I listen to them?" she asked, looking up at him as she bounced on her haunches, then rolled back up, bracing her hands on his knee as she bent over

"I won't stop you, but if you do, I'll punish you when we get home," he murmured. Her green-gold eyes blazed and she licked her lips.

"Do you promise?"

He smiled. "I promise."

Lily glanced down at the cuffs. "Will you undo me?"

His smile widened. "No."

She tossed her hair, hips swaying, then stood up and spun gracefully, writhing and gyrating to the music and looked right at Shoe Lady as she bent forward, hands on her ankles, toes pointing very slightly inward. The woman's eyes went wide and she wet her lips again.

"Come on, honey, show me the ass," Red Tie said and she slanted her gaze to him with a coy smile, then dropped into a crouch, lifted her arms and spread her legs. She shifted her gaze to Blue Shirt, who was still staring straight at her tits, so she shook them a little for his benefit.

"Yeah, baby, show Daddy what he wants to see." Lily gyrated, still in her crouched position, feeling exceptionally naughty. She lowered her arms slowly, then looked at Beardy and his companion, tilting her head.

"She's a tease, that one," he said. His companion moved a little closer.

"I think the tasty slut is looking to get approval enough to have her pussy filled up too," she said, smiling slightly.

Lily winked, then shifted her gaze back to Blue Shirt and tugged on her clamp chain, moaning and bouncing a little.

"Definitely a tease," he said, taking a drink. Lily stood, pelvis rocking to the music, the vibrating in her ass driving her half crazy, and turned to the side. Her hands braced on the wall and she rolled, halfway to coming without any stimulation other than the deliciously vibrating plug.

"Fucking slut, show me your ass," Red Tie rumbled and she arched a brow, turned to face forward again and pressed her breasts into the glass, tilting her head back, then looked at Scorpius over her shoulder.

"He's going to get unruly if you keep ignoring him," Scorpius murmured, amused.

"The anticipation will make it better for him, I'm sure," she said, pulling back and winked at Blue Shirt, beckoning him forward with a crook of her finger. She licked her lips and tugged on her clamp chain, biting her lower lip and staring at him, and moaned at the delicious, burning pleasure that gushed from her breasts to her core.

"Hey baby. You gonna give Daddy a show?" he asked, smirking. She lifted her brows briefly, then lifted her clamp chain and bit it, whimpering at the sharp flash of pleasurable pain. "Yeah, I bet you love having those nipples played with, don't you, baby?" She licked her lips slowly, releasing the chain and cupped the weight of her breasts, stretching the cuffs as far apart as possible. She panted a little, because she was ungodly horny, and it was really hot, having this random man stare at her breasts, so close, and yet knowing he would never lick and touch and taste them like her fiance would when they got home. "Fucking little slut, give them a shake for Daddy."

Lily smiled, and instead lifted them as much as possible and dipped her head to lick one of her own clamped nipples. She heard him groan and winked, dancing some more, then flicked a glance at Red Tie and dropped her lashes, giving him a sultry smile. "You're a fucking tease, slut," he said, unsmiling. She smiled wider.

"I figured they'd have the sound on," Beardy muttered. "Scorpius likes to be a show off. Always has." Lily focused on Red Tie. There was something irrationally arousing about acting the tease for him, and she wanted to see how far she could push him.

"Bend over, slut," Red Tie rumbled. She pouted a little, then smirked and bent over, giving Scorpius and no one else a very nice view of her plugged ass. She met Red Tie's dark brown eyes and tried to tell him he'd have to work a little harder for her compliance.

"He's going to hound you, slut," Scorpius rumbled. Lily shook her ass for her fiance and he leaned forward and spanked her hard. "And you are a fucking tease. I love it." Her mouth parted, eyes widening at the spank.

"Please, Master, may I have another?" she murmured, wriggling for him, still staring at Red Tie.

Scorpius obliged her, then grasped the plug, rocking it slowly inside her, making her moan loud. "You're fucking dripping, my slut," the blond murmured, then teased her quivering pussy with a finger. "That cunt is begging for my cock."

"Naughty fucking cock tease," Red Tie said, but she noticed he was smiling a tiny bit. She traced her lips lasciviously with her tongue. "I bet you like having that mouth fucked. Show me your ass, honey, and you'll get your own show."

Lily smiled a little at that, straightened up and dropped to her knees, moving sinuously down onto her hands, then elbows, sticking her ass up and out, twerking it a little. "Show him what he can't have, my slut," Scorpius murmured, reaching down to twist the vibrating plug in her.

"He's not ready for it, Master," she replied. Her breathing came in shallow, rapid pants, and her nipples were rock hard, but she sat up for her audience, lifting her pelvis up and down, imagining the thick length of her fiance's cock within her, even as she stared at Red Tie.

"Those eyes were meant to be open while a slut like that gets fucked," someone said. Lily looked back at Blue Shirt, squished her breasts together and tugged her clamps, moaning.

"And those tits were meant to have a nice pearl necklace dripping down them," Blue Shirt grunted.

"I want that ass, honey. Come on, don't be cruel," Red Tie murmured, moving closer. "Show me that full ass, tease."

She grinned. "Show him, my slut," Scorpius rumbled in the deep, molten bedroom voice. Lily stood up and turned to Scorpius dropping to her knees before him. "And you can forget about sucking my cock."

"Please, Master?" she whimpered, moving her cuffed hands over the telltale bulge in his trousers, sticking her ass out a little.

"Aw, she begs like a good girl," Beardy said and although she knew they couldn't be heard, Lily blushed a little.

"A little more," Red Tie murmured. "Come on, slut, shake that hot little ass like a good girl."

"Give it to him," Scorpius rumbled, tugging ever so slightly on her collar, and Lily almost lost it right then, looking up into his eyes, and had to bite her lip, grunting to hold back the urge to come. Because he had that expression in his eyes she loved most. The one that said she belonged to him and he belonged to her. "Very soon, my love," he murmured softly. "Give him his show, my slut." She lifted back up onto her heels in a crouch and shook her ass like a total slut, staring up at Scorpius and his very dark grey eyes, and although he wasn't seeing it, it was for him. His mouth ghosted into a smile. "And now you may come for me, my slut."

"Fuck yeah, honey," Red Tie said, but Lily didn't hear it. She was lost, arching up into Scorpius, clutching him, and coming. And it was made all the hotter by knowing, in some subconscious way, there were people watching, who may or may not know. Once she was mostly within normal breathing and heartrate afterward, Scorpius leaned down and turned off the vibrating in the plug.

"Was that good, my slut? Mmm, I didn't even have to touch you that time," Scorpius asked, and Lily bit her lip, sucking in a deep breath through her nose. His thumb brushed her lips. "Such a good girl, still. For the most part. You may affirm."

"Yes, Master," she breathed, still swaying her hips in time to the rhythm.

"Good. You still have," he glanced at his watch, "fifty four minutes to go. Which should be delicious torture. Keep dancing, my slut." She groaned, but stood up, bracing her hands on his thighs as her legs trembled for a moment, then the blond added in a murmur, "I'll let you know when it's time to ride my dick."

Lily stood up fully, still dancing, and groaned, because although it wasn't vibrating, she was still intensely aware of the plug and how good it felt to shift her body around with it in. And she already wanted to come again. It was exactly as her fiance had described it. Delicious torture.

When their time was up, Scorpius, with Lily still panting and unfulfilled at his side, went to the bar to get a drink and Red Tie came over. "Orlando," he said, extending a hand to Scorpius.

"Scorpius," the blond replied politely, and shook the proffered hand. "If you're here to persuade me to let you have a taste of my cupcake, I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

"I figured it never hurts to know for sure," Orlando said easily. "Bring your cupcake around any time. We lot like walking past the windows of closed bakeries."

"I'll keep that in mind," Scorpius said as his drink arrived. "Enjoy your evening." Orlando shrugged, glanced at Lily's ass one last time, then meandered away. "And that is the downside of this particular type of establishment. No etiquette." He slid the drink to her and she smiled, because it wasn't straight whiskey. She took a long pull, then another sip and slid it back. "Keep it," Scorpius murmured.

Lily smirked a little, lifted herself onto her toes a little more than her heels already had, and murmured in his ear, "Then why not put my leash on, Master?"

"Because that would simply be a challenge for someone to attempt to take it from me, and that would not have an enjoyable outcome." Scorpius had learned his lesson many times before, every time a new club erupted with a 'crazy kinky' theme for the softcore, or milder, enthusiasts. Although, he had to admit, this one wasn't entirely a bad idea.

Lily was still pressed invitingly against him, and she licked her lips, eyes glazing, as he slowly rocked the plug out of her. "Master," she pleaded, melting.

"I can tell, darling. Not yet." He pressed it firmly back in and Lily groaned. "We'll take a little walk, you can peek to your heart's content at whatever you like, and then I'll take you home and punish you. Then, maybe, I'll consider it." Lily groaned and was pretty sure she wouldn't make it to the getting home part before surrendering.

She barely made it to the car, but Scorpius took mercy on her. "Scorpius," she whimpered, writhing as soon as she was in the seat.

"Now it's time to ride my dick, my slut," he rumbled. Lily literally came as she slid down him, and only his mouth over hers muffled her scream of completion. The second one came less than two hot, fast minutes later, and Scorpius lost himself when she came around him again. When they made it home, Scorpius carried her to his dungeon to punish her, and Lily came twice more for him.

By the time he laid her out in bed, she was already asleep and he glared at the cell phone, sitting atop her bag beside her closet, as it rang merrily. "Time's it?" Lily grumbled, reaching out blindly for her cell phone. Scorpius glared at the stupid hunk of technology.

"Sleeping time, darling," he murmured, then went and turned her phone off. She had a dozen messages, according to the little notification on the screen, but Scorpius didn't want to wake her. So he turned the stupid thing off, stripped his clothes, and slid into bed with his fiancee just as the clock clicked over to midnight.

XXX


	10. Chapter 10

Bound for Glory

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily woke up slowly the next morning. When she glanced at the clock, it read ten fourteen. "Holy crap, no phone call wake up at the crack of dawn?" she asked the universe through a yawn. She smiled at Scorpius, still passed out beside her, and kissed his chest, then licked him, scooting down a little, nipping at his abs.

"You'd better keep going with that mouth," he rumbled, and she smirked a little, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down his stomach. "Fuck, I love waking up to blowjobs," he murmured, threading his hands through her hair as she gripped his morning wood and teased him with her tongue.

Just as she took him into her mouth, humming and suckling erotically, his phone buzzed on the night stand. "Phone," she breathed, pulling away with a pop, then arched a brow at him.

"Mmm," he agreed, guiding her hot mouth back to his throbbing erection. "Finish what you started, my slut."

"Phone," she repeated, tonguing him erotically. "Answer it and we'll see if I can crack your composure." Scorpius smirked at that.

"Trial attorney, darling," he murmured. "If you can crack my composure I'll have to start looking at a different career." She grinned, even as he reached for his phone. The number was unfamiliar. "Malfoy," he said by way of answering, biting back a groan as Lily suckled him deep.

"This is Detective Berman," said a stern voice. "I need to speak with your fiancee. Do you have a number she can be reached at?"

Scorpius transferred the phone to his other ear, even as Lily's head bobbed up and down him and she hummed. "I do. What is this concerning?"

"It's concerning two dead bodies, Mr. Malfoy. When you speak to her next, have her come by the station as soon as possible. Or we can send someone to pick her up."

Scorpius grit his teeth a little. "That's not necessary," he said flatly, and then hung up.

"Who was it?" Lily murmured, glancing up, then giving him a playful lick.

"I'll tell you when you've finished, darling," he murmured.

After a long hot shower, Scorpius told her who had called. "Why would he call you?" she demanded, rubbing lotion into her legs.

"Probably because he couldn't reach you on your phone." Lily frowned. "I turned it off last night. It kept ringing when you were sleeping." Lily frowned more at him. "Would you have preferred to talk to him last night?" The redhead sighed.

"Still," she murmured. She went to the bedroom to get dressed and Scorpius watched her from the bathroom doorway. "What d'you think he wants to talk about?" she murmured.

"Probably only one thing," Scorpius murmured. Lily shimmied into a t-shirt then moved to her lingerie drawer.

"Do you think they found whoever did it?"

Scorpius was almost certain they hadn't. "I don't know, darling. We'll see when we go and speak with Detective Berman," he said, moving to get dressed himself.

When they got to the station, and to the third floor, Lily felt as though everyone was staring at her accusingly, and reached for Scorpius's hand. He pulled her slightly closer and Berman met them by the elevator. "Miss O'Shea, you're not the easiest person to get ahold of. That doesn't usually end up being a good thing," he said, frowning.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes a little. "Has my fiancee become more than a person of interest, Detective?" he asked coolly.

"Not yet," he said. "This way." He lead them back through the maze of cubicles, the sounds of phones ringing and people talking, working even on a Sunday, filtering through the air just like before. Lily wondered how these people, homicide detectives, could get up every day and do it.

They turned into Interrogation Room A this time. It was a little larger, and there was already a man seated there. He looked round at Lily with interest.

"Have a seat," Berman said. "This is Stefan Polaski. We'd like to have you work with him to come up with a police sketch of this Avery fellow." Berman glared at Scorpius. "Despite your assurances, it appears Ms. Ingles didn't inform anyone close to her she was seeing anyone romantically, and we haven't been able to find any trace of him."

Lily worried her lip anxiously. "Um," she said, looking at Scorpius.

"Give him a chance," the blond muttered. They sat with the police sketch artist for an hour and a half, Lily giving him as many details as she could remember. When the artist displayed his finished sketch she pursed her mouth. "No," Scorpius said barely containing his smirk. "Close, but not quite."

Lily licked her lips. She didn't want to step on anyone's toes. "Um, I'm sure you're very good at what you do, but do you mind if I just tweak a couple things?" the redhead asked, reaching for the pad and pencil.

"Miss O'Shea," the detective said firmly. "I'm aware you're attending an art school, however-"

"Do you want an accurate sketch or not?" Scorpius shot back. Lily bit her lip, glancing at the police artist, who shrugged and gestured as if to say 'go for it'.

Lily picked up the pad and pencil, hoping he wouldn't be offended when she flipped to a clean page. She pictured in her mind's eye Avery's face as he'd looked staring up at her at Screamers while she danced and shivered slightly. Half an hour later, she slid the pad back. Scorpius leaned over and glanced at it, impressed. It looked almost exactly like Avery, all right. The blond bit back his smirk and pointed. "That is the man you're looking for," he said.

Lily blushed a little as the police artist looked over her sketch. "You're positive?" Berman asked.

The redhead nodded. "That's him. But his eyes are like, really blue. Not like yours, no offence," she said to the sketch artist who had steely grey-blue eyes. His mouth twitched a little. "I mean  _blue_. Like the ocean in whale documentaries, blue."

"Is that everything?" Scorpius asked the detective, who picked up the drawing Lily had done.

"For now," he said, then looked at Lily. "Try to be more available. Time isn't a luxury we can afford, Miss O'Shea."

When they left, the redhead frowned. "That detective is kind of mean. It's not like I ignored him on purpose," she mumbled.

"He's probably just feeling the heat," Scorpius replied gently. Lily shivered and leaned into him in the elevator.

"Do you think Avery did it?"

The blond smoothed a hand over her hair. Honestly, he didn't know, and he'd hoped she wouldn't ask. His brain rebelled against the notion, but his gut, which he had learned to listen to, thought it more than likely. "I think," he finally said as they got into the car, "that if he did, they'll get him."

Lily spent Monday painting in her room at her mother and Potter's. Scorpius had said he'd come get her before they were due to make their token appearance for his firm's company picnic dinner. She felt a little weird, painting something that wasn't an assignment after so long, but after an hour, she was deep in the zone on the first piece she had planned for selling. It wasn't strictly realistic, of course, but with her reference sketch to guide her, she laid out the picture on canvas.

She stretched around noon, going to get a drink and a snack, and Scorpius called her just as she was heading back upstairs. "Hey," she said, smiling a little.

"Change of plan, darling. I'm drowning in paperwork from the DA's office, those bastards, and I'm going to be stuck here sorting out this mess until late. Come by my office at six, dressed and ready to go, and we'll leave from here. And bring the invitation."

Lily licked her lips. "I've never been to your office," she said.

"Just ask for me at the front desk, darling. I have to go. Six, sharp."

"Okay," Lily said. "Enjoy wading through paperwork. I'm going to paint," she teased.

She set her phone's alarm to go off at five, and by six, she was dressed, dolled up and pushing her way into the lobby of the ten storey building that housed her fiance's law firm. A middle-aged woman who looked like she never smiled was manning the front desk. She had dark hair, pulled into a severe bun, and tiny spectacles on her nose. "Can I help you?" she asked with a tiny lift of one thin brow as Lily approached.

"I need to find-"

"Unfortunately, it is past business hours," the woman said frostily. "You can book an appointment later."

Lily smiled politely. "Oh no, I'm here to find my fiance. He works here," she said with a smile. The secretary didn't blink. "Um, Scorpius Malfoy," she said. "Could you call him, or-?"

The woman lifted her brow a little more. "Do you have an appointment?"

Lily smiled again. "No. I don't generally book appointments to see my fiance," she said, striving to remain polite.

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you," the secretary said. Lily stared at her.

"I don't think you understand. I'm here to pick up my fiance, we have some stupid dinner thing to go to, so if you could just call him, I'd-"

"Your name?" the woman interrupted.

"I'm Lily," she said firmly. "Pick up your phone and call him. He's expecting me."

The secretary picked up the phone, punched a few buttons and fixed Lily with an icy stare. "Mr. Malfoy, there's a young woman here who claims-" The secretary broke off. "Very well," she said, replacing the receiver. "You can go up. Eighth floor, to the right." She pointed to the elevator and Lily glared, because she still didn't smile, and sounded coldly dismissive.

"Thanks," she said, going to the elevator, checking her reflection in the mirrored wall as she ascended. She smiled a little at her gold shoes, smoothed the soft, black, silk and cotton jersey dress that was simply cut but very figure flattering with its scooped neck and ruffled peplum just below her natural waist. She got off the elevator and turned right down a long corridor, peeking into empty offices as she went. At the end of the hall was another receptionist, this one stout and grey-haired with rosy cheeks, who smiled kindly. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Lily bit her lip. "I think I'm lost," she admitted. "I'm looking for Scorpius Malfoy, and the not very nice lady at the front desk directed me here, but I-"

"Send her in," came Scorpius's voice from an open door to the right.

"You must be Lily," the older woman said in a stage whisper. The redhead nodded and she smiled wider, exuding a grandmother-type warmth. "Pleasure to meet you, dear."

"You too," Lily said.

"Don't worry about the old bird at the front desk, dear, she's rude to everyone except the founding partners, and they're hardly ever here."

"Go home, Tabitha," Scorpius said firmly and the woman rolled her eyes. Lily smirked a little and poked her head into her future husband's office. It was sleek and modern, with a large desk, massive windows with a pretty nice view of the building across the street, and a plush sitting area to one side. "I'll be ready in two minutes, darling," he said without looking up from his laptop and paperwork. There were three boxes, one half-spilling files, of paperwork beside his desk.

Lily moved through the spacious room that was distinctly lacking any personal touches. "This is a nice office," she murmured. She glanced at a blank wall. "Even if you need help decorating it."

"The perks of being a junior partner," he murmured, then shut his laptop and gathered up a few things. "Hopefully this time next year, it'll be the corner office upstairs. They even give you a nameplate for your desk up there," he said, grinning, and kissed her thoroughly. Lily blushed because she could still hear the secretary typing just outside. "You look amazing," he said, tracing her neckline, then brushed the peridot necklace with a small smile.

"Thanks," she said with a smile of her own. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Scorpius grinned, even as they exited his office. "We'll be fashionably on time, I'm certain." He put a couple files on the older woman's desk. "I need copies of these, then make another copy and have them couriered to the DA."

"Would you like me to wait until the last possible moment and flood them with everything?" the woman asked.

Scorpius almost smiled. "No, Tabitha. We don't have to stoop to their level. At least not on this case. And go home, seriously."

"Have a good one, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled at Lily, who followed the light pressure of his hand at her back toward the elevator. As they moved through the reception area, Lily glared at the old bird behind the desk, who pursed her mouth.

"Are you going home to change?" Lily asked as he pulled out of his parking spot. Scorpius shrugged. "Well then it's a good thing I have this," she said, digging through her little bag for a moment, then pulled out his green tie.

"Lily," he said, smirking a little. She smiled sweetly back.

"You're wearing the black Armani, and you know how much I like this tie with black Armani. And I was going to buy you a coordinating pocket square, but I knew you wouldn't wear it."

"I actually have a collection of pocket squares," he said, grinning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"And you never wear them," she said pointedly. "Just wear the tie. I promise, you'll get a compliment on it."

"Unlikely, my love," he murmured as they pulled up to a red light. Scorpius loosened his slate tie anyway and pulled it off. "No one's going to be looking at my tie with you in that dress."

Lily frowned and held his tie out as he pulled away from the light. "What does that mean?" she asked. She'd specifically picked this dress because it was simple and classy and didn't show too much cleavage. And it actually made it almost to her knees.

"It means you look stunning," he said. "These people look at my face every day. You're a novelty."

By the time they made it to the country club that was hosting the event, they were indeed marginally late, but the valet took Scorpius's car, Lily put her studded, red leather purse on its chain over her shoulder, and they went in. "This is fancy," Lily breathed as they moved through a plush, exquisitely elegant entrance. The whole building seemed to scream Old Money.

"Just you wait," Scorpius murmured. "You brought the invitation?" She passed it over and he gave it to the doorman standing outside the grand ballroom. He glanced at it, tossed it on a table, and opened the doors.

Lily sucked in her breath at the grandeur when they walked in. She felt very small in the massive room with its domed glass ceiling and gilded everything. And as she stared, the redhead was certain she was gaping a little, and pointedly shut her mouth. "Wow," she said quietly.

"At least your shoes match," he murmured and she smiled a little.

There were at least a hundred other people present already, and Lily felt distinctly nervous as they moved through the large room and clusters of guests. Before they had made it very far, someone called Scorpius to join their group and he introduced her to two other couples and a single man. "I think I must be drunk," said a woman named Gloria in expensive pale pink Givenchy couture. The pale pink lace washed her out a little with her fair skin and blond hair in Lily's opinion. "Is it just me, or is your tie green?" she asked, pointing.

The single man's eyebrows lifted. "I almost didn't notice," he said.

Scorpius bit back a sigh and smiled. "Happy fiancee, happy life," he said, pulling her against his side.

"And you only noticed because it looks good, right?" she asked Gloria.

"It does. Less like an undertaker now, Malfoy," she teased.

"So what do you do?" the other woman present asked Lily. The redhead glanced at her, trying to remember if her name was Janet or Janice. She was in a black silk pantsuit, perfectly cut for her with wide trousers and a plunging neckline on her jacket. Lily doubted she was wearing a shirt underneath, but the look was very couture.

"I paint," the redhead replied. "Well that's what I prefer to do. Unfortunately I'm also still working on my art degree, so painting isn't my job right now."

The woman's husband, who Scorpius had introduced as Winston Henry and who was probably twenty years her senior, gave her an indulgent smile, the kind Lily loathed most, that clearly thought it was easy to be an artist, that you could just crank them out and make a fortune overnight. "An artist, then? Though still in training?"

"You could say that," Lily said pleasantly even as her temper flared a little. "I like to say painter, because that's my preferred medium."

"What do you paint?" Henry asked.

"I like flowers. Maybe the odd landscape or person. I even painted a dog once, for a friend of mine, from a picture. She got it tattooed on her leg when we turned eighteen."

"But you don't sell your artwork?" his wife asked.

"No. Not yet, anyway. I painted greeting cards for awhile, but I've since been persuaded to paint real pictures." She glanced up at Scorpius and smiled a little.

"And are you any good?" Henry asked. "Or is it more of a hobby?"

"I've been told I'm good," Lily said coolly. "Though I suppose that's a subjective sort of thing. You might think I'm utterly terrible, but you'd be the minority, I'm afraid. I like to think I'm good at what I do best."

"She's being modest," Scorpius replied. "She's very good, and painting is but one of her many talents."

"You have to say that," Lily murmured. "There's always room for improvement. Hence art school."

"So how long have you and Malfoy been engaged?" asked Gloria, gesturing to the engagement ring.

"Awhile," Lily said, then glanced at her fiance. "A month I think?"

"Six weeks, darling. And she said no the first time I asked," Scorpius teased. Lily frowned.

"I did not," she shot back. "He asked too soon," she said to Gloria, who looked thoroughly amused.

"When's the wedding?" Henry's wife asked.

"June twentieth, next year. That's all I know for sure, actually. Planning a wedding is like going into battle, there's a lot of things to think about, and you just sort of have to deal with it as it comes."

"Not a very long engagement," Henry drawled, giving Lily a searching look.

"Too long if you ask my mother, but she thinks I should settle down as soon as possible," she said easily. The older man cast Scorpius a pointed look with an arched eyebrow. "And if you're wondering how old I am, Mr. Henry, the answer is old enough," she said frostily. She wasn't sure she liked him. He seemed awfully judgemental.

Scorpius flattened his palm against her back where it still rested, even as the greying man smiled a little. "You don't beat around the bush too much, do you?" he asked her.

"Not usually," she admitted. "Though I've been known to ramble on occasion."

He looked back at the blond. "I like her. Even if she's an artist."

"Well I think that's admirable. Maybe she'll get famous," Gloria said. "If you ever decide to sell any, of course."

"I hope so," Lily said. "The question is will anyone buy them? But I don't want to be famous. That would probably suck, having lots of people know who I am, and I'm not fond of having my picture taken."

Scorpius smiled. "We're going to get drinks," he said smoothly, and they moved away and back in their original direction. "So, not to alarm you," he said quietly, "but Mr. Henry is kind of my boss. And he wants to retire, and he's going to hand-pick his replacement. That's the job I want."

Lily sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, dread and embarrassment fighting for dominance in her stomach. "You probably should have said that upon introduction, Scorpius," she breathed.

"But he did say he liked you."

"What does he have against artists?" she murmured as they were in sight of the bar.

"His first wife was an artist. Took him for half of everything on their twentieth wedding anniversary, after he was worth a disgusting amount of money, and got together with the divorce lawyer afterward." Lily gulped at that.

"Oh God. I'm sorry if you don't get the promotion," she murmured.

They sidled up to the bar. "That may have just sealed the deal," Scorpius replied but Lily couldn't read his face as he turned to signal a bartender and couldn't tell from his tone if he meant in a good way or bad way. "Whiskey neat, and a sour," he said as the bartender came down, and then turned back. The redhead still wasn't sure if he meant it in a bad way or not when he looked back at her, but didn't have the nerve to ask.

They mingled for a couple hours, and Lily was starting to feel less nervous she'd put her foot in her mouth again. She smiled and gave out polite compliments to the occasional pair of shoes or outfit, and fielded the odd notice of the green tie. Lily found only the few women he worked with seemed to notice and was amused. The redhead even sampled some of the buffet being carried around on massive silver platters by white-jacketed waiters, although she had no idea what half of the stuff was. It was okay, but she would rather eat Rosie's cooking any day of the week, hands down. After another trip to the bar and some more mingling, Lily was feeling distinctly relaxed. And then they bumped into the last person Lily had ever expected to see. "Blake," Scorpius said pleasantly. Lily moved instinctively closer to her fiance as blue eyes roved over her.

"Still too tall," he said. Scorpius grinned. "Just coming or just going?"

"Still here," Scorpius replied. "Lots of people left to introduce my cupcake to." Lily blushed a little at that, almost dropping her eyes, but pushed through the urge.

"I didn't know you were lawyer," she said politely.

Blake arched a dark gold eyebrow. "Looks can be deceiving, can't they?"

"Blake isn't a lawyer, he sits on the Board of Directors for the country club," Scorpius replied.

"To the undying horror of my father," Blake said, smirking. "Good seeing you." He turned and walked away and Lily blinked, but they kept moving.

"Mr. Henry also happens to be Blake's father."

"Holy sh-!" Lily caught herself in time. "Wow, how is that not awkward?" she asked softly.

Scorpius shrugged. "It's not. I don't usually have to see him in regular life." Lily smirked a little at that. "Ah, here comes my favourite colleague," Scorpius said dryly and when the redhead looked up she saw his dark grey eyes had narrowed. Lily looked back at a very handsome man with coppery hair and soft blue-green eyes. He seemed to exude boy next door charm as he smiled winningly. He was barely taller than Lily in her four inch stilettos.

"Well, well, if it isn't the almost prodigy," he said in a deep, almost smoky voice. Lily watched his eyes rove over her and fought the urge to blush.

"I like to think future," the blond replied with easy confidence.

"Not when I'll be the one come October kicking my feet up in that very nice corner office."

Scorpius smiled. "Even if it's an unusually cold October and Hell freezes over, I'm sure I'll find some way to comfort myself," he replied, even as Lily melted against his side.

"Ah, the fiancee at long last, Malfoy? I almost wondered if the rumour was true."

"It is indeed. Lily, this is another of the junior partners, Colin MacPherson. Mackie, my fiancee, Lily O'Shea."

"Delightful to meet you," Lily said politely, even as MacPherson's eyes narrowed and his smile turned hard for a beat. "Are you in competition with Scorpius for the partner thing?"

"I'm not sure I would say there's any competition, darling," Scorpius said.

"None at all," MacPherson said. "I'll get the spot no problem."

"That's a great feeling, isn't it?" Lily said, grinning. She batted her lashes a little. "The knowing you have no threats? Take for instance me, right now. I have literally zero competition in the hot date department, which normally I'd be thrilled about, but it's still a tiny bit disappointing not to getting the chance to flaunt my victory. I mean, I like to think I'm a solid nine, but you don't even have a date to compare. And that feels awesome, because there's a lot of really pretty people here, but kind of a hollow victory because I didn't really have to try. I could be like a four and still win, y'know?"

"You're at least a ten," Scorpius murmured.

"Scorpius, we can't compare, he doesn't have a date," Lily replied in a stage whisper. "Um, no offence, Mr. MacPherson."

His eyes narrowed a little more when he looked at her, but his smile widened. "None taken. You're a firecracker. Too bad you like them so straight-laced." He glanced at Scorpius and Lily had to mush her lips together to keep from laughing at hearing the tall, sexy blond described as straight-laced.

"It's not so bad for me," Lily replied and glanced at MacPherson's hands, then let her eyes rove up him speculatively. "And you're not bad, but I doubt you'd be able to keep up. How old are you, like thirty five? Or closer to forty?"

"As much as you're at least twenty one, despite not looking it, honey," MacPherson said with a smirk. "No offence."

"Normally I would take that as a compliment, but it sounded like you were trying to be insulting," Lily replied icily. "So I'll say it plainly for you. You're the kind of guy most girls want to marry when they're young and foolish and easily distracted by your charm. And when they do, five or ten or fifteen years later, this," she ran a hand down Scorpius's chest, "is who they would want to cheat on you with, because he is the complete opposite of you. He is more than capable of walking the walk after talking the talk, where as you strike as more of a windbag." Lily pulled away from Scorpius a half step and leaned closer to MacPherson. "Is that why your wife isn't here? Better company elsewhere? Or did you finally just give in and sign the divorce papers? I noticed the tan line on your ring finger, even if you took the ring off," she whispered, then smiled politely. "No offence."

"Well, this has been a delightful encounter, and I for one am not going to tempt Fate any longer to ruin this delightful new dynamic in our acquaintance. Always good seeing you Mackie," Scorpius said, and they moved away.

"That guy's kind of an arrogant prick," she murmured. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Scorpius paused and then turned her chin and kissed her. "Darling, I just got to watch that smug son of a bitch get knocked down a couple pegs by the woman I'm going to go home and make love to until neither of us can stay awake," he murmured. "Why on earth are you apologizing?"

He kissed her again, lingeringly, then broke away and the redhead smiled. "Does that mean I can have whatever's in that bottom drawer I haven't tried when we go home?" Lily breathed.

"Not quite," he replied. "That's for your birthday. But if you want," he said in a deep murmur, tilting his head to say right against her ear, "you can pick what you like from any other drawer."

"Any of them?" she breathed.

"But just one thing," he said, smirking as she bit her lip.

"Malfoy," someone said, and Scorpius turned, smiling, to face his boss again.

"Mr. Henry," he said easily, even as Lily blushed.

"When should I be expecting my wedding invitation?" he asked, and Scorpius glanced at Lily.

"Whenever I find a venue," she replied with a small smile.

"Why not here?" he asked, gesturing vaguely. "I'm sure the Board could be persuaded to let you have you day here. And there's even a garden, since you're so fond of the flowers."

Lily smiled politely. "No offence, but this is way too fancy for me. It's gorgeous, but I'm a little more low-key." Henry's silvery brows lifted. "And I don't know if I could enjoy my own wedding day if I was worried about my father stealing gold-plated candlesticks or something."

Scorpius swallowed his laugh. "You'll find somewhere, I'm sure," he said to Lily.

"Let's hope so, or your mother might take matters into her own hands. She's kind of like a car going ninety with no steering. Get out of the way or she'll run you down." Already Astoria had mentioned several venues she thought would be 'perfect for an artsy, bohemian type affair'. "Sorry, that's the rambling," she said pleasantly, glancing up at Mr. Henry apologetically.

"You're either going to be very good for Scorpius or the worst thing that's ever happened to him, I think," Henry said to Lily.

She forced herself to smile and bit back the snappy retort that sprang to her lips. "Well, I got him to wear a green tie, so hopefully that's not the beginning of the end," she said lightly.

Henry looked at Scorpius. "She reminds me an awful lot of my first wife." Lily sucked in some air, hoping she wasn't going to end up costing the blond his promotion, and she slipped her hand into his free one. "So I'm going to tell you what someone should've told me. Don't take her for granted. You did alright, cutting your teeth on the Lamar trial, but a couple of the other partners didn't like the guilty. Do well on this Mercer case, and you'll be on the short list for looking at a seat upstairs."

"Understood," Scorpius said with a nod and Henry glanced at Lily again.

"If you like flowers, take a look at the Botanical Gardens on Trent Boulevard. I hear they do weddings there."

"Thanks," Lily said, smiling a little, and Henry moved away. "Does that mean he likes me?" she whispered.

"Undoubtedly," Scorpius murmured back.

It was late by the time they got home and Lily was feeling a little tipsy and lightheaded when Scorpius pressed her to the wall of the elevator as the door slid shut. She gasped lightly when his hand slid up under her dress and then jumped as the doors pinged and slid open at the lobby. The little old lady, holding her chihuahua, Lily had seen before stepped in, smiling a little as Scorpius pressed their foreheads together, not bothering to remove his hand from under her dress. Lily was pretty sure she was a lobster face.

The old lady pressed twenty and they started rising. "No need to be embarrassed, dear," she said to Lily. "I'm not going to peek if you'd like to continue. No guarantee for Miffy, though," she said as the dog stared them down.

Scorpius pressed his face into her neck to contain the laugh and Lily blushed impossibly more. When the lady got off at her floor, she cast one backward glance at Scorpius, winked at Lily, then the doors closed again. "Oh my God," Lily breathed, even as Scorpius picked right back up where they'd left off.

"I know. I couldn't stop thinking about what she would've said if she'd walked in and you were naked or sucking my cock again," he rumbled.

XXX


	11. Chapter 11

Bound for Glory

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

The next day Lily had classes all day, three in a row, and all of them were hard and boring now that finals time was ramping up. She had just grabbed a coffee after her last class, bogged down with notes and textbook readings, and revision assignments, and was headed to the Library to get some study time in before going to paint until Scorpius got off work, when someone shouted her name.

She turned and Kelly was jogging toward her. "Hey, I thought it was you. The red hair, it's a total give away." Lily smiled a little at that. "So, I just wanted to talk to you, preferably before class on Thursday, about...y'know. Bumping into you, on the weekend." Lily felt herself blushing a little and was glad that Kelly's cheeks were pink too.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, school is school, and outside of it is another universe."

The blonde seemed relieved at that. "Good. And I totally didn't know Al was your step brother. Weird."

"You have no idea," she mumbled. "Scorpius, my fiance, is his best friend."

Kelly laughed. "Wow, ultra awkward."

"Oh yeah, it's bizarre central," Lily agreed with a chuckle. "Can I just ask you one thing about...um, Friday, though?"

Kelly bit her lip and shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

Lily tried not to be embarrassed but couldn't help it. "What did Al say, exactly, after he said you don't want shoes like mine?" The redhead got a bad feeling when Kelly's whole face went bright red.

"Uh," Kelly said, looking down, putting her hands in her jean short pockets. "Well, just that, uh…" She seemed more embarrassed than Lily felt, but the redhead had to know. Because if it was a lie, she'd punch her stupid step brother. "Well, he said you wear those kind of shoes because you know there's people who are, y'know, into shoes like  _that_."

Lily frowned. "That is so not true. I wear them because I like them."

Kelly looked relieved. "Really? So no one's ever like gotten off from your shoes?" she asked quietly, looking around. "Because I have these really awesome lime green platform wedges and I was going to wear them out this weekend, but I'd be kind of weirded out if someone got turned on by my feet, y'know?"

Lily blushed. "Um, well, I wouldn't say anyone's gotten off on my shoes," she said.  _Not exactly, 'cause he didn't get off_. Kelly's eyes went huge. "I mean, there was kind of this one time… Never mind, the point is, I like nice shoes. And you should wear the wedges if you go out. Shoes like that are meant to be worn out and admired."

Lily regretted her choice of words when Kelly looked shocked. "Uh, maybe. I dunno," she hedged. "Are you headed to the library?"

"Yeah, lots of studying," the redhead muttered, still embarrassed herself.

"I'll come with, if you don't mind. There's a couple things, uh, I kinda wanted to ask you anyway. Uh, sort of about Friday, too." Lily almost smiled.

"Sure."

She found a quiet corner of the library with Kelly, but instead of studying, they spent their time whispering. Lily told Kelly about some of the various clubs she'd been to with Scorpius and some of the people, both likeable and loathable, she'd met. She even briefly glossed over her training. Kelly seemed genuinely curious. "So wait," Kelly said after Lily had mentioned The Silver Spoon. "I don't get it. You don't talk, like, at all?"

Lily shrugged. "Not really. They talk, and I mean, I listen, but we don't really say anything."

Kelly blinked. "I don't get it," she repeated. "What do you  _do_  then?"

Lily blushed massively and was relieved when her phone rang. "Hello?" she said after picking up.

"You're not painting," Scorpius said.

Lily glanced at the time. "Shit, no, I'm at the library at school. I lost track of time."

"I'm peeking at the one you have on the go," Scorpius said. "It's good, darling. Very good."

Lily frowned. "Stop peeking! It's not finished yet!"

"I only peeked a little. The drawing is enticing, though." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's mean. Get out of my room and come get me."

"I'm on my way, darling. But it really is good. I almost don't want you to sell it."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. And if you really want I'll keep that one. You can hang it in your office when you get the promotion."

"If I do. I'll be there in ten."

"You will. Love you, bye." She hung up and packed up her bag. "That was Scorpius. He's coming to get me."

"Oh, okay." Kelly gathered up her own stuff. "I should probably head out, too." Once they were outside, headed to the parking lot, Kelly asked her again. "So at this club, what do you do? I seriously don't get it."

Lily blushed and shrugged. "I mean, obviously, there's...y'know. I dunno, it's hard to explain the dynamic. We go, he talks to whoever, and I get tested." Kelly made a face. "Like," she explained, face going more red, "endurance, and stuff. And sometimes speed. It's complicated and I don't know all the rules and shit, but basically, if I do well, there's the reward of, y'know, finishing. Or other stuff. And if I don't do well, which is not the norm, I'd like to add, there are punishments. But they're not bad. Some of them are actually really good."

"No offence, that's kind of...whoa," Kelly said. Lily shrugged. "I mean, I think I get it, sort of. But that's not really my thing." Lily bit back a smile. She had a pretty good idea what Kelly's thing was.

"Oh?" the redhead asked. "So what do you and Al do, then?"

Kelly's face went red now. "Uh, y'know, we party. Sometimes there's like, y'know, role playing and stuff. It's…" She blushed more. "I mean, it's a little out there I guess, but like last Saturday, we went to this one place where, like, you can pick your theme." Lily's brow furrowed. "So instead of it just being you, you're acting out the role of something else. Like we did this one where he was the prison guard and I was the prisoner, and he gets to, y'know, have his way with me or whatever."

"Huh," Lily said thoughtfully. "I guess that's not really my thing…" She thought about it, but she definitely wasn't into pretending she was someone else. Though she supposed she could see the lure of it.

"It's kind of intense," Kelly said conversationally, "but I've never been with someone like Al. I mean, like that."

"Yeah, that I get," Lily said. "Scorpius kind of opened a door for me."

"Exactly," Kelly said, sounding relieved. "I mean, I never thought...y'know."

"I know." Lily smiled. "I'm glad you like him, though. Although I don't get it personally. He's annoying and kind of cocky."

Kelly laughed. "I don't get what you see in Scorpius. He's kind of proper." Lily smothered a laugh.

"You should meet their friend Constantine."

"Yeah?" Kelly asked. "What's he like?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, too charming, and he likes to bite." Kelly's eyes went wide. "Oh, not me. Not really at least, because Scorpius doesn't let him, but I don't think he'd mind. He'd probably want to bite you, too. He's kind of a man whore, but I know he'd like you for sure, because you're new. But yeah. He's more laid back. You'd probably like him."

"So long as he doesn't bite anything," Kelly murmured. Lily did laugh now, and then Scorpius's car pulled into the lot.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday," Lily said.

Kelly hugged her briefly. "Thanks for talking with me. It's kind of been like eating me up inside, not being able to tell anyone without them thinking I'm a total deviant or whatever."

"It's not so bad being a deviant," Lily said with a smile. "I like it, anyway."

Kelly smiled. "Me too. See you Thursday."

She waved as Lily slid into Scorpius's car. He leaned over and kissed her and she blushed a little. "What were you two talking about? You have that caught in the headlights look."

Lily licked her lips, blushing a little more. "Honestly? We were talking about sex." Scorpius arched a brow. "Not graphically or anything. Just, y'know, comparing notes. She thinks you're too proper." The blond smirked a little at that. "I told her I don't get what she sees in Albus. He's annoying and a douchebag."

Scorpius chuckled. "Different strokes for different folks, darling."

"Definitely. But she said she needed to get it out, which I can get. I mean, if I hadn't met Alexia, I'd probably have had several major freak outs. Just saying." Scorpius smirked.

"Speaking of Alexia," Scorpius said, pausing at a red light, "you should talk to her about a threesome." Lily almost choked on her own tongue.

"Excuse me?"

The blond glanced over at her. "Despite what you may think, darling, I'm not entirely opposed to sharing." Dark red brows lifted. "It would be strictly for training purposes. It's a very different dynamic with another body, and although you might not think so now, there's the very real possibility that you'll be uncomfortable watching another woman take pleasure from me."

Lily pursed her mouth. "At risk of starting an argument, I'm pretty sure I pitched you this idea last year, and you flipped out."

"Because you'd just turned down my offer of marriage and I didn't want to risk you possibly breaking things off with me to have an open field." Lily blinked at his honesty. "And," he added with a small smile, "you were pitching it to be meddlesome. Con is my friend, and he'd have been very pissed if I aided and abetted Alexia in her attempts to wrangle him into marriage and commitment. But now that he's gone and wrecked that all on his own, I've no qualms taking Alexia into the playroom with you to see if you'd ever be interested in a repeat. If she wants. And, of course, if you still want. I know she won't get attached either, now."

"Why would Alexia get attached to you?" Lily asked, brow furrowed in confusion as they pulled into his parking garage.

"Not me, darling. You." He smiled at her surprised expression. "You're entirely likeable and far too lovable for me to have risked letting you entrance her before I wrestled you into that ring. Despite appearances, Alexia is very tenacious and unfailingly loyal, and possibly more stubborn than you."

"Oh," Lily said as they got into the elevator. "I mean I'll ask her. I dunno if she'll be interested, after Constantine, though."

Scorpius smirked and kissed her. "You have no idea, then, how utterly easy it is to become obsessed with you. After the first night, I couldn't even think straight, because all I could think about was having you again, and not just once, but how to convince you to stay with me long term to have you lots."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that. You were just after my perky tits and tight pussy."

"Those too. But you really are very easy to obsess over," he murmured. "You're sexy and smart, and very talented, and you're not conceited about any of it. And you are, without doubt, the best submissive I could ever imagine."

The redhead sighed, shaking her head. "You have to say that, but if you insist."

Lily called Alexia on Thursday morning, just after ten thirty. "Hey are you busy, or do you have a second to talk?" she asked, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything work-related.

"I'm on break, so I have...seven minutes left."

"Um, okay. There's no nice way to say this, so I'm just going to ask. Do you, um, maybe want to have a threesome?"

"With who? The two guys on CSI: Miami? Hell yeah."

Lily blushed, agreeing with that statement, but forged onward. "Um, I meant with me. And Scorpius, obviously."

"Sure. When is good for you?"

The redhead was speechless for a long moment. "Um… I'll have to get back to you on that one, because I didn't think you'd just say yes, so I didn't plan that far ahead in my mind," she replied.

"Take your time," Alexia said. "Have you found a venue yet?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check out the Botanical Gardens tomorrow after class. You should come, if you can. I'll be out at four. But I'm just going to scout it out, I'm not going to book anything."

"Sure, I'll come with. Are you inviting the vultures?"

"Hmm, I don't really  _want_  to…"

"Then don't. I'll pick you up and we'll go. Just to scout it out."

Friday at four, Lily was headed to the parking lot. Alexia was waiting, and they headed to the Botanical Gardens quickly. "They close at five, and you're going to want to see as much as possible."

They paid the six dollar admission and went in, and less than fifty feet in, Lily was wishing she could simply sit down and paint. The flowers were gorgeous and she wandered, awestruck and wishing she had a photographic memory to be able to capture the various blooms, thriving in the muggy air that was frizzing her hair out. Eventually she returned to the task at hand and they went back to the front desk. "Hi, I was wondering if there was someone I could speak to, or make an appointment with, to talk about possibly having my wedding here."

The receptionist smiled. "I'll just see if she's still here." The woman got up, went into a back room, and then a blonde haired huge boobed woman, wearing clothes that stretched the limits of spandex, even if she looked alright, appeared. She looked like Barbie, after too many boob jobs and lip injections and tans.

"Hello, honey, I'm Cynthia. And first of all, congratulations." Lily blinked.

"Thanks. Um, I'm just want a basic outline of things. I'm not here to book anything."

Cynthia gave them the grand tour anyway, laying out various packages. "Okay, so how much is it to have the whole deal?" Lily finally asked. "Like, ceremony and reception and...whatever the other things are." The redhead had only listened vaguely. She'd been in love with the flowers and thoroughly distracted. "And what do the flowers look like the third week of June? I have my date, June twentieth of next year."

"Oh, I think all of our June is filled for next year already," Cynthia said, face falling a little. Lily frowned. "Let me just check." They went back to the reception, even at the announcement for five minutes to closing and Cynthia got a large appointment book out, flipping the pages, then pausing and running a finger down the page. "You're in luck. I have June twentieth still available. The next closest is July sixth."

Lily took a deep breath. "Could you, maybe, reserve it for me or something?"

Cynthia grinned brightly. "You can put a deposit down now which will save the date for you, if you want, but if you change your mind, you won't get it back."

"How much?" Lily asked, glancing at Alexia, who looked shrewd.

"Ten percent of the full cost. To reserve the whole day, especially a weekday, with the Deluxe Occasion package, is going to run you somewhere around twenty eight thousand."

"And that includes the package details, like the chairs for the ceremony and reception, the tables and wait staff, and sound accommodations?" Alexia demanded. "And there's not going to be the birds flying around, right?"

"Of course, and the birds aren't part of the Spring display, just the Summer one, so you'll be bird free," Cynthia said. "But we  _are_  closing, and I have appointments first thing Monday morning. And I know a lot of brides are looking at next June. Very popular month, because the late spring and early summer flowers are at the peak of bloom. So if you'd like to put down your deposit now…" The busty blonde grinned, and even though she looked like a thirty year old Barbie who'd met with too many plastic surgeons, Lily admired her tactics.

She bit her lip, hesitating, then took a deep breath. "Better to have it, even as a fall back," Alexia whispered.

"I'll take it. Do you accept credit cards?" Lily said, the blooms around her convincing her.

Cynthia grinned wider. "Of course."

Alexia beamed at her when they headed back to the car. "Well that's settled. Your wedding is going to be spectacular. And to think, they had your day available and everything."

"I can't believe I just did that," she breathed, sliding into the passenger seat. "I just spent twenty eight hundred dollars that were not mine." Alexia rolled her eyes. "Serious, this is Scorpius's credit card and it's going to eat me alive, because I feel like I'm stealing. And he said he doesn't care, spend whatever, but that's a lot of money. That's like almost half of what I made last year. And oh God, if I change my mind, not that I'm going to, but if I did, it's going to just go poof! This is a lot. Holy crap, how do you know if you're having a panic attack?" She put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating madly.

"Breathe," Alexia said softly when they got to the car. Lily sucked in a deep breath and let it out. "Just call him."

Lily dialed, still feeling on the verge of freaking out, and took another breath. "You're supposed to be studying," Scorpius said when he picked up.

"No, I went to look at a wedding venue instead, with Alexia, and I didn't tell our mothers, and it's like super gorgeous, the Botanical Gardens, and I mentioned the date I had picked for the wedding, and the lady I talked to said it was the like the last day in June available, and the next closest thing was July sixth, so I sort of put a deposit on a venue," Lily said very fast.

There was a beat of silence. "Okay. Why do you sound like you're freaking out?"

Lily's mouth fell open even as Alexia smirked. "Um, I just dropped twenty eight hundred dollars on your credit card, and there's another twenty five thousand or so still to pay for the venue, and that's like, enough money to buy a brand new car." To her consternation, Scorpius chuckled. "It's not funny, I'm having anxiety about this!" she snapped.

"Darling, breathe. You're not going to bankrupt me. And I told you, there's no limit on the VISA. Charge the whole damn affair if you'd like."

Lily's eyes widened. "Don't faint," Alexia said firmly.

"I can't put twenty eight thousand dollars on your credit card," she whispered.

"Certainly you can. When I say no limit, I'm not kidding."

"Scorpius," Lily said, trying to reason with him, "that's literally like four times what I made last year."

"Closer to five, but sure," he said easily. "You do remember upon meeting my mother how you asked if I'm filthy, Old Money rich? And I said yes? I wasn't kidding then either."

"But it's still-! And you haven't even seen it!"

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. It's amazing, and it smells good, and it's kind of humid, but not gross, and-"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "And you want to get married there?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need to see it." She chewed her lower lip, still feeling bad about spending so much money just to have a wedding and reception somewhere. "And darling, the country club ballroom would be at least double that price to book, so stop feeling guilty." Lily still felt guilty, although her eyes widened. "I have more than enough money for you to get what you like. Spend it, or I'll have to resort to spending it on you."

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Good. The next time I have to convince you to spend money on the wedding, I'm going to make you wait for the last item in the bottom drawer until our damn wedding day if I have to," he rumbled in her favourite bedroom voice, the one that made her nipples hard.

"Okay," she breathed. "Bring food home with you," she said.

"I will. Go study. I love you."

"Love you," she said with a small smile, and hung up. Alexia smiled over at her.

"All better?" Alexia asked, pulling into the underground parking for Scorpius's condo and parking in a visitor's spot.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Thanks. Sorry, but it's weird for me, spending his money. Even if he can afford it." She thought back to her senior year of high school and the two years of college afterward, when she'd scrimped and saved every penny she'd made from the odd babysitting job and the allowance her mother had wired into her bank account. Lily had always been thrifty, especially before Ginny met Potter and married him and his fortune. She had always had enough, but the thought of buying things simply because she wanted them and they were pretty had been very foreign. Even after moving back in with her mom, Lily had made sure she spent only her own money on things she wanted and needed for painting and had still always done her best to get the price as low as possible when she did have to spend money.

"You're probably the only woman on the face of the planet who's marrying a guy who's totally loaded and has anxiety over spending his money." Alexia grinned. "Then again, that's part of your charm. Seriously, though, what else is Scorpius going to do with the money? Buy another suit?"

Lily laughed. "I guess," she said.

"Lily, come on. To put it in perspective for you, you know how Constantine took me on vacation?" The redhead nodded. "He spent more on that vacation than you will on your wedding venue." Golden hazel eyes widened. "And that's after I convinced him we didn't need to charter the yacht for a month or take a private jet to Greece." She smirked. "If there's one thing I've learned from my mother, when a man gives you his credit card, and it's only in his name, maxing it out has no detriment on you whatsoever, except possibly running out of closet space." Lily was still in shock, she was certain. How in the world did one spend that much on a vacation? "Besides, after you're married, it's half yours anyway, right?"

Lily snorted a bit at that. "Not really. He made it, I just said yes to the handcuffs."

Alexia grinned. "Let him spoil you, Lily. Eventually when you're old and grey you'll still be stuck with him, but there will always be new shoes to buy and new places to go." The redhead laughed.

"Are you coming up?" she asked, undoing her seatbelt. Alexia shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. But just for a bit. I don't want to impose on you or anything." Lily waved a hand as they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah right. Besides, I need your help, with wedding stuff." They pored over magazines, Lily pointing out what she liked, Alexia asking her questions she hadn't ever even thought about. "Wait, I have to make an appointment to looks at forks and spoons and plates and shit, just to pick what I want and have some company show up with the place settings?" Lily asked, wide-eyed, a couple hours later.

"Yup," Alexia, who'd been helping Lily by taking notes in a large notebook for her, replied. "And then you need to find out if your florist is going to be supplying vases for the table arrangements, or you need to think about renting those too. And we should get started on your seating arrangement. That's going to be something that undergoes at least five redos."

Lily gaped. "This is terrifying," she murmured. Alexia grinned.

"We're just getting started. And would you prefer to leave it to someone else's discretion? Like your mom? Or Scorpius's mom?"

The redhead groaned, flopping back on the arm of the couch, just as her fiance walked in. "Hi," she said. "Alexia's here, helping me freak out about wedding stuff. There's literally a million and one things to do."

"Not quite, but close," Alexia said easily. "I should probably get going."

Scorpius smirked a little and arched a brow at the petite asian woman in silent question. She nodded as Lily threw an arm over her eyes. His mouth pursed a little and he tilted his head. Alexia glanced pointedly at Lily, who was now bemoaning that she hadn't studied.

"What do you have to study for, darling?" he asked.

She moved her arm. "Colour Theory." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Hmm," he said noncommittally.

"Did you bring food?" She looked at Alexia. "You should stay for food. Food makes life's problems bearable."

"I really-"

"No," Lily said simply, getting up and dragging Alexia by the hand over to investigate what they were having. Scorpius glanced at Alexia, and she smiled a little, then shrugged.

XXX


	12. Chapter 12

Bound for Glory

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

After dinner, Lily felt a shift, not just in Scorpius, but Alexia, and her heart rate kicked up. When she sat down on the couch again, she felt a burst of nervous energy, and her nipples got hard simply when Scorpius brushed a fingertip down her arm. "So, have you asked her?" he asked in his very deep, bedroom voice and her breathing hitched a little, mouth going dry even as her panties got damp.

"Um," Lily said and glanced at Alexia, who was smiling. She blushed. "Yes."

"And are you still interested?" the blond asked when she glanced at him. Lily bit her lip.

"Yes," she said, even as her nipples got impossibly harder, a sharp tingle of arousal jolting over her skin. Scorpius half smiled and teased a finger under the bottom of her shorts, over her thigh, slowly trailing inward.

"Would you rather do that than study for something you're bound to pass anyway?"

"Yes," Lily replied, feeling herself blush even more.

Scorpius flicked a nipple through her tank top and Lily bit her lip when Alexia moved to sit on the other side of her. "You're nervous," the dark haired woman said with a small smile and Lily licked her lips nervously as she felt a hand gliding up her inner thigh. "Remember," she murmured, "driving the car."

Lily sucked in a breath and nodded slightly. Then, as Alexia leaned in, she dipped her head and kissed the other woman. And drove the car, her mouth moving with eager boldness over Alexia's, suckling her plump lower lip, nibbling a little. She groaned when a hand cupped between her thighs, another set of hands easing her tank top up.

In the same moment Alexia broke away, bending to lick and nip teasingly at her nipples, Scorpius turned her head and kissed her. And it was hot, and dominant, like always. Lily moaned softly, and arched into Alexia's mouth, even as Scorpius's hand unbuttoned her shorts. In a dozen thudding heartbeats, she was stripped to only her panties and she gasped. "Whoa," she murmured, then gulped. "Have you two done this before?" she mumbled without thinking, then almost bit her tongue out.

"Yes," Alexia said easily. "But only once. The last one was boring and not interested." Lily groaned as Alexia gently cupped her breast, teasing a nipple with her thumb. "And you taste much better."

"Go with Alexia to the other room and help her get undressed," Scorpius rumbled. "I'll be there in a moment." He gave Alexia a sharp look. "Best behaviour," he said, almost sternly. "If I walk in to find my slut coming, you're going to be in very big trouble, baby."

Alexia grinned. "I'll be good, Daddy. I'm always good." She took Lily's hand. "Let's go, slut. Maybe you'll get there before Daddy notices."

The redhead sucked in a breath, trying not to think about what was happening too much, or think about the thought of her fiance touching, tasting or fucking someone else. Because that thought got her temper up, unleashing the primal part of her that protested the thought of it, that wanted to claim Scorpius as hers alone. She focused instead on the aroused, horny slut side of her wanted this more than she'd ever anticipated. She liked Alexia, was attracted to her, and Lily groaned as they went to the playroom and the petite asian woman pulled her down and kissed her.

"If you want me to leave, at any point, you can tell me and I'm not going to be offended. You know that, right?" Alexia breathed, slipping off her blouse. Lily smoothed her hands over Alexia's waist and nodded.

"And if you-" Lily began, but Alexia smirked and interrupted her with a finger on her lips.

"You're sweet," she murmured, shimmying out of her jeans, then brought Lily's hands to her breasts. "But I'm a big girl," she murmured and the redhead groaned when fingers slipped up into her pussy, stroking in and out teasingly. "And this isn't my first rodeo." She tugged her panties down, then gently eased off Lily's.

"Up in bed and on your knees, my slut," came Scorpius's voice from the door and Lily heard it close, breaking away from the petite asian woman and climbing up. "Such a very good girl," Scorpius murmured. He put her collar on.

Alexia came and sat down. "That's not nice. I know you don't have a spare one for me, Daddy," the dark-haired woman teased.

"As it happens, I do have a spare, but you're not mine," Scorpius replied, tugging one of Alexia's nipples suggestively.

"Then you should know the likelihood of getting my best behaviour," she shot back, moving to kneel behind Lily, whose eyes widened as Alexia pressed against her, one hand trailing down to cup her mound, the other teasing a nipple. "Are you going to be bad with me?" she breathed to Lily, who blushed.

"Eyes to me, my slut," Scorpius said, and she looked at him, biting her lip in anticipation as he smirked a little. "You'll have to be bad all by yourself, " the blond murmured, shucking his clothes. "My slut knows the rules."

"Oh no, Daddy, she'll be bad with me." Lily groaned when Alexia tugged her nipple. "Won't you, slut?" Alexia pulled her down gently until they were lowered all the way, and added against her ear, "You remember why I call him Daddy?" in a whisper. Lily blushed a little.

Scorpius looked over at her, naked and mouth watering as ever as her eyes devoured him, then reached for something out of his jacket pocket. It was her handcuffs. "Put those on, my slut," he said, and tossed them on the bed. Alexia reached for them instead, even as Scorpius moved to the bottom drawer of the dresser.

Lily had taken the rules Scorpius had set out for this room on day one at face value and she felt very much as she had the first time she'd skipped class in senior year at the urging of friends as Alexia twirled the cuffs and winked at her. "Oh no, Daddy, she doesn't get to have all the accessories. I think I should wear these instead," Alexia replied, and clicked one loosely around her own wrist.

"Greedy," Scorpius murmured, coming over. "If you put that other bracelet on, baby, you won't get my cock, and you'll be the one chained up." Alexia glanced at Lily, who blushed a tiny bit, then slipped her small hand through the cuff. She let them dangle over her finger to Lily. "Put them on, my slut," he repeated. "If I have to say it a third time, I'll get my crop out." The redhead slipped her right hand through the closed one, tightened it, then clicked the other cuff on and swallowed thickly.

"Get your crop anyway, Daddy," Alexia purred, moving beside Lily and leaning forward prone on her elbows, ass up.

Scorpius spanked her hard and Lily gulped. "So very greedy. Not yet, baby, have some patience." He clipped one end of the chain in his hands to Lily's cuffs. "Back up on your knees, my slut." He hooked her to the ceiling, her arms raised above her head.

"Your slut looks good all chained up, Daddy," Alexia said, then moved to suckle a nipple, eliciting a soft moan from Lily before she nipped the hard nub of flesh and pulled back, kissing her lightly.

Scorpius smirked, going back to the dresser. "I know." He glanced over his shoulder at Lily. "Front or back, my slut?"

"Daddy," Alexia purred, gently chastising. "Don't fill her up yet. Come fill me up instead and let me have a taste of your yummy slut." Dark eyes met Lily's green-gold ones. "I want to put my tongue in your slut, first." Scorpius selected something anyway, but came back over.

"Then get to work," Scorpius murmured, spanking her hard again.

"Ooh, maybe just one more of those, Daddy," she purred, looking at Lily, who was trying to focus on breathing and anything but how wet she was and how much she was looking forward to Alexia's mouth all over her dripping slit. Scorpius spanked her harder. "Are you sure you don't want to get that crop yet?" she asked, suckling at Lily's nipple.

Scorpius teased Alexia's pussy. "Not yet." Lily sucked in a breath as Alexia bit down hard on her nipple, arching. "What I want is something in here," he rumbled.

"I'm not yours, Daddy," she said. "You're only going to get one thing in there," Alexia grunted. Scorpius smirked, and his dark grey eyes flicked up to Lily's wide tawny hazel ones.

"Tell her she wants a plug, my slut," he murmured. "Tell her how good it feels to get fucked with your ass all filled up."

Lily groaned, then moaned loud as Alexia's tongue flicked her clit. "She's so wet, Daddy. Mmm, yummy," she breathed, her soft pink tongue teasing Lily's folds. Scorpius smirked, spanking Alexia hard again on her firm little ass and Lily sucked in a breath, tilting her pelvis forward as a hot tongue slipped into her pussy.

"Over, baby," Scorpius said, giving her ass another firm spank and Alexia wriggled it for him.

"Do I get to eat up your slut while you fuck me, Daddy?" she purred, then looked up at Lily. "I bet she'd like that, wouldn't you, slut?" Lily licked her lips.

"You know she would." Scorpius spanked Alexia again and Lily groaned as that hot pink tongue flicked hard over her clit. "Isn't that right, my slut? Do you want her to lick that hot, dripping little cunt?" She moaned as Alexia did. "Affirm."

"Yes, Master," she moaned, using the chain attached to her cuffs as leverage to tilt further into Alexia's mouth.

"And I know you wouldn't mind coming all over her, would you my slut?" She moaned as Scorpius spanked Alexia again. "Over, baby. I'm not telling you again. Turn over and I'll fill up this tight little pussy." Alexia grunted as he slapped her slit.

"And if I don't?" she asked, smirking over her shoulder at the blond. He half smiled and pressed a finger against her asshole, making her arch.

"I'll fill up that hot little ass and lash it until you're more receptive to following instruction."

Alexia grinned over her shoulder at him. "You're cruel, Daddy." She looked back up at Lily. "He knows I'm not a total slut, like you. I only like a tongue in my ass." She bit her lip and tilted her head, looking up at Lily. "Do you like tongues in your ass, slut?"

"She does. Give it to her."

"I'm asking your slut, Daddy," Alexia purred, drawing a teasing finger down Lily's stomach and over her clit. "I want to hear her say she wants me to tongue fuck that tight little ass."

"Tell her, my slut," Scorpius murmured. "Tell her what you want."

Lily whimpered, biting her lip, feeling herself blush. "Come on, slut." She licked teasingly at Lily's pussy again. "Mmm, so good. Does your ass taste even better?"

"Enough," Scorpius said. "She's a good girl, baby. You won't get it out of her. Now turn over, I want that pussy."

Alexia pouted up at Lily. "You're supposed to be naughty with me," she crooned. "C'mon, slut. Be a naughty girl with me. Daddy can't punish us both."

Lily licked her lips, panting, thoroughly turned on and aching for release already, and then looked at Scorpius, who arched a brow. "Master," she whimpered.

"No, my slut. I know you love to beg, but Alexia will still eat you up. Won't you baby?" he asked, spanking her hard again. The redhead could see her ass had gone pink. "Or do you just need a nice good spank before you listen?"

"You know I love being spanked, Daddy," Alexia breathed. She looked at Lily. "Come on slut, just ask for it and I'll roll over and lick you front to back. Mmm, and you can watch your Master fuck me like a bad girl." Lily sucked in a breath at that. "Oh, I think she's excited by that, Daddy. She wants to watch me get fucked." Scorpius spanked Alexia again, drawing out a moan this time.

"Of course she does. She's my good girl. You on the other hand, are being very disobedient, slut," he rumbled and Lily groaned in tandem with Alexia as Scorpius delivered four hard spanks in a row.

"You like it, Daddy," Alexia purred, spreading herself wider for him, then looked up at Lily again. "As much as your slut likes watching it. Mmm, but I'm hungry," she murmured, tonguing Lily erotically, making her gasp and moan. "I want to eat up her sweet ass."

Scorpius grinned. "Tell her, my slut. Beg for that hot tongue in your ass, my slut. Affirm."

"Please," Lily moaned. "Please lick me and eat me up," she murmured.

"Oh no, that was awful. Try again," Alexia said and Lily whimpered, trying to pull down further for more sensation on her pussy, but Alexia moved away. Scorpius spanked Alexia's tight ass again. "Ooh, Daddy, those are starting to hurt," she breathed.

"Good. Ask for another one, baby."

"Can I please have another spank, Daddy?"

Scorpius grinned. "Roll over and eat up my slut, and I'll make that ass red for you."

"No, Daddy, I want it  _now_." He spanked her hard, the sharp smack of his palm hitting her flesh cranking up Lily's arousal tenfold.

The blond looked at Lily. "Beg for it again, my slut. Beg like a good girl and you can even come all over her face." Lily groaned. "Affirm."

"Please, baby," Lily moaned. "Mmm, please come tongue fuck my ass. I want to come all over your face, baby, please!" She cried out as Alexia suckled her clit briefly.

"Much better," Alexia murmured and dutifully rolled over, scooting up between Lily's splayed thighs, and spread her ass. Lily's eyes went wide as Alexia licked her from clit to anus, then again, and again, until she moaned, trying to hold back. When she looked up Scorpius was staring at her.

"You look so fucking good, all chained up, getting devoured, my slut," he rumbled and tugged her nipple, making her cry out. "Look at me," he commanded, and she did, biting her lip as Alexia suckled her clit. "Is it good, my slut?" She groaned, then her eyes went huge as Alexia's tongue pushed into her anus. "Affirm," Scorpius rumbled.

"Yes, Master," she whimpered. "Mmm, unh!"

"She's good, Daddy," Alexia murmured, holding Lily's hips and wriggling. "But you said I'd get your cock."

Scorpius bent and Lily felt a sharp stab of mingled desire and jealousy as he gave Alexia a teasing lick. "Patience, baby." Scorpius met her eyes again. "Do you want to watch her get fucked, my slut?"

Lily groaned as her ass was spread wider, and then Scorpius tugged her nipple again, just right, unleashing a hot flood of arousal. "Fuck, yes, Master!" she cried.

"Yes, slut, tell Daddy to fuck me," Alexia breathed from below and the redhead arched, teeth nipping one ass cheek.

"Eyes on me, my slut," Scorpius rumbled. She looked at him, striving to focus, even as Alexia's very talented lips and tongue and teeth unraveled her concentration. "Watch her get filled, my slut." Lily watched, her eyes wide and pupils huge, as Scorpius gripped Alexia's hips and she arched her pelvis up to him. And, slowly but surely, Lily watched his cock disappearing into the lithe, petite asian woman, even as Alexia moaned against her pussy.

Her eyes were transfixed as Scorpius withdrew slowly and sheathed himself roughly again, drawing another moan from Alexia. "Fuck yeah, Daddy," Alexia moaned.

"Keep eating, slut," Scorpius growled, thrusting home again, then looked at Lily. "No coming, my slut." The redhead licked her lips, moaning even as Alexia's hot pink tongue wiggled over her clit, suckling gently, then dipped into her slit. A fingertip pressed at her anus and she moaned, rocking back into it. "Are you being a tease, baby?" Scorpius asked, smirking, fucking Alexia slow and hard, pulling out slow and teasing, then pushing back in ruthlessly. "Tell her to eat you up, my slut."

"Fuck, baby, eat me up," she moaned, even as Alexia's tongue pushed into her ass again, lips suckling, then down, tongue fucking her dripping pussy hard. "Yes, just like that, yes,  _yes_ , baby, that's so fucking good!" When she looked up, she saw Scorpius, his eyes very dark, pumping in and out of Alexia's willing cunt with abandon and she sucked in a deep breath as she watched his hands moulding Alexia's flesh.

"Do you like that, my slut?" he rumbled, even as Alexia moaned against her pussy again, mouth hungry now in earnest, licking and sucking with purpose.

"Yes, Master," she breathed. "Ooh, yes, so good," she moaned, eyes falling shut as Alexia sucked hard on her clit. "Oh, unh,  _ohh yes_."

"No," Scorpius said firmly. "No coming, my slut," he growled. "Open your eyes and look at me, my slut."

"Please, Master," she whimpered, opening her eyes, seeing, and feeling, his thrusts get harder, slamming faster into Alexia.

"Yeah, Daddy, just like that," she moaned gripping Lily's ass. "Fuck yes, harder, Daddy," the dark-haired woman grunted. Scorpius obliged her, lifting her legs wider as he pounded her and she moaned loud.

"Keep eating, slut," Scorpius rumbled. Lily whimpered as Alexia's mouth covered her pussy and sucked, her tongue curling up and in, then rolling back over her asshole, pushing in. Lily could feel Alexia moaning against her, even as her soft, wet tongue fucked Lily's ass eagerly. The redhead's eyes widened and she could tell, by the way Alexia gripped her, she was close.

"Master," Lily grunted, and then a finger brushed her clit, pushing her dangerously close to the edge. "Ooh,  _ooh_!" Lily tried to hold back, but then she looked up into Scorpius's eyes, feeling Alexia's tongue feverishly plunging into her ass, her fingertips brushing purposefully over her clit again, and Lily heard Alexia cry out in completion. The redhead lost herself too, coming hard, all over Alexia's face, pulling down on the chain suspended from the ceiling roughly as she rode out the delicious waves of ecstasy.

"Naughty," Scorpius rumbled, and when Lily opened her eyes, panting, she saw Scorpius had released Alexia and the petite, dark haired woman was sitting at the foot of the bed, facing away from Lily. "Very naughty, the both of you."

Alexia shot Lily a smile, even as the redhead blushed a little. "I told you she'd be bad with me, Daddy. And it was worth it. Did you hear her screaming?" Lily sucked in a breath as Alexia licked her luscious, plump lips. "Does your slut always scream like that when she gets eaten up?"

Lily saw Scorpius move to the the dresser. "She does. But she also knows what happens when she comes before I tell her to." The redhead whimpered a little and her fiance smirked. "Tell her, my slut."

Lily licked her lips as Alexia grinned at her. "Does she get punished?" she asked. "Do you, slut?" she purred to Lily, moving back toward her, nipping teasingly at the full underside of one breast. "Does Daddy punish you when you break the rules?"

Lily nodded. "I saw that," Scorpius murmured, and came back from the dresser, riding crop in one hand, her favourite vibrator in the other. "Tell her how you get punished, my slut. You may affirm."

"Yes, Master," she breathed, then looked at Alexia and licked her lips. "I'll get my ass filled and lashed, and Master will make me scream for him." Alexia smirked.

"Only this time, my slut," Scorpius rumbled, pinching one of her nipples roughly. "You'll have that juicy pussy lashed too." He looked at Alexia. "Go get the flogger. You can whip her pussy."

The asian woman smiled. "Ooh, Daddy, you never let me punish them," she teased, getting up. Scorpius smacked her lightly on the ass with his crop. "Can I tell her when to finish, too?" The blond grinned.

"No, baby. But you can see if she'll come for you again." Scorpius looked at Lily, his eyes very dark. "And if she does, you'll see what happens when my slut is  _very_  naughty." Lily licked her lips. "Yes, my slut," he rumbled. "You'll get the Sybian for that, and you won't be coming at all, I can promise you."

Lily jumped a little as Alexia snapped the flogger over her pussy. "I hope she comes for me, then." Her dark eyes glittered. "I told you he couldn't punish the both of us, slut," she crooned, then flicked the soft leather fronds hard over Lily's pussy and she cried out.

"Patience," Scorpius murmured, tapping Alexia's ass again. "Too much and she won't last." Scorpius pressed his fingers to her ass and grunted. "Very good, baby. She doesn't even need lube." Alexia smiled.

"I told you, I'm always good, Daddy." Alexia grinned as Lily moaned, the vibrator spreading her wet folds, teasing into her pussy then pressing firmly into her ass, pushing deep. She moaned louder as the vibrating started, wondering if she'd be able to hang on. Somehow she doubted it. Scorpius cracked the riding crop across her ass and she shouted.

"Fuck, the first one is always the best," he grunted. Alexia flicked her with the flogger and Lily moaned, then lost her breath as her fiance lashed her again.

"Master," she whimpered, already there.

"Your slut is greedy, Daddy," Alexia purred, flicking her gently with the flogger. "Mmm, naughty girl. I bet if I put my mouth on you you'd come all over me again, wouldn't you?" Lily whimpered and cried out as Scorpius lashed her again.

"Answer her, my slut. You may affirm freely." Lily licked her lips.

"I would, I'd come all over whatever you want to put in me," she breathed. "Mmm, please." Alexia snapped the flogger over her pussy again and Lily groaned, then panted as Scorpius fucked her slow and deep with the vibrator.

"Naughty slut," he rumbled into her ear. "Do you like having your ass fucked, my slut?"

"Yes, Master," she moaned, "oh yes, yesss!" Alexia lashed her again and Lily cried out.

"And I'm certain your slut likes having both ass and pussy fucked at the same time, don't you slut?" the petite woman asked.

"Yes," Lily moaned. She was almost positive she was blushing, even as Scorpius fucked her harder and faster with the vibrator.

"And this is her very favourite, isn't it, my slut?" the blond rumbled in his deepest, most erotic voice, the one that pushed her over the edge when he told her to come for him. "Tell her how much you love the vibrator in your ass."

"Ooh, unh, yes, yes, so good," she whimpered, trying to hold on. Scorpius pushed the vibrator deep just as Alexia lashed her again, and she cried out, then screamed a little as the blond lashed her hard over the ass with his riding crop again. She was on fire, aching for fulfillment and completion, and cried out in the best kind of agony.

"She's almost there, Daddy," Alexia purred. "One lick and she'd lose it." Dark brows lifted.

"No, she can wait for it, just a tiny bit longer, can't you, my perfect slut?" Scorpius murmured and Lily sucked in a breath hard as he shoved the vibrator back in deep. Alexia whipped her again and she felt herself slipping, but then Scorpius lashed her stinging, full ass again, hard enough to make her scream in earnest, and growled, "You may come, my slut." The redhead was lost in the throes of completion and as she came down she sucked in air, trying to get enough oxygen to calm her frantically pounding heart.

"Time to return the favour, slut," Alexia murmured against her ear when she realized she was lying on her back a few moments later, and then she groaned as she felt Scorpius against her entrance. She blinked and then Alexia was astride her face, and the redhead touched her gently, then clutched the dark haired woman's pert ass and smooth hips as Scorpius pushed into her.

"Eat, my slut," Scorpius rumbled and although she couldn't see him, Lily could picture his expression, that commanding line of his brow and determined set of his mouth. But most of all, the way his eyes would be the perfect dark grey, darker than normal, and alight with predatory instinct and primal lust. Lily moaned as he withdrew and sheathed himself again, slow and teasing, and she moved her mouth over Alexia without coherent thought, running purely on instinct.

The only things Lily could focus on was the hot, hard length of Scorpius's cock stroking in and out of her and her grip on Alexia, the only thing holding her onto reality as Scorpius slowly loved her faster. Her mouth moved, hot and hungry, licking and nipping at Alexia's pussy, and then, before she could even register what she was doing, her tongue swirled up and teasingly around Alexia's ass.

"Ooh, your slut is being naughty, Daddy."

Lily grunted as he slammed into her. "Because you're a bad influence on her, baby."

"I think this qualifies as a good influence," Alexia murmured as Lily moved to suckle her clit. "Don't be a naughty tease, slut. Daddy, tell her to eat my ass up too."

The redhead felt Scorpius's hand teasing her nipple. "Well, my slut?" he rumbled, pausing in his lovemaking, filling her, driving her crazy. "Are you going to eat up her tasty ass?"

Lily took a breath, then gave Alexia another teasing lick. "She's not ready for it, Master," she murmured, and although she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was pleased when he ran his hands down her body, gripped her hips and shifted.

"That's my very good girl," he rumbled, and withdrew slowly before setting a hard, fast pace. Lily nipped at Alexia's clit. "Make her work for it, my slut," Scorpius said, and Lily groaned as she suckled the hard nub of pleasure, the petite woman atop her crying out.

"That's not fair, Daddy," she groaned, then gyrated down against the redhead's tongue as she fucked her with it. "Come on, sweetheart, you owe me a nice long tongue fuck in the ass." She gyrated again, and Lily nipped her clit, gripping her tighter, nails digging in as Scorpius fucked her harder. Alexia moaned, grinding down. "Please, I want that hot little tongue in my ass," Alexia breathed, then moaned when Lily swirled her tongue around the tight orifice, pushing forward hesitantly.

"Eat it up, my slut," Scorpius rumbled. She arched and moaned when he brushed her clit as he fucked her. "I want to feel you coming on my dick, my slut, and you don't get to come until she's screaming."

Lily bolstered her courage, gripping Alexia's ass, spreading it, and licked her teasingly from clit to sphincter. "Tell me you want it, baby," she demanded, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the puckered hole.

"Ooh, fuck! Yes, please, tongue fuck my ass."

Lily obliged her, teasingly, then nipped her ass cheek hard, and Alexia yelped. "Bad girl. Good thing I get to punish you, since Master can only punish one of us, isn't it, baby?" Lily groaned as Scorpius changed the angle of his thrusts, his prick stabbing deliciously into her g-spot.

The redhead wanted to come so she set to work in earnest, tonguing Alexia's asshole and pussy as though it were her job, sucking and nipping enough to keep the dark haired woman writhing and moaning, and then she teased a fingertip into Alexia's ass as she suckled hard on her clit and the petite woman came unraveled. Lily lapped at her, but after the second lick, she was mewling as Scorpius brushed her clit hard.

"Mine," he rumbled as he fucked her impossibly harder.

"Yours," she breathed, and then he squeezed her clit as he pounded her, and Lily held onto Alexia for dear life as her orgasm slammed through her, leaving her trembling and panting and utterly debauched afterward.

Alexia smirked, sitting beside her, and kissed her softly. "You're good. First time?"

For a second Lily just blinked, then blushed, sitting up, still breathing unevenly. "Um, yes."

"I bet you have lots of experience receiving though," Alexia whispered, grinning.

"She does," Scorpius replied, and Lily blushed more.

The asian woman got up and started getting dressed. "She gets to stay at my place the night of her bachelorette party, you know that, right?" she tossed out, buttoning her jeans, with a glance at Scorpius. Lily bit her lip, also glancing over, because she'd probably be drunk, and definitely unable to resist if Alexia came onto her.

"So long as it's just you, I can handle that. No strippers who spend the night," he said and Alexia sighed.

"Fine. Thanks for the fun," Alexia said. Lily's eyes widened, and she made to get up. "Big girl, remember?" the petite woman murmured and smiled. "See you. Let me know when to expect my wedding invitation."

After Alexia left, Lily couldn't quite bring herself to meet Scorpius's eyes as he joined her in bed, still naked. "So?" he murmured, unbuckling her collar.

"Do you mean about the invi-?"

"No." She blushed.

"Oh, um, it was good. It was  _really good_ , actually, but I think I must have been influenced by you too much, because I prefer to have you to myself." She smiled. "But I'm not opposed to a repeat someday."

Scorpius smirked. "Good. Because I prefer not having to share my cupcake, even if it's just a taste." His mouth moved over hers gently. "And Alexia is a bad influence on you."

"Sometimes it's good. But, just out of curiosity, if we had a repeat, would it have to be with Alexia?"

"Who else did you have in mind?" Scorpius asked with an arched brow, and Lily shrugged, glancing away. Scorpius turned her face back, smiling. "I can guarantee you, it won't be another man."

Lily frowned a tiny bit at that. "That's a little unfair."

The blond grinned, pulling her close and kissing her teasingly. "Darling, first off, you aren't turned off by other women, naked, touching you. Secondly, there are only two people on this planet I would trust enough with you. One of whom is out of the question because he's your step brother, and the other is also out of the question because you've taken Alexia's side in their little debacle." Lily frowned at that.

"And third because you're greedy," she mumbled.

"No. Well, that too, but that's not that last thing. And thirdly, because I love you and if, somehow, there were another man I'd trust enough that you found remotely attractive enough, and some how, some way afterward, you decided you wanted to be with him instead of me, I could never handle that." He smiled softly, eyes a startlingly clear grey. "Best to play it safe, my love."

"How do you know he'd want to be with me, this as yet unknown person?" she asked. "More than once anyway?"

"Because one taste is never enough. You make a man want to go back for another taste again and again until you've got him addicted. I've told you, easy to become obsessed with, darling."

Lily grinned. "Good thing I said yes to your handcuffs then, isn't it?" she murmured.

XXX


	13. Chapter 13

Bound for Glory

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

Lily had her Art History test, the last test before finals for that class, on Wednesday, and felt like she did okay. Friday, after class, she got her test back and glared at the massive B on it. When Scorpius picked her up, she was grumpy. "I hate that guy. He's a pompous old fucking windbag and he's got it out for women or something, I swear, but seriously, I should've aced that fucking thing."

Scorpius lifted a brow. "What did you get?"

"A fucking B. Not even a plus!"

"Darling, that's hardly worth complaining about," he said equably.

"Then how come, when I looked at the grade postings, only dudes got As?" She frowned. "So much bull. Ugh. I'm grumpy."

"Then I have news that should cheer you up," he replied. She looked over at him expectantly. "We're going out tonight."

Lily pouted a little. "That's not particularly cheering," she said.

He smirked. "And your shoes came."

Her face brightened at that. "They did? Amazing." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're the best. You know the one thing that always makes me happy is shoes."

"I know that you're pushing fifty pairs, darling."

"Are you going to make me get rid of some?" she asked teasingly. "Or can I just borrow some of your closet space?" She knew for a fact Scorpius had precisely six pairs of shoes, although she'd only seen him ever wear three.

"I get to pick which ones you put in my closet," he replied. Lily laughed.

"Deal," she said. When they got home, Lily opened her new shoes, sighing with delight as they came out of the box, and immediately tried them on. They were dark grey with bold silvers spikes on the heel and strap across her ankle. They were also obscenely tall platforms with pencil thin stiletto heels.

"Can you walk in those?" Scorpius teased as she stood up. They were quite tall and she felt a bit like a newborn giraffe.

"Probably. Can you handle me being almost as tall as you?" she asked. He moved toward her, hands going around her buttocks and holding her against him. Lily barely had to tilt her head up to look at him.

"Yes. I'd handle it even if you were taller than me, because everything is much closer to touch," he murmured, moving his head to kiss her neck. "And taste," he added, sucking her earlobe, then her pulse point, and then her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she murmured, smoothing her hands up his chest, loosening his tie and finally draping her arms around his neck.

"The Silver Spoon," he murmured. Lily bit her lip but smiled when he pulled back to look at her.

"Okay," she said. "I don't think I'm going to wear these, though," she said, gesturing to her shoes. "They're a little too tall."

"Wear those black ones," he murmured.

"No," she said. "I'll wear my purple wedges."

He grinned. "What plug would you like to wear?" he asked in molten tones against her ear and Lily shivered a little. Normally toys were reserved for after they'd arrived, generally as a reward, but she knew, if he was giving her something early, he would test her even more thoroughly.

"The blue one. The dark blue one, that's kind of glittery." His brows lifted a fraction and she groaned as his fingers smoothed over her ass.

"Are you sure?" he murmured and she licked her lips.

"Yes, Master," she breathed, arching into him as he spread her through her capris.

"Very well."

They headed out just before eight and Lily was biting her lip, wriggling in her seat before they even got out of the parking garage. "You know you'll have to sit still when we get there," he teased.

Lily nodded and licked her lips. "Mmhmm. Unh, fuck," she grunted. Trying to resist the urge to wriggle with limited success.

Scorpius grinned and slid a hand up high inside her thigh as she moaned and shifted. "You're not going to last, are you, my slut?" he rumbled.

"I'm trying," she whimpered, and groaned as his hand moved up a little more, teasing the wetness between her legs, and she slouched in the seat, seeking more. "Mmm, please, Master," she groaned.

He smirked, pulling away from the light as it changed and slipped two fingers into her. "Tell me you're a slut," he said firmly.

Lily moaned, spreading her legs, slouching a little more. "I'm a slut, Master," she breathed.

"Whose slut?" he demanded, rocking his digits in and out. She moaned again.

"Yours, Master. All yours," she moaned louder.

"Should I let you come?" he rumbled and she cried out, clenching around his fingers as they stroked over her g-spot.

"Please, Master," she whimpered. He brushed her clit and she bit her lip.

"Good girl. Come for me, my slut," he growled, brushing her clit again as he stroked her g-spot again and she came hard, panting and arching and moaning as he fingered her roughly, pushing herself greedily down onto him. "You can't have another," he said, even as she whimpered and cried out in frustration.

"Please, Master?" she breathed and groaned as his fingers kept pumping in and out of her.

"No. You'll have to earn it, my slut."

Lily licked her lips. "Unh, please, Master," she moaned, opening her coat, panting for it. "Please."

"No." To her dismay, he pulled his fingers away and put them to her mouth. She suckled her juices from them, moaning, fellating his digits lasciviously. "Fuck, you're very naughty tonight," he murmured, pulling them away.

"Mmm, yes," she replied, writhing. "Naughty and wet and horny, Master, all for you," she breathed. "I know you like you like me best that way." She bit her lip and leaned over, putting a hand on his thigh. "Don't you, Master? Do you like me hot and wet, begging for your cock?"

Scorpius smirked. "Such a naughty girl. You know I do."

Lily moaned, arching in her seat. "Master, this plug is too big, I can't stop thinking about getting fucked," she whimpered, practically riding the seat.

"Fucking slut," Scorpius grunted. "Touch yourself. Finger that dripping pussy and let me watch you come all over yourself, my slut."

Lily didn't hesitate to comply, sliding two fingers into herself, pinching a nipple with her free hand. "Unh, yes, Master, I want to come."

"Not yet. Finger fuck that pussy harder," he ground out. She did, whimpering. "Yes, my slut. A little faster." She lifted her pelvis, fingering herself obscenely for him, moaning, rolling her nipple, feeling like a complete slut. "Yes, darling, that's it. Tell me you wish it was my cock."

"I wish it was your cock, Master," she breathed. "Unh, please, I need to come!" she cried out.

"Yes, my slut, come for me." Scorpius pulled up to a red just as she reached completion, fingering herself and stroking her clit with her thumb, crying out his name, moaning and writhing erotically. "Fuck, you're so hot," he breathed when they finally parked and she did her coat back up.

"I'm still horny," she breathed, her voice sounding tortured. "I want to come and come and come again until I can't anymore," she breathed as they made it to the doors. She was silent as she checked her coat and he leashed her.

"We'll see, my slut," he rumbled when he tilted her chin and saw the silent plea in her eyes. "Be a very good girl and I'll put your clamps on and let you come from the nipples." The redhead grunted softly, because although that was a good feeling, it wasn't what she wanted most of all.

They went in and moved toward the back. Scorpius sat with a friend of his Lily hadn't ever met or heard of, named Clive. A few minutes after their arrival, a woman and her sub joined them. "Ah, Vicky, still at it, then?" Scorpius teased as she positioned her sub beneath her on the chair then reclined against the young stud.

"Not all of us believe in retirement," she said with a smile. Vicky had been married for years to a relatively low-profile man who wasn't at all into the scene. Scorpius had always wondered how that dynamic worked, but didn't have the balls to ask. Mistress Vicky, the first Dominatrix he'd ever met, had left a very vivid impression on him the first time he'd met her.

Tilly had introduced them and the first words out of her mouth were, "I'd whip you if I had you." Scorpius had told her he was glad she didn't have him, then. Then Vicky had smiled and told him she might whip him anyway, should Tilly ever give her the signal to. And then she'd cracked a horsewhip menacingly, leaving the blond on edge and hyper vigilant all night about whether Tilly was sending some kind of nonverbal signal that he would be whipped. As a young pup it had worked wonders. Now he'd simply demand that he get to whip her afterward. But she still terrified him with her single minded intensity and straightforward mouth. Vicky looked over Lily appraisingly.

"Is she going to be worth it?" Vicky asked plainly.

"Undoubtedly."

The woman seemed unconvinced. "She fidgets," Vicky said blandly, then pointed to Lily, who was biting her lip. "See?"

"Stickler," he said, amused.

Vicky leaned forward and jerked Lily's chain, but the redhead didn't flinch. "I want to see the eyes. Ian tells me they're good."

Scorpius sighed. "Ian needs to keep his mouth shut."

"Go on, then, Scorpius," Vicky said, grinning, her silver hair, pulled back into a bun at her nape as always, shining in the lighting. "And if Ian kept his mouth shut, the best tidbits would be harder to find." As always, she was drinking a 7 and 7, dressed in a corset, and had her makeup done with bright red lips. Scorpius could only assume she'd seen a plastic surgeon at some point, because despite her silver hair, she barely looked forty. And he knew she was a lot older than forty.

Scorpius brushed his mouth against Lily's ear and she tensed slightly. "Eyes up," he breathed. She didn't move, still tensed.

"Stop teasing, Scorpius," Vicky said blandly.

The blond smirked at her. "You should know the virtue of patience, Vicky. Besides, she's already been  _very_  greedy tonight." Lily blushed hard. "Eyes up, my slut," he murmured and Vicky made a tsking noise, then glared at Lily.

"I'm sure, knowing you, she's legal," the woman said dismissively. "The eyes are the best feature. The rest…" She shrugged and Lily bit her tongue, keeping a neutral expression.

"Eyes back down, my slut," Scorpius breathed to her and she looked down again. "You're a poor liar, Vicky. If I know you, you're a tiny bit jealous."

The woman shrugged again, but leaned forward, grinning in a predatory fashion. "I'd break her, I'm certain."

Scorpius smiled back. "And I know you like that."

Vicky grinned wider at him. "Cheeky and impertinent as ever, Scorpius. But usually on the money. Let's see her work, then."

"Pick a number." Vicky cocked a dark brow.

"Your arrogance is astounding, you know. But I'll go easy on her. Fifty."

Lily was pretty sure she almost choked. Scorpius lifted his brows. "You're aware she's not even a year in, I'm sure."

Vicky shrugged, leaning back against her sub. "That's why I went easy on her. Put your cupcake to the test, Scorpius, and we'll see if she crumbles."

Lily was tempted to frown, and vowed she could do it. "Stand, my slut," Scorpius said flatly, and she stood, bent over at his guidance, and took a deep breath. She got to ten no problem. She got to twenty five with only a sharp surge in her arousal as her ass burned hot, but at thirty five, she was starting to feel the pain. She screamed at forty. But she held on, telling herself she couldn't be defeated by this mean old bitch. By fifty she was gritting her teeth, eyes shut tight, but breathed through it. Scorpius pulled her back into his lap gently and Lily winced a little. Her ass was on fire, the plug still driving her insane, but the feeling of Scorpius's hands on her was what she focused on.

His hands smoothed up her thighs over her hips, then up her sides, just teasing the underside of her breasts. But instead of venturing up, his hands roved back down, calming her. "Almost," Vicky sighed. "Ah well."

"Not bad, though, considering," said Clive. "And speaking of not bad, I heard Constantine lost his nibbles for good. He must've done something foolish to lose that tasty little thing. Maybe I'll take a bite."

Scorpius smirked. "If you see him, don't mention it. He gets awfully touchy. And you better not expect the nibbles to have manners."

Clive sighed, brown eyes rolling. "Figures. I'd ask for a bite of cupcake, but you're guaranteed to say no," he added, smiling a little.

"Not even a crumb," Scorpius agreed.

"Is the greediness a learned behaviour then?" Vicky drawled, but then looked past Scorpius. "Well, well, if it isn't my little traitor," she said, smiling nonetheless.

"Vicky, you look ravishing," Avery said easily, sitting in the last available chair in the little grouping. His sub, a very lovely and petite, dark-tanned asian woman who could've been anywhere from eighteen to forty or more, stood dutifully off to the side. The redhead felt a chill go down her spine as his eyes moved over her. "And of course Scorpius isn't sharing the cupcake. He just likes to dangle her."

"You just missed it, Avery. Scorpius let Vicky pick a number. Almost broke that tasty snack after fifty," Clive said. Scorpius frowned slightly as Avery's brows went up.

"You're going soft Vicky," he teased.

The woman rolled her dark blue eyes. "Nonsense. She's a baby, can't go too hard on her." Lily bit her tongue. "And if I did break her, Scorpius would've been upset."

"Not in the slightest," the blond said, smiling. "If you broke her, it'd be on your head. Never know if it's going to be what you expect." Vicky smirked.

"Oh yes, I heard about Corban getting bit."

Avery lifted his dark eyebrows some more. "The cupcake has teeth? Hmm…"

"Avery, I meant to ask. I heard someone was looking for you, wanted to ask you about your last one. Can't for the life of me remember who. Did you end up speaking to them?"

Blue eyes flicked to Scorpius, narrowing ever so slightly. "I did. Awhile back now I believe."

"Excellent," Scorpius said, even as his gut told him he was being lied to.

"Scorpius, I want another test," Vicky said, smiling. "We'll go mine versus yours."

The blond snorted. "Unlikely, Vicky."

"Come now, Scorpius, loosen the leash a little. She stood up against my fifty, now I want to give her a little reward." The redhead blushed slightly, trying not to think about it, although the offer was tempting.

"He won't do it," Avery said lightly. "He doesn't even give out crumbs, remember?"

"She doesn't deserve it," Scorpius said easily. "And she's at an advantage. She had two on the way here." Lily blushed profusely again.

"Richard's going to be jealous," Clive said.

"Undoubtedly," Scorpius agreed with a grin.

"Then she has a fair chance," Vicky said dismissively, already getting up. She clicked her fingers at her sub. "Table," she said, and he moved to sit on the low table. "Come on, Scorpius. If you're going to retire on her, you must trust her," Vicky challenged. "Or is there a teeny tiny part that's just a little scared you won't be able to compare afterward?"

Avery snickered a tiny bit, even as Lily sucked in a breath, unsure if she was more nervous or excited at the prospect. Scorpius arched a brow. "And they tell me I'm cruel," he said. "You take the cake, Vicky."

"Always," she said. "So? Nut up or shut up."

Scorpius shook his head. "There's nothing in it for me, even though I'll win."

Vicky scoffed. "Of course there is. You get to say you got two in a row over on me. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…" Vicky shrugged. "I say it can't be done. But if she's still too new to play, I'm certain Avery will put his up."

"Go on, Scorpius," Avery said with a smile. "Let the cupcake dangle."

The blond hesitated for one second, his gut rebelling at the thought of seeing Lily with another, his head wanting to accept based purely on the challenge. His head won out, and he slid a hand down Lily's back, feeling her tilt ever so slightly forward. "I really can't resist the lure of a good I told you so," he said to Vicky, who grinned.

"We'll see."

"If you come," Scorpius breathed into her ear, for her hearing only, his tone possessive, "you'll be waiting a very long time to find out the last item in the drawer." Lily sucked in a breath. "Take him for a ride, my slut," he said in his deep rumble, standing her up.

The redhead was pretty positive she was blushing to lobster face proportions, and couldn't help but bite her lip as she moved over and straddled the very buff young man with dark-tanned skin and a decent sized erection, all suited up and ready to go. She wished she could at least introduce herself, but she simply focused on acting the tease for this random man. She met his very dark brown eyes and smiled a tiny bit, gripping his cock firmly and his eyes widened. The redhead tossed her hair and rolled her hips, teasing her entrance against him, then sank down abruptly, watching his eyes go wide again. She felt unbearably full and had to take a second to compose herself, but then he thrust up into her. She couldn't help the glare as a huff of pleasure was wrenched from her. But she wouldn't allow this man to rule her. She pushed back on his shoulders, lifting up and pressing back down hard, rolling her hips, trying to ignore how good it felt, or how easy it would be to give in and come. She smirked when he grunted and she clenched him, watching his eyes widen a little more. But as she settled into a steady rhythm, she noticed a corner of his mouth turn up, as though she were falling right into his hand.

He thrust into her again and, half expecting it, Lily was ready. She bit her lip and glanced up at the stud from under her lashes, but she noticed he wasn't looking at her. She barely resisted frowning as she rode him, the awkwardness only fueling her arousal, but despite using all of her best tricks and wiles, he remained composed. Back and forth they went, tit for tat for awhile. She would clench and roll her pelvis, he would hold her hips and thrust into her, and after some time, Lily was starting to lose control. The stud seemed unaffected.

And then it clicked in her mind. She moved his head and stared the stud down, holding his face so he couldn't look away as she picked up the speed, and the redhead tried to send a message through her eyes as she rode Mistress Vicky's sub hard and fast. Lily grit her teeth against her own raging arousal, digging her heels in, shifting back and bouncing ruthlessly atop his dick. She stared harder, telling him that she was the boss and he was going to come for her like a good little bitch. She clenched him as hard as possible, watching his eyes go wide as he moaned, and she grinned at him, then did it again. "Fuck," he grunted, and Lily felt a hot rush of power. She clenched harder, gripping his broad shoulders with her nails, glaring at him, and tried to send the message through her eyes he wasn't going to best her.  _You're going to come for me, bitch_.  _Right now_. And when she clenched one last time, just as he thrust up into her, she felt a surge of pleasurable victory as the stud lost himself. The redhead climbed off of him, chest heaving, on the verge herself, and focused on breathing as she went back to Scorpius, her eyes down.

"That is my very good girl," Scorpius breathed and reached into his pocket for her clamps as she sat carefully, ass still stinging, in his lap. "Do you want to come, my slut?" Lily licked her lips. "You may affirm."

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

"Soon," he murmured, then reached around to tease a nipple, applying one of the clamps, making her moan a little.

"Next time I catch you here, I want a fair rematch," Vicky snapped.

"Come now, Vicky. Teach them better and you won't have any problem at all," he shot back, applying Lily's other clamp, eliciting another moan.

The silver haired woman glared. "Looks like your cupcake has some spice in her. She seemed almost too comfortable up there calling the shots," Avery said to Scorpius, who frowned.

"She certainly does have spice. It comes with the redheaded temper, incidentally," the blond said easily.

"And maybe just a little practice?"

Scorpius turned Lily in toward himself and she put her face against his neck. "Riding? Certainly. Calling the shots? Not so much." Scorpius smirked, then looked at Vicky. "You can have your rematch any time, Vicky. But now that she knows how to get to them, you're going to have to bring something better than that."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Bring her by my place, Scorpius. I'll let her take a ride on my eldest and we'll see how long she lasts." Vicky looked at Avery. "Let's see you put that little bite through her paces, Avery," Vicky said, sitting back, flicking her fingers at her sub, who knelt dutifully at her side. Vicky slapped him lightly, tugging his collar to look around. "Pay attention," she snapped to him. "You want to play with the big boys, you better up your game, bitch."

Lily sucked in her breath even as Scorpius gently teased her clamp chain and wriggled ever so slightly. "Wait until the finale," he rumbled. "Then you can have yours."

The redhead waited, with mounting impatience, until Avery had his sub screaming, then Scorpius finished her. Lily clenched her eyes shut in ecstasy and didn't see the way Avery's very blue eyes flicked over to her, even as she bit her lip to hold back the cry of pleasure. Scorpius did. Afterward, to Lily's surprise, he said they were leaving. It was still relatively early and she licked her lips and fiddled with her coat nervously as they walked sedately to the car. Once they were on the road, she glanced over at her fiance, who looked grim.

"Why-?" she asked softly.

"I don't trust him and I don't want him looking at you, especially not like that," Scorpius replied tightly. The redhead frowned a little.

"Are you talking about-?"

"Yes."

Lily frowned some more, sitting back. "That's not really fair. And he said he talked to the police about…" Lily broke off, unable to say it. She couldn't fathom someone she'd met, a man who made her want to dive into his fucking eyes and get naked with him just by being near her, could be capable of killing someone. When she glanced at Scorpius again his mouth was set, brows drawn together. "They wouldn't just let him go," she finally said.

Scorpius didn't reply and the redhead had the distinct feeling he wasn't telling her something. For his part, the blond was now convinced Avery was somehow connected to the murders of Melanie Forrester and Ms. Ingles. Whether he was the responsible party or not Scorpius still didn't know, but when Avery had looked over at Lily, his eyes had been hungry and maniacal with greed. And the blond wouldn't let her within spitting distance of Avery until he knew, one way or another, if he was responsible for the deaths of the two women.

He glanced over at her, her long dark red hair waving around her shoulders, her lovely hazel eyes, flecked so heavily with gold turned to face out the window, and for one painful moment, he saw in his mind the image of her with no life behind those entrancing eyes.  _No. No, it's not going to happen_. But still his heart lurched in his chest, a sharp stab of pain coursing through him at the thought of losing her, and not to another, but entirely.  _Never_.

When he got her home, Scorpius laid her out in bed, tracing every perfect line and curve of her with his mouth, memorizing her by feel and taste, and finally, when she was breathless and panting for him, chanting his name like a mantra, he made love to her. And it was slow and sensual and when she cried out beneath him, her long limbs gripping him, he was sucked into oblivion with her, lost in the essence of her.

Lily woke to the sound of her phone ringing and opened her eyes blearily. "Hello?" she mumbled, picking it up blindly. She could hear the sound of movement in the background, then the sound of waves crashing against a beach and the line went dead. "Weird," she mumbled, glancing at the clock as she sat up. Nine thirty seven.

"Come back to sleep," Scorpius grunted beside her and she smiled, leaning over to kiss the side of his mouth.

"I'm going to go running instead," she murmured. Scorpius groaned rolling onto his stomach and Lily grinned, spanking him lightly. One dark grey eye peeked at her. "You want to come with?"

Scorpius yawned. "It's the crack of dawn, darling. Come sleep instead." The redhead laughed.

"Not even. I'm going to run, and if you want to stay five paces behind me and watch my ass, you have to get up now." Scorpius grunted. "Or you can sleep and I'll come back sweaty and then you can rub me down in the shower."

"No, stay here and I'll make you sweaty," he groaned, reaching for her even as she got out of bed.

"No. I need to work off my extra topping. Are you coming with?" Scorpius put her pillow over his head. "Okay, then I'll be back." She spanked him again, then moved to get dressed. "I love you," she murmured five minutes later, and kissed his shoulder before heading downstairs and toward the park, music blaring, the sun beating down, and her ponytail swinging behind her.

She was almost out of breath by the time she made it to the fountain and slowed herself to a walk. There was a bicycle ice cream man, catering to the small kids with their haggard parents at the playground nearby and Lily was thoroughly tempted to buy a cone, but then sighed, because she hadn't thought to bring money, and that was probably for the best. She walked a few laps around the large fountain and pond, then pushed herself into a jog again, heading back home. Just as she was leaving the park she heard, even through the music in her earbuds, a loud screech and a car horn blaring. She looked over just as someone got t-boned at the intersection, her eyes going wide, mouth falling open.

Lily didn't know if she should stop to offer help, but before she could even think, she ran directly into someone standing on the path. "Shit!" she gasped, half terrified, half feeling like a tool. She ripped her earbuds out and looked up, right into a pair of very blue eyes that seemed to try and suck her under like a riptide. "Holy fuck!" she whispered, taking a step back, out of arms that had risen to steady her on impact.

"Hello," Avery said pleasantly, then his eyes roved down over her, taking in her sports bra and micro shorts that seemed patently too small under his assessment. "Now I see where the stamina comes from," he said in a low voice, smiling slightly.

She blushed and looked down, pushing a hand over her sweaty forehead. "Hi," she said shortly. Avery took a step forward, closing the distance between them, and Lily sucked in a breath. "Um, I'm just on my way home. I'm sorry for, um, just smashing into you."

"No problem, cupcake. Do you want a lift?"

Lily met his eyes again and felt goosebumps erupt down her arms. "Um, no, thanks. It's not far and I need the exercise," she breathed. A dark brow cocked and Avery's smile turned endearingly crooked.

"I've seen you in even less than you have on now, cupcake," he teased. "You don't need to run off a thing."

Lily blushed darker. "Oh, um, well gotta keep up my stamina, y'know," she hedged. "I should run," she said, even as police and firetrucks and ambulances began pulling up in the intersection, lights and sirens blaring.

"I hope you don't have to go that way," he said, glancing over. The redhead bit her lip, because she normally did go down the street then hooked a left and came up on the back of Scorpius's building. "They'll probably tape it all off."

Lily licked her lips. "I can go round," she said easily. "Sorry again. Um, bye."

Avery smirked at her lightly. "You're awfully nervous, cupcake, when you're all by your lonesome." He reached out and Lily resisted the urge to move away from his hand as he tucked a wisp of hair behind one ear, a fingertip brushing her neck. "Sure you wouldn't like a ride?" he purred.

"Positive," she breathed, and stepped back, then made to move around him. Avery grinned.

"If you say so, cupcake. Don't run too fast if you make it a habit to not look where you're going," Avery said with a small smile. "The next person you bump into might not be willing to let go."

The redhead shivered but forced a smile, jammed her earbuds back in, and ran much quicker than her tired legs agreed with back home. By the time she got inside, locking the door behind her, she was trembling and out of breath. Scorpius looked round as she went into the kitchen, taking the coffee cup he held out to her without thought, sipping and burning her mouth.

"Ow!"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes a little. "What happened?" he asked, looking at her, the wide eyes, rapid, shallow breathing and tiny pupils a dead giveaway.

Lily looked at him and bit her lip, then swallowed. "There was this massive car accident just as I was leaving the park. On Bailor and Third. I guess it kind of freaked me out," she said, pointedly not mentioning the resulting meeting with Avery of all people. After last night, Lily didn't think Scorpius would like hearing about it, and since nothing had happened, she didn't see the harm in simply not mentioning it. After all, why tell him something that meant nothing and would only make him grumpy?

The blond frowned at her. "And you saw it happen?" he murmured, tucking a wisp of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind one of her ears. The redhead swallowed thickly again and sucked in some air.

"Yeah. A car got t-boned right at the intersection. It was crazy."

Scorpius moved to pulled her closer. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he murmured. "I'm sure everyone is going to be fine."

For one moment Lily leaned into him, smelling him, feeling herself relax against the solid warmth of him. "Yeah," she murmured, feeling infinitely more comfortable and calm with him next to her. She smoothed her hands up his torso, then pressed her mouth against his throat.

He gripped her ass firmly with both hands, bending her back against the marble countertop of the kitchen island. "You're all hot and nasty," he rumbled, tugging her shorts down, grunting a little. "And you weren't wearing panties. Naughty."

Lily blushed a little, but giggled as he lifted her and carried them back to the bedroom, dropping her onto his massive raised bed before climbing up after her and over her. Lily rolled them, grinning and whipping off her sports bra. "I'm always hot and nasty for you," she murmured, then licked up his stomach. "Want to get hot and nasty with me?"

"Darling, you have yet to see the full extent of my hot and nasty," Scorpius replied, grinning, and even as she felt a powerful surge of desire, the redhead heard her phone ringing. "Do not answer that," he said in his molten bedroom voice and she bit her lip.

"It might be important," she said, even as she reached for it. The blond pursed his mouth. "Hello?" Lily said without checking. She was hoping it was Detective Berman calling to say they'd caught whoever was killing people she knew and it wasn't Avery. Scorpius rolled them again, back on top, and began purposefully kissing his way down her neck.

"Lily, honey," her mother said, and she half-glared at Scorpius to stop. He smirked and kept going, kissing the hollow between her collarbones, then lower, down between her breasts. "We really need to get serious about the venue for the-"

"I have a venue. Well, okay, I really just put a deposit on one. But I want it and it's all good to go." She bit back a moan as Scorpius licked the hard peak of her nipple, then suckled it teasingly as she spoke.

"Lily Luna, you had better be joking!" Ginny shouted. Lily winced, then barely held in a gasp as Scorpius nipped her other nipple then suckled it tenderly, flicking the hard nub with his tongue.

"Um, no, Mom." She bit her lip hard as Scorpius spread her legs, rubbing his hard cock between them temptingly, and she sucked in a breath. "It's the Botanical Gardens, on Trent Boulevard. Someone told me they do weddings there, so I checked it out, then put the deposit down because my date was the last available one for June. But I love it." She tried to talk fast so she could get her point across as Scorpius scooted down further, licking and kissing and nipping enticingly. "Um, talk to Alexia. I have to go. Right now. Bye, Mom."

As she made to hang up, she heard her mother shouting her name, but hung up anyway, even as Scorpius spread her legs further, and shut her phone off before tossing it aside. "No fun, you know I love making you lose it on the phone."

"That's why my mother will get over being pissed for me hanging up on her. Not telling her I found a venue and not inviting her to come look at it? Probably not so much."

Scorpius grinned. "I'm sure she'll get over that too. Mostly." And before she could reply, her licked her pussy, making her arch and moan exactly as she had the first time.

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

Bound for Glory

written by: albe-chan

**DISCLAIMER** : This is a work of fiction and I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned, I am making no money from this, and any similarities with real life are purely coincidental. This work will contain MATURE THEMES, such as coarse language, mature subject matter (scenes containing graphic sex, nudity, etc.), and/or violence. Please, if you are not over the age of 18, or of majority in your country, DO NOT READ THIS! You have been warned!

XXX

When Lily went to paint the next day, she was all but ambushed by her mother at the front door. "Lily Luna, what on earth do you mean you already put a deposit on a wedding venue? Your friend said you weren't planning to and you only did so you could reserve your date, but I want to know why I wasn't invited in the first place! Honey, and you need to be a little more sensitive. Astoria's going to be heartbroken, I'm certain. She doesn't have much and this wedding is probably going to be harder on her than me even. Why on earth wouldn't you invite us, even just to come look?"

Lily took a deep breath and closed the front door behind herself. "Well, it was kind of a spur of the moment, completely last minute thing. I'm going back Monday to book it in earnest and hammer out all the details. You and Astoria can come then."  _And she can't be heartbroken, she's like the freaking Tin Man, she doesn't even have a heart to break_!

Ginny frowned, following Lily upstairs. "Honey, I know you said you love it, but a Botanical Garden, really? It's going to be so muggy come June, and we won't even know what sort of flowers they're going to have-"

The redhead frowned. "Rule number two of wedding planning, Mother," she said sternly. "My wedding, my decisions. The flowers are going to look amazing, it's going to be humid, my hair will probably be huge, worse than your hair in your wedding picture even, and not the ones you got with Potter. Yes, Mom, I saw that picture, and you can deal with it. And Astoria will deal with it, because she's gaining a daughter in law, not sending her son off to war."

Giny pursed her mouth and sighed through her nose as Lily lifted her eyebrows. "Well it could be worse, I suppose. It's just Astoria and I were thinking maybe the golf club, they have such a lovely-"

"No, Mom," Lily said. "Are you going to come with me Monday to finalize everything, or not?"

"Of course, I want to see the space for myself. When would you like to go, honey? Maybe late morning, I don't see his mother being very much a morning person, so eleven?"

Tawny hazel eyes rolled. "Sure. Just call me whenever," she said, going toward her room. "I'm going to paint."

"Oh that reminds, me, honey, you got mail from your card people." Lily barely refrained from rolling her eyes again and waited as her mother went downstairs and got it, then came back. The redhead frowned and tore the envelope open. Inside was a letter from her publisher, thanking her for her years of dedicated participation with them in the greeting card business, but that they would no longer be able to keep her on as a freelance artist, and that because she was taking a break, they would assign her cards to another artist. She frowned steadily more as she read to the bottom. Basically, from what she could understand, she was being let go. Her publisher wouldn't be sending her any more assignments, at all, even after her break period, because they didn't like that she was taking a break.

"This is fucking bull!" she snapped, and went into her room, pulling her phone out and calling Scorpius. "I'm mad at you," she said when he picked up.

"Do I get to know why, or am I guessing?" he asked, sounding utterly unruffled. She could hear people in the background and the clink of cutlery.

"Where are you?"

"Is that Red?" said Constantine's voice in the background.

"Eating brunch," Scorpius replied, then to Constantine he added, "Yes." Constantine mumbled something she couldn't catch. "Why are you mad?" Scorpius prompted her.

Lily felt her temper flash. "My publishers for my cards let me go indefinitely," she snapped. "And it's  _your fault_. They sent me a letter saying because I chose an 'inopportune time' to break, they're going to outsource my work to 'an artist who has the flexibility to take on their assignments'. It took me a long time to find that job, and now they're firing me!"

"Did they say they'd take you back once your break was done?"

"No!" she half-shouted, furious, because he sounded distinctly unrepentant.

"Good. Focus on school and your own work. Those bastards didn't pay you enough, anyway." Lily felt her mouth fall open, eyes bugging almost out of her head. "What? They didn't, darling, you made almost nothing," he said at her pause.

"Scorpius," she said, striving for calmness, even as her free hand balled into a fist. "They paid me five hundred dollars a card. That is not nothing. That's like my investment for paper and supplies, plus an extra four hundred dollars, just for painting." She took a deep breath. "Those kinds of freelance jobs are hard to come by as an artist, and I fought hard for that one."

"Lily," he replied, just as calm. "Do you know how much they sell your cards for?" She blinked. "I looked. They're three bucks a pop, or a dozen for thirty. How much money do you think they've made off your hard work in the last two years, considering they probably print hundreds of your cards, because you sell them the artistic rights to your images? They even sell them online, you know. Apparently they're very popular in Thailand, by the way."

"That's not the point!" she growled. "The point is, after the summer, I have no fucking job to go back to! This is why I didn't want to take a break from my cards, because I knew they'd find someone else, I  _knew_  it!"

"Lily," Scorpius said, and she could hear him smirking, which only prodded her temper more, "I'm more than capable of supporting-"

"No!" she interrupted. "You know I don't want to be supported, damn it! And that's why I'm mad! Because now I have no choice!" She pouted. "And I'll probably have to return my new shoes because I can't pay my fucking credit card bill." She sat down at her desk and glared at her painting in progress.

"Finish your paintings you have on the go now, and when you sell them, you can pay me back. And you have to keep the shoes. I have big plans for them tonight." Lily frowned. "Trust me, darling; you sell one painting, you'll be laughing all the way to the bank at those card publishers."

The redhead leaned back in her chair. "You better be right," she snapped, although some of the wind had gone from her sails. "And from now on, I'm buying shoes with your platinum card."

"I look forward to it. Back to work, darling." Scorpius smirked a little as he hung up, dropping his phone back into his pocket.

"What's got Red in a twist?" Constantine asked through a mouthful of eggs. "Not that I entirely mind seeing you get shouted at, you fucking prick." Scorpius rolled his eyes at that. "Seriously, that's fucking low. You're supposed to be my friend."

"Relax, Con, that's why I'm buying you brunch. And hey, at least I waited to see if it was just a little hiccup before moving in. Not my fault you fucked up and she's done with your bull, I was on a different continent when it happened." Dark eyes narrowed and Scorpius grinned. "C'mon, I told you already, it was probably just a one-time deal, and it was just for Lily's training." Constantine snorted.

"So what's she calling to yell at you for?"

The blond ate some pancakes. "She got fired from painting her cards." Dark brows lifted. "I convinced her to take a break from them to work on something real, but I suppose they didn't much like that, so they reassigned her stuff." Constantine smirked and Scorpius shrugged. "They paid her a pittance for her work. She's better off without them."

"I take it she disagrees," the darker man replied.

"Thoroughly. She doesn't think anyone will buy her work in a gallery."

"Will they?" Constantine asked and Scorpius glared. "You've gone soft, Scor. Look at you, getting your back up because I question Red's talent."

The blond glared some more. "Of course someone will buy them. And I have not gone soft. She's got more talent in her pinky finger than most do in their whole bodies, which would be obvious if you'd seen her work."

Constantine grinned. "Sure you're not just saying that?" he teased.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "When they go up to be sold, you'll eat your words, Con." Constantine sat back.

"Hell, I'll probably end up buying one."

Scorpius almost smiled. "Then again, maybe not. You won't have Alexia to pick the best one for you." Constantine glared now. "Come on, Connie, just go profess your undying love for her, already. She might even take you back."

"Fuck you." Scorpius grinned.

"You're not my type. But for real, man up, Ramirez." Constantine narrowed his eyes. "I won't even say I told you so."

"Yes you will."

"Yeah, probably," Scorpius admitted. "But I did tell you so. Too many flavours they all start tasting the same. Go back to your mint chocolate chip and get fat."

The dark haired man frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You always say settling down is like picking a favourite flavour of ice cream before trying them all. But any time I've ever seen you eat ice cream, you always get mint chocolate chip."

"It's a metaphor, Malfoy," Constantine growled.

"And my point is, imagine if they stopped making mint chocolate chip. You'd be almost as pissed as you are now. You like to try other flavours, sure, but if they discontinue your favourite, you'd go ballistic." Scorpius leaned forward after polishing off the last bite of pancakes. "Go tell her she's the one or whatever. Or stop turning into a grump any time someone mentions wanting to take a bite of her."

Constantine rumpled his hair with a hand. "She's pissed."

"Of course she is, you were being petty and juvenile." Constantine frowned. "I know you already talked to Niccolo. You know nothing happened."

"Still." Scorpius shook his head.

"Then stop being a grump if you're going to pussy out, Con. It's boring trying to cheer you up."

"We'll see," he said blandly.

Scorpius shrugged, smirking. "Should've seen it, though. You thought the first time was hot. Fuck, they were both screaming this time. It was great."

"You fucking prick," Constantine growled.

Scorpius grinned. "Come on. As an added incentive, because I find myself becoming a sucker for a good happy ending, I'll even let you borrow my cupcake for a couple hours if you and Alexia kiss and make up and you manage to pry your head out of your ass."

Dark eyebrows rose in shock. "I might have to get that in writing, Malfoy."

"Patch things up with the nibbles, Con. You look like shit without her."

Lily painted until the sun began setting, then felt warm hands sliding up under her tank top and jumped. "How long have you been here?" she breathed, pulling her headphones off. She turned her head and kissed her fiance.

"Awhile. You're very focused when you paint."

"I get in the zone," she said, stretching out her back, then glanced over at Scorpius, who was eyeing up her work. "Stop that," she murmured.

"Stop what?"

"Ogling my painting. It's not even close to done yet."

Scorpius shook his head. "I still don't get how you just put paint down, and it ends up looking like that," he murmured. "It's fascinating."

Lily laughed. "I don't get how you just go into a room with a bunch of people staring at you and not only talk without stuttering, but ask people questions designed to make them look stupid."

Scorpius frowned. "You make that sound awful. Not all of the questions are designed to make people sound stupid. Sometimes it's to make them look innocent."

"And I don't just put paint down. I have to blend and highlight and shade, and mix colours, and think about not just the details, but the painting as a whole." Scorpius grinned, then moved to kiss her neck.

"So what do you have left to do before you sell this one?" he rumbled and Lily blushed. Despite being engaged, and living together, and everything, Lily still didn't talk more than vague basics about her work with the tall blond. She wasn't used to discussing it with anyone, or even describing her process out loud, and wasn't sure how to convey what was left. She picked up her reference, which had smudges of paint on it, but a clear, concise image.

"Well, I need to go back in and define some of the leaves, for the background, and there's  _all_  of the shading across the face and body and the underbrush and then highlights," she moved a finger vaguely, "all through here." Lily sighed. "And, of course, I have the eyes, which are going to take a seriously long time, because there's like a hundred layers." She put her reference back down. "But I thought you wanted me to keep this one? As I recall, it's supposed to end up in your cushy corner office when you get your promotion."

"I do. But if you sell it, I get to say I told you so, and I really enjoy saying I told you so." She rolled her eyes.

"Still. I think it should go in your office. Whether you get the promotion or not."

"What else do you have on the go?" Lily smiled.

"You're being nosy. Why are you so interested?" she asked suspiciously, turning to look at him.

"I just want to see," he replied, smirking a tiny bit. Lily narrowed her eyes but shrugged.

"I only have this, but when I need a break, I doodle," she said, pointing at her sketchbook. Before she could stop him, Scorpius had picked it up. "You can't laugh at whatever you find in there," she murmured, frowning and blushing, feeling embarrassed. Because this sketchbook happened to contain at least a dozen mostly finished sketches of him.

"Darling, do I ever?" he murmured, moving to sit on the bed. Lily looked at her hands, then peeked back at him as he flipped through the pages. She saw his mouth curve up into a smile. "When did you do this?" he asked, looking up, smirking.

"Awhile ago. Stop, seriously, it's embarrassing," she murmured, folding her arms.

"How is it embarrassing?" he teased. "I'm willing to be you're not the only artist who sketches her fiance while he's sleeping." Lily blushed harder. "Is this what you're really up to when you sneak out to go running?"

"No. That's what I do when you won't get up and it's past eleven." She watched him keep flipping and blushed with anticipation of the next one of him.

"Lily," he said in his very deep voice and the redhead couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm going to tell everyone your middle name. You're being mean," she said, pouting. Scorpius got up and kissed her.

"Darling, finding out you doodle naked drawings of me is so not being mean."

"Well it's still embarrassing."

"It's a good drawing, at least," he said, sitting back down. Her mouth quirked to the side.

"The next one is better," she mumbled, and he chuckled. She peeked up as he flipped through, and then paused. She was certain she was a lobster face. "Told you."

"Is this-?"

"Yes," she said, getting up and moving over to sit beside him. He grinned.

"Naughty. You could make a fortune just doing this, you know. I can think of at least four people off the top of my head who'd pay for this." Lily's eyes widened.

"I can't sell a naked drawing of you!" she whispered, scandalized.

He chuckled. "Not me, darling. I meant they'd pay you for drawing them."

Lily shook her head. "Um, no." Scorpius frowned a little. Lily sighed, looking at her drawing as she leaned against him. It was of Scorpius, naked and standing at the dresser, looking over his shoulder, half smiling and giving her the very best of looks, the one that promised she would like whatever he had in store from her. "First off, I'm only good at drawing you. Second, that would be awkward, depending who it was, drawing them naked. And third, even if it was from a picture that just...it doesn't feel right. Taking money from someone to draw them? No, that's like conning them." Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It is," she insisted. "They're paying me for like an hour, maximum, of my time, and the cost of like two percent of a pencil and a sheet of paper. And I get to do what I like second best, albeit awkwardly."

"And your hour of time isn't worth nothing," he countered.

Lily smirked. "True, but it's not about the money, either," she said. "I draw because I like it, and because I don't have to think about it. I can't charge someone money for that."

Scorpius sighed. "You could, but I know you won't."

"Bad enough you want me to sell my paintings. That feels almost weirder."

Scorpius grinned. "Keep them all if you like."

Lily snorted. "Yeah right. I might not like it, but if it keeps my bank account in the black, I'll do it. And if you tell me one more time about how you make a disgusting amount of money, I'm definitely going to tell everyone your middle name."

"Cruel. Con's right, I'm a terrible influence on you."

"It's true. So, I've been wondering all day, what are your big plans for my shoes?" He kissed her soft and lingeringly, tongue just teasing her upper lip. "Mmm, what's that for?"

"That's your hint, darling. Let's go."

They went back to the penthouse and Lily took a shower. When she emerged, she heard Scorpius on the phone in the bedroom and eavesdropped shamelessly by the partly open bathroom door.

"I know what you said, but I'm telling you, you're going to want to leave a space. Okay, maybe two." There was a pause. "Do you think I'm a liar? Of course, they'll be spectacular." Lily's brow furrowed. "I don't give a shit, you owe me a fucking favour, and I'm calling it in." Another pause. "Fine, one spot." Lily wondered who he was talking to and what on earth he was talking about. "I can't give you a timeline, it's not-" The person must have interrupted him. "Fine, I'll try to hammer it out. No, probably not then. At least Thanksgiving." Another pause. "Good. Now we're square."

Lily was toweling her hair when Scorpius poked his head in. "Where are we going?" she asked, even as he pulled the towel around her body off.

"You remember Vicky?" Lily's eyes widened and she paused as she reached for her lotion. "She invited us to dinner. And dessert, if you're interested." Lily picked up her lotion, swallowing.

"And dessert, I'm assuming, is...the previously mentioned offer?"

"It is." The redhead focused on applying lotion, even as Scorpius helped her. "So?"

"So we'll go to dinner," she said at last. "I'll wear my very pretty new shoes, and then we'll have dessert. Assuming, of course, you're okay with that." Lily looked at him steadily. "You are okay with it, or I'm assuming you'd have just told her no, right?"

Scorpius pursed his mouth. "It's going to be a very different dynamic." Lily smiled a little, even as she went to get dressed.

"I figured as much," she said. "I mean, I'm assuming her guy will try a little harder to get to me this time, but I'm ready for that."

Scorpius shook his head, even as she opened her lingerie drawer. He closed it again for her. "Those will be unnecessary," he murmured and she blushed faintly. "I meant you'll be out of your element. Different house rules." She cocked a brow. "Vicky isn't known for leniency. And she'll try very hard to break you. Her sub will try even harder to please her."

Lily smiled. "Then it's a good thing they don't know I'm a fighting Irisher, isn't it? She can try all she likes, I've gone toe to toe with your mother."

Scorpius smirked. "True. But imagine not rising to any of her comments." Lily shrugged.

"I'll go to my happy place. Or just do what I do when I want to hurt your mother after she tells me I have no taste in clothes because I don't wear exclusive Chanel. Picture a slow, methodical dismemberment. I've got this." She moved to her closet. "Should I dress fancy?"

Scorpius moved behind her and reached for the slinky little black dress she'd worn to James Potter's wedding, and the first item of clothing he'd ever seen her in. "Wear this."

Lily smirked. "You know I have an upgrade on this dress, right?" she murmured, even as he turned her and pulled her against himself.

"I know. I like that one." He kissed her. "And I'm sure you can handle it, but follow my lead anyway." Lily's brows drew together. "You remember how I mentioned so very long ago I wasn't interested in a submissive twenty four seven?" She nodded. "Vicky's interested in that. And she'll expect the same of you."

Lily grinned. "Then that's what she'll get. You love the 'I told you so' but I just love that shocked look on someone's face when I end up exceeding expectations, especially when they underestimate me."

XXX


End file.
